


[授权翻译][SGS] 坠落的记忆

by budaicat



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 86,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budaicat/pseuds/budaicat
Summary: 原作者： kysis-the-bard原作地址： https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4230254/5/Crisis-Core-The-Memory-of-Falling译者： budaicat注意：长篇，主SG, 后期有一次GS
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

坠落的记忆

前言： More than Fate (不止是命运)

欢迎派对已经准备好了，巴诺拉的居民都聚集在这，礼物在宽大的桌子上摆好，等待着他们的客人。几乎所有巴诺拉的人都在这里，杰内西斯扫视着人群，心里隐秘的一块也和其他人一样想看到盖亚的英雄。他永远不会承认这点。人群里传来一种紧张的激动，他们不断移动着，轻声交谈着。杰内西斯能够感觉到，但并不想要这种混合着紧张的感觉，这就像是在半空中被抛起又落下，没有一点控制，无法停止。他不能忍受失去控制。

然后，人群安静了下来。杰内西斯转过身，苍蓝色的眼睛越过一堆头顶，看向边缘。一队人正在走来，他们穿着西装，无疑是神罗的高层。又过来展示他们正确的意愿？杰内西斯几乎对这想法笑出声来。他掠夺性的目光仍然看着人群边缘，扫视着出现的一张张脸。他早就见过了其中的几个人。

人群的气氛紧绷起来，像是酝酿着一场爆发。伟大的英雄，萨菲罗斯，出现在了边缘，银色的长发柔软地飘散在身侧，黑色皮革的制服在阳光下闪烁着光芒。杰内西斯无法移开自己的双眼。从他所知道的，他们应该是差不多同龄。区别在于杰内西斯还不是特种兵的一员。虽然他每天需要和一些神罗的官员打交道，但是都是在巴诺拉，他还没有离开，去尝试加入特种兵，即使安吉尔一直在谈起这件事。

”快过去！“ 耳边响起催促的低语，杰内西斯向后退了一步留出让他舒服的距离。他看了一眼安吉尔，高大的少年带着灿烂的笑容：”你的父亲正准备向他致辞！快去吧！“

“也许我只想在这里看着。“他的声音很平静，没有半分急促，平滑的语调混在周围焦急的气氛中。即使他的言语缺乏真实性，这也没有从他的举止上表现出来。他能看到安吉尔眼中的惊讶，他最好的朋友太了解他了。“但是，如果这能让你满意地话……”他叹了口气，优雅地向前走去，几乎像是猫科动物的步伐。他的脚步很轻盈，总是那么快速和敏捷。

他知道安吉尔正在安静地鼓舞他。他穿过拥挤的人群，小心尽量不在移动中碰到他们。人群几乎已经涌到了欢迎区，在那张宽大的桌子前面。杰内西斯必须快点。他的父亲是巴诺拉的地主，担任着首先致辞欢迎的任务。拒绝去小跑，或者展示出任何因为周围人群带给他的压力感而产生的急促，杰内西斯从人群中脱出，迈着轻巧的步伐站在他的父亲身后的左边。在形式的欢迎致辞中，他冷静地等待着。

“这是什么？“在呆板的致辞结束后，身边一个深沉的声音响起，如同漆黑的天鹅绒。杰内西斯抬起头，看到了问话的那个人。那双眼睛是柔软的，闪烁的绿色，瞳孔是竖直的，而不是正常人的那种圆形。Mako实验，杰内西斯立刻明白了这个标志。他观察着那副坚忍的面容，苍白但是强大，银色的长发在两边瀑布般流下。

“巴诺拉的美食。“杰内西斯在他父亲能开口之前说道，向前走去。他惊讶于自己的自信，虽然其他人不感到惊讶。“它还是温暖的。“这其实不用说明，白色的热气仍然不断从上面飘起。杰内西斯看着英雄看向那个苹果派，几乎能看到他脑袋里转动的齿轮。

”我现在不饿。“说完，萨菲罗斯走开了，没有再看那个苹果派一眼。杰内西斯惊讶地眨眨眼，盯着萨菲罗斯背后的黑皮革和长长的银发。他感到一个巨大的拇指刚刚从天堂降落，将他狠狠地按到了地上。杰内西斯缓慢地退开，即使神罗的其他官员开始表现出对苹果派的兴趣。这个苹果派是他为了萨菲罗斯特别制作的。

他的目光锐利起来，如果眼神可以杀人……杰内西斯感受到搭在他的肩膀的手时，松开了他紧握的双拳。他把那只手甩开，瞪了他的父亲一眼，然后转身走回到人群，仅仅在安吉尔身边停留了一秒.”感谢了。“ 杰内西斯走到了悬崖边，看着底下采集MAKO的工厂。从口袋里拿出一本薄薄的，精致的书本，没有比阅读LOVELESS更能让他冷静下来的事情了，这正是杰内西斯计划做的。

“我想要加入特种兵。“ 安吉尔在他身边的草地上坐下，一条腿抬高，一边手臂抬起来保持平衡，另一边手臂撑在身后，坚实地支撑在地面上。安吉尔总是理智的。杰内西斯从他的书本上抬起眼，看到了那双黑色的眼睛中的决心，和脸上的严肃。他最好的朋友这次是认真的。

即使他的内心告诉他去感觉到被背叛了，杰内西斯无法这么想。“我和你一起去。“他说出口的话惊吓到了自己，即使这种想法一直在那。自从他在图书馆里找到那本LOVELESS的复制本，杰内西斯就一直有这个想法。不会有其他的方法能让他未曾开始的梦想实现。

”我计划明早出发。“

还有时间去告知他的父母。杰内西斯确定安吉尔早就和他的父母讨论过了。安吉尔从来不会做冲动的决定，事情总是被计划好的，有时甚至会花费太多时间以至于失去兴趣。杰内西斯的天性是冲动的，一直是这样，未来也不会改变。决定总是在最后的时刻做出。他的父母都已经试管这点了。那个苹果派是极为少数的他提前计划过的事情。他不想再做这样的事了。

”我们在哪里碰面？“

”在你家苹果树下。“安吉尔笑了，终于打破了那副严肃的模样。杰内西斯无法抑制地也让唇角勾起一点。他好奇安吉尔有没有试过从他家的那颗巨大的苹果树上拿走苹果。巴诺拉的其他孩子都将尝试着偷走上面的笨苹果当成一种运动。而杰内西斯也抑制追捕，阻止着他们。这至少让他锻炼了身体。

点点头，杰内西斯翻动着手腕把书合上，放进他的口袋里。他们会在早上离开。安吉尔站了起来，在他之前离开了，和往常一样，杰内西斯在这里多逗留了一会，看着MAKO工厂，工人们进进出出仿佛匆忙地蜜蜂。

“我也想要成为英雄……“杰内西斯的声音融化在身边拂过的微风中。他会展示给萨菲罗斯看看英雄应该是什么样的。

不会太久了。


	2. 第一章： 按钮（Buttons）

坠落的记忆 第一章： 按钮（Buttons）

“我们会迟到的！“

”那你先走。“ 杰内西斯转过头，越过他赤裸的肩膀，看到安吉尔正穿着崭新的士兵制服。制服有点大了，宽松的裤子被胡乱地扎进靴子里，肩带也没有正确地绑好。安吉尔嘴角几乎勾到了耳朵，双眼闪着光芒。随着安吉尔走出更衣室，他的步伐明显地充满力量。杰内西斯允许自己露出一个小小的微笑，套上了他蓝色的高领毛衣，更像是努力挤进去，因为衣服太小了。毛衣紧贴着他身上已经形成的肌肉，显示着他还需要更多的锻炼。这会改变的。

用黑色的交叉带固定住他的肩甲（交叉带是他要求的，因为吊裤带太难看了），他确保带子是舒服地绑在身上的。他把他的耳坠留下了，不认为需要拿下来，这小饰品过去也没有妨碍到他过。最后看了一眼镜子，杰内西斯离开了更衣室。他一点也不着急，流畅闲散的步伐证明了这点。毕竟安吉尔坚持他们应该提前一小时到场。

在他踏过玻璃门的时候，教官已经开始讲话了。这很早。在教官停顿下来的时候，杰内西斯显出一副冷淡的态度，教官的棕褐色的脸上显示出训斥，但是没有说什么。微笑着，杰内西斯靠着房间后面的墙壁，手臂懒散地交叉在胸前。他只有一半的注意力放在教官说的话上，这很无聊，初学者的材料。食物，训练，课程，魔石，搏击，住宿。教官在这些事情上讲了一个小时，杰内西斯调整着支撑身体重量的脚，再次交叠起双臂。所有的椅子在他来之前就坐满了人，这在一周的时间内就会改变，至少教官听起来非常的自信和确定。

处于一些原因，1ST 特种兵走进了这个教室，杰内西斯立刻捕捉到了那些黑色的制服。他应该听讲的。其他站着的潜在的特种兵都站成一条线。而杰内西斯靠着教室后方的墙。只有四位1ST士兵在场，这可能就是全部了。1ST 是一个精英部队，一个精英的称号。萨菲罗斯的身影不难看到。

”嗯，士兵拉普索道斯。“

杰内西斯的身体因为那低沉的声音僵硬了一瞬间，手臂立刻贴在身侧，身体站直。杰内西斯稍稍抬起眼，瞪着萨菲罗斯神秘的双眼。“我很惊讶你居然还记得我。“一个嘲讽的笑容扭曲地形成在双唇，配合着他的语气。

“杰内西斯！“安吉尔用手肘戳了他一下，眼睛瞪得如魔石一般大，声音里第一次浮现出恐惧。

”哦，所以你就是荷兰德的宠物项目。“他的眼里透露着无可否认的挑衅，”那个诗人。“

人群里传出一些笑声，教官愤怒的瞪视让他们安静下来。愤怒像是硫酸一般在胃里不舒服地搅动着，但是没有被表露出来。杰内西斯知道这种游戏。按下按钮然后看谁先爆发。他拒绝给予萨菲罗斯胜利的满足。双眼里恶劣的表示他接受了这个挑战。贴着“义务“标签的任何事情都无法鼓舞他。一场竞争才是他需要的，而一场竞争是他所得到的。他和萨菲罗斯差不多一个年级，毕竟。

”我能握好剑，和我能握好笔一样。“

”我们会知道的。“萨菲罗斯转身离开了，其他的1ST士兵都一副惊讶的样子，露出紧张的微笑但是没有试图消除这种紧绷的氛围。教官在看着他，这次不是训斥了，有一个瞬间杰内西斯认为他看到了嫉妒。也许他不是这个教室里最强壮，年龄最大，或者最有经验的士兵，杰内西斯有着最多的自信。这一定也代表着什么。

*****  
一个月很快过去了，就像教官预测的一样，半个教室的人已经离开。杰内西斯如果想坐下来的话，随时有空座位。但后背靠着冰冷的金属墙，身体稍微倾斜，双脚随意地交叠着是更加舒服的姿势。他交叉着的的手臂上已经形成了更多的肌肉。他半睁着双眼，丝毫不掩饰对教官说的话感到的无趣。

基础课程不久就该结束了。杰内西斯轻微分开的双唇中透出一声安静的叹息，目光没有移动，即使在玻璃门打开的时候。这只是另一天，走上前的男人看起来是另一位教官，而他的自我介绍证明了这点。杰内西斯集中了点注意力，虽然没有改变姿势。

”从今天的午餐后开始，我们开始搏击训练。我会是你们的教官，首先，我们从徒手搏击开始，之后我们会选定各自适合的武器。“新的教官看起来很没有耐心。这意味着杰内西斯必须马上凸显出自己的能力，否则会像其他人那样被剔除掉。

杰内西斯没有计划让自己这么轻易地被打败。

”解散，12点在士兵训练室集合。“

稀疏的士兵站了起来，敬礼，然后转身离去。杰内西斯离开他靠着的墙壁，看了教官一眼，这是他唯一展示的尊敬，然后和其他士兵一起走了出去。

“如果你继续这么紧张的话你会得心脏病的。“杰内西斯给了安吉尔一个揶揄的笑容，走到他身边。他们早就熟悉了餐厅的位置，蒙住眼睛都能够找到地方。然而，这里的食物很简陋，难吃，相比起杰内西斯在家吃的食物。但是，他的家庭很富有，巴诺拉也盛产水果，让所有的食物都带上一种甜味。他早就开始怀念起家里的苹果。

“你不感到兴奋吗？“

“当然。“ 他平淡的语气显示着不同的态度，但是安吉尔没有质疑什么。他们是好朋友，他们理解着彼此，即使有时候肢体语言会有矛盾的时候。”我只是知道如何把能量存到该用的地方。“杰内西斯用手遮着嘴，打了个哈欠。他并不累，只是无聊。到目前为止所有的课堂上的问题都没有难度，虽然他们还没有教完所有的课程，但杰内西斯骨子里是个书虫，他早就读完了所有的学习资料。

”我很期待今天的伙食会是什么？“

”你是说那些科学实验品一样的东西？我发誓，他们的烹饪技术比你还糟糕。“

安吉尔脸上露出的表情正是杰内西斯想得到的。安吉尔现在过于慌张而无法交谈，而杰内西斯喜欢这样。他的注意力在其他地方。萨菲罗斯……那位银发的特种兵惹恼了他，但是也引起了他的兴趣。从他第一次进入到神罗大厦开始，他就开始听到各种流言，有一些很狂野，有一些带着黑色的幽默。这是他们共有的事情，除开他们的年纪，这让他感到吃惊。

杰内西斯把关于宝条的部分记在心里，一边下一次萨菲罗斯闯进教室的时候能说出来。

午饭结束得太快了，杰内西斯几乎不记得他吃了什么，是什么味道的，他很感谢这点。他开始紧张了。目前为止，他只和安吉尔搏斗过，那些和巴诺拉的少年发生的冲突不能算数。他能够在其他士兵中脱颖而出吗？安吉尔轻推了下他的肩膀，安静地询问着。但杰内西斯没有回答。他快速地走着，几乎滑行过了大厅。周围有些人无聊透顶地注视着他，杰内西斯无视了他们，就像他无视了多数的人。

”两个人为一组。“这是他们的搏击教官的第一个命令。杰内西斯集中地听着。”不能选择朋友。“ 教官意有所指地看了看他们。表现出一副轻松的样子（虽然那种紧张感又回来了），杰内西斯用一只手理了下他的红发。最好快速地接受一次考验，而不是留到后面。

找到搏击的伙伴很难，杰内西斯试着靠近一个人，但他惊恐不安地躲开了。这是因为和英雄的口头上的对抗，被他们所有人爱戴的英雄，除了他自己，杰内西斯知道这点。他瞪了那个人一眼，然后决定这是一件好事，那大概只是个弱小的人。每个人都组好了队，杰内西斯生气地瞪着眼，发现他们的班级人数是奇数。

他身后的门打开了，杰内西斯没有留心，直到一个声音在他的身边响起，一阵战栗爬上他的脊椎。杰内西斯努力地没有跳起来，身体只显示了一下畏缩。

”我希望来观察下新的士兵。“

杰内西斯飞快地看去，看到覆盖双肩的肩甲，和银色的头发。萨菲罗斯这么频繁地出现在四周简直是恼人的。每个人都在惊叹着萨菲罗斯，都不会有人注意到杰内西斯做了什么。

”没有什么能看的，长官，这只是第一堂课。“

”看起来你有一位学生无法找到练习对象。“

立刻的，他明白事情会怎么发展了。他的心脏几乎停止了。杰内西斯咽下突然在喉咙里形成的疼痛的肿块，看向教官，但教官看上去毫无头绪。他就像是一只被火车的车灯照亮的鹿。即使是教官也被萨菲罗斯的出现震惊了。这让杰内西斯更加恨他。其他的学生都没有关注他们自己的搏击了，也没有人利用这个机会进行反击，真是遗憾。

”好了，士兵拉普索道斯，摆好你的姿势。“

没有丝毫的犹豫，杰内西斯侧过身，膝盖略弯曲，手臂抬起。房间里安静下来，萨菲罗斯依然挺直地站着，双腿没有摆出更加平衡的姿势，双手放在身侧。眼里的挑战从未消失，甚至在杰内西斯瞪向他的时候变得更加激烈。

”攻击我。“周围一些惊讶的叹息响起，萨菲罗斯重复道，”攻击我。“

杰内西斯看了眼教官，看到他点了点头。深呼吸了一次，杰内西斯稳定好他的站姿，眼睛观察着他的对手，无法观察到任何的弱点或者强处，让杰内西斯无法决定如何去攻击。他先尝试了一次试探的直拳，萨菲罗斯只是略微地偏过身子，让拳头贴着身侧略过。杰内西斯接连地打出三拳，更加地快速，有力。但再次的，萨菲罗斯所做的只有侧身闪避。

这让怒火在他的心中燃起。

沮丧清晰地写在他的脸上，他能看见安吉尔惊恐的表情。摇摇头，杰内西斯猛地向前冲去，在经过萨菲罗斯身侧的那一刻飞速地将腿扫出。萨菲罗斯只是优雅地跳跃了一下，在危险经过的几秒后落在地上。杰内西斯冲过来，带来一连串猛烈的手臂，拳头交叉的攻击。简单的侧身闪避不再够用了。萨菲罗斯抬起左臂进行着有技巧的格挡，身体配合着移动着，反手抓住了杰内西斯攻击过来的手腕，他迈步向前，迅速的将杰内西斯扯过来压制住了他的行动。

一秒过后他们成了面对面的姿势，杰内西斯的手被制住，让他无法进行攻击，脚被锁在原位，他可以试着踢击，但这会让他失去平衡。他输了。没有任何大声地笑出来，但杰内西斯知道他们心里肯定在嘲笑他。谁能够挑战伟大的萨菲罗斯？ ”这一轮你赢了。“

”几乎。“萨菲罗斯挪动着他的手腕，展示着他怎样能够利用现在的姿势，”用力扯。“

杰内西斯按他说的做了，用尽全力地扯（故意的），把萨菲罗斯翻过了他们锁在一起的手臂。萨菲罗斯优雅地落地，蹲伏着将他扯过来。旋转过身，杰内西斯踢中了萨菲罗斯的手腕，得到的反应让他感到了放松。萨菲罗斯站在那，轻易地抓住了下一次踢击，但没有反过来把他翻倒。“不错。“ 萨菲罗斯放开了抓着他的脚，然后走向教室的出口。杰内西斯看到他转动着他被踢到的手腕。他也是个人类。

”继续进行搏击！士兵们！拉普索道斯，休息一下。“

”我不需要，长官。“杰内西斯直率地说，没有将目光从萨菲罗斯身上移开。这像是一场持续的瞪视的比赛，看谁能够把死亡凝视发射得更远。那是一个模糊的微笑吗？在杰内西斯能分辨之前就消失了。

”那就加入一组去帮忙。“

帮忙？杰内西斯无法消除掉唇上的笑容。他向萨菲罗斯轻轻点了下头，吃惊地收到了回复。杰内西斯走到一个表现得还不错的小组，开始指正他们的错误。他可以去找最差劲的小组，但那会是浪费时间。像教官说的那样，他们中的许多人会被移除。

他知道之后事情只会变得更加有趣。

******

”士兵是有门禁的。“

没有把目光从书本上抬起，杰内西斯站住，转过身这样他至少面对这对他说话的人。杰内西斯现在记住这个声音了。”我很好奇，为什么你不断出现我在的地方？神罗大厦很小，但是没那么小。“ 冰蓝的双眼继续看着书页上的诗句，转换成记忆。他希望能够用心地引用这些诗句。

“士兵楼层是个小地方。“

“嗯，确实是，但这也不能解释为什么你两天前出现在我的课堂上，我问了所有的教官，你从没有做过这种事。“ 杰内西斯集中地看着一行诗句，心里默读着，他没有不小心将诗句说出口真是个奇迹。

“去看看将来我要和什么人一起执行任务总不是坏事。“

“我很怀疑你能够和团队配合。“翻过书页，杰内西斯继续分割着他的注意力，声音在对话中透露着他的不感兴趣。有其他杰内西斯现在想做的事，像是在门禁开始前回到宿舍，杰内西斯可不想在成为特种兵之前就在记录上留下污点。

“你还在因为那个苹果派的事情生气吗？“

“神罗总裁很喜欢那个派，我听说。”杰内西斯翻了一页，已经能听出那种冰霜般冷静的声音中出现的细微波动。这次杰内西斯是感到舒服的一边，胜利的一边，局面可能在任何时候反转，但是杰内西斯仍然喜欢处于上方。“那个塔克斯也是，曾，都吃了一点。”

“所以你确实在生气。“

“巴诺拉的水果不应该被浪费在不懂得享受它们美味的人身上，在宝条博士对你做了那些事后，我很怀疑你能有正常的味蕾。“

带着黑色手套的手指抓住了他手上的书，猛地将它扯离杰内西斯手中。有一瞬间杰内西斯震惊到无法集中视线，但当他能够看清的时候，他看到萨菲罗斯正拿着他的书，看着封面标题的双眼中带着无法错认的恶意。如果那本书受到任何伤害——

“LOVELESS, 他们只做了一个戏剧，不久前在米德加上演。“萨菲罗斯打开书，局势逆转了，杰内西斯飞速伸手想拿回书，但萨菲罗斯只是侧身轻松地闪过。他还在看着书页上的词句，声音里透露着愉悦。“你不是应该有布置的作业吗？”

“我早就完成了。“

钟表显示着还有一分钟就到门禁时间了。杰内西斯不会把书丢下。他也没有时间赶回宿舍了。所以他需要找个地方睡直到明天早上。这不会特别困难，只要萨菲罗斯不去告发他。处于某些原因，他不认为萨菲罗斯会这么做。

“你的搏击训练？“

“班级的顶尖。“

萨菲罗斯把书装进口袋里，转身离开。杰内西斯只能瞪了他一会，长长的步伐不知道会把他的书带到哪里！杰内西斯跑了过去，跟着萨菲罗斯。萨菲罗斯滑入了一扇门，杰内西斯立刻跟着闯了进去，门在他身后被锁上了。

“不如测试下你的搏击技巧？“

“这样你可以幸灾乐祸地再揍我一次？”杰内西斯知道他必须满足了他的要求才能把书拿回来了，所以他调整好步伐，活动着手腕摆脱一丝僵硬。允许佩戴武器的训练在不久后会开始，至少对他和安吉尔是这样。班级剩下的人还在挣扎着进行徒手搏击，他们中的一部分在这周就会被移除了。“这会让你感觉更加像个英雄吗？”

没有回答，萨菲罗斯向他冲来，杰内西斯闪过了一次拳击，他向前撞去让肩膀攻击到萨菲罗斯的肋骨，他的脸撞到了肌肉紧实的胸口。他往前推，但是发现他的冲劲被阻止了。黑色皮革制服下的手臂固定住他的身体，将他甩开来，接连地击打向他袭来。杰内西斯尽力格挡着，用手肘将攻击推开，一边身体闪避着，以防万一，萨菲罗斯吓人的强壮。

最后的一发拳击转换成了握紧，手指抓着杰内西斯露出的手臂，用力一拉，杰内西斯失去平衡地被往前拽去，这会是一次失败。杰内西斯抓着萨菲罗斯的胳膊，牢牢地抓着，把更有经验的格斗者一起拉了下来。

杰内西斯的背部撞击到地上，滑动了下，萨菲罗斯压在了他身体上方，一瞬间，杰内西斯的双手被固定在了头顶，剩余的身体部分被压在萨菲罗斯身下。这让呼吸困难起来，但杰内西斯拒绝显露出来。“让我猜猜，你也有办法摆脱这个局面，是不是？”

“动动你的脑袋。“

蓝色的双眼锐利了起来，瞪着靠得极近的绿色双眼。这双眼睛真的很奇怪，那么明显的竖瞳让他看上去不像个人类。一些较短的银发垂落下来，落在杰内西斯脸上，有些刺痒，让他难以集中。他想着可能的方法，绷紧他的双腿想要把两人的姿势反过来。这不起效，萨菲罗斯只是挪动了下腿把他更好地钉在身下。

“头击。“萨菲罗斯简单地说着，像是这是件明显地事。这确实应该是。杰内西斯叹着气。放开了抓着杰内西斯手腕的手，萨菲罗斯直起身，膝盖弯曲着，然后站起来。弯曲的膝盖在杰内西斯的腿上压了一瞬，杰内西斯绷紧下颚，无视这接触。萨菲罗斯向他伸出手，“再来一轮？”

“现在你会把我的书还回来吗？“

“不会。“

下一轮回合开始了，杰内西斯被允许首先攻击。结果没有什么不同，互相之间的拳击，一次躲过的抓握，一次反转的锁定。杰内西斯狠狠地撞到墙上，及时地转过了头，让脸撞到金属墙上，而不是鼻子。这会有一块淤青，他明白。他的右手被痛苦地扭在背后，被压在他和萨菲罗斯之间，萨菲罗斯还没有放松几乎把他挤进墙里的力道。

”我要怎么摆脱这个？“

”头击。“

”那是唯一的解决方案吗？“杰内西斯问着，没有等待一个回复，就将腿勾住萨菲罗斯的左膝盖，萨菲罗斯绊了一下，握力放松了一瞬间，杰内西斯用全部重量向后推去，让萨菲罗斯往后退去，挣脱出来。微笑回到了他的脸上，但他转过身的时候，立刻被按到了墙上，后背贴着墙，手腕再次被锁住，一条腿固定着他的下身。

”不，但是你在转身的时候太慢了。“这次萨菲罗斯缓慢地放开了他，把书从口袋里拿出，塞给杰内西斯，然后走到一边。”继续练习。“

萨菲罗斯按了下电脑显示屏的按钮，解锁了门，玻璃门滑动着打开。他站在那，像是在等杰内西斯说点什么。杰内西斯只能照做了：“我怎样做才能安全地回到我的宿舍？“

”如果你能够找到办法，你就应该跟着塔克斯训练了，而不是特种兵。“

”那这里有可以隐藏的地方吗？“

”没有一处是巡逻兵不知道的。“

很好。杰内西斯能看到他的记录上出现的污点了。那会直接延迟他毕业成为特种兵的时间，全都是因为萨菲罗斯不肯留他一个人。如果不是这样，那就是萨菲罗斯在戳他的按钮上找到了什么乐趣。杰内西斯思考着，他也喜欢这种游戏，所以他几乎无法抱怨什么。

“但是让你被逮到就不是对你迅速提升的奖励了。跟我来。“

杰内西斯照他说的做了，跟着那大步快速的步子穿过大厅。他们站在了电梯前，萨菲罗斯划了下他的安保卡。门“叮“的一声打开了，两个人走了进去。杰内西斯从来都没有到过士兵楼层上面的地方。他仔细地看着他们经过的科学实验室和其他不准进入的地方。

当门打开的时候，他们前面是一条寂静的走廊。萨菲罗斯快速走过去，不发一言，找找到一扇门打开然后走了进去。公寓比杰内西斯想象中大的多。看上去也很舒服，这也是他没有想到的。沙发是黑色的，过分柔软的。手机的灯光闪烁着，显示着未接的电话。萨菲罗斯直接无视了手机，客厅的一半的墙壁是玻璃的，能俯视米德加，这真是不错的景色。

”在沙发上睡。“

这听起来更加像一个命令而不是提供帮助，杰内西斯坐下来，脱掉了靴子，拿掉了肩甲，和配套的肩带一起放到桌面上。结束后，他把腿放到沙发上，躺了下来。他盯着简洁的天花板。客厅的灯光熄灭了，一定是哪里有看不见的控制板。杰内西斯听着萨菲罗斯走动声音，他走进了一个房间，然后门关上了。

杰内西斯在清晨溜回了宿舍。安静地换好衣服，然后钻进被窝里，假装他一直都在。他听到一点动静，安吉尔的声音响起：“你去哪里了！他们在门禁后进行了房间检查！”

一团酸痛的肿块卡在喉咙里，慌张在胸口蔓延。萨菲罗斯知道这件事吗？这个想法带来了愤怒，杰内西斯咬着下唇，这场搏击值得吗？“我在……”

门打开了，一个带着特种兵标志的男人走了进来，看上去很生气。杰内西斯再次闭上双眼，假装睡觉。“士兵拉普索道斯，你昨晚去了哪里？”

他没有回答。他不知道萨菲罗斯，他的上级，会不会受到影响，如果他说了真相的话。所以他说了谎：“我学习的时候没注意时间，长官。”

“你是一个塔克斯还是一个特种兵？士兵？我们有着严格的——”

“这里发生了什么事情？”

一个声音让正在质问他的特种兵立刻转移了注意，他转过身敬礼。“士兵拉普索道斯昨晚不在他的宿舍，长官。”

“他和我在一起。“

杰内西斯把被子往上扯，遮住他的脑袋，想要挡住周围四声惊叹。三个来自他的同期士兵，安吉尔也在，最后一个来自那位质问者。

“我要求他进行一场私人的搏击训练。“

紧张在增长着，杰内西斯倒霉到撒谎保护萨菲罗斯，结果被本人出现然后拆穿。这感觉像是这位银发特种兵在跟着他。杰内西斯努力不发出任何声音，屏住呼吸，他的心脏像是要炸开了。

“因为我们结束的时候已经过了门禁时间，他昨晚在我的监管下。“

“是的，长官。“

“这对他的记录有影响吗？“

“没有，长官。“

“解散，士兵。“

质问者离开了。杰内西斯从被子边飞快地看了一眼，在萨菲罗斯走开前看到了他的双眼。放松的感觉离开了他。他这次是上钩了，下一次他要记住不能把书带着，不能留给萨菲罗斯任何筹码。

TBC


	3. 第二章： 好奇 （CURIOSITY）

坠落的记忆 第二章： 好奇 （CURIOSITY）

毕业典礼是杰内西斯最不想去的地方。之后的庆祝会甚至更加糟糕。杰内西斯并不喜欢成为关注的焦点过久，必须去和其他毕业生一起等待致辞，必须去表现得集中注意力。安吉尔就没有任何问题。杰内西斯恼火地注意到。实际上，安吉尔略尴尬地一直笑着，在整个典礼过程中。杰内西斯带着一副严肃的表情，即使在萨菲罗斯走过来，按次序和每个毕业生握手，并说上点简短冷淡的祝贺。

新晋的将军在杰内西斯面前短暂地停留了一会，握住他的手有点过于用力了，脸上带着假笑。杰内西斯回敬了一样的表情。萨菲罗斯语气里的嘲弄和眼中流露出来的一样。“终于成功了，三等兵拉普索道斯，真是让人惊讶。”

杰内西斯只是点了一下头。即使他想说出点嘲讽的还击，在典礼结束前必须维持安静。萨菲罗斯走到站在他右边的安吉尔身前，握了下他的手，杰内西斯无法阻止自己去注意他说的话:” 留神下你的朋友，安吉尔。“

这是一种间接的挑战，这让杰内西斯脸上的笑容维持了剩下的典礼（幸亏没有太久）。他们终于被允许放松，教官们过来祝贺其中的几位，安吉尔也在其中。杰内西斯找到机会溜了出去，找到一面墙，靠在那观察着其他人。新晋的三等兵们正在忙着和其他人打交道，这不是杰内西斯感兴趣的事。他从来都不喜欢，他不喜欢人群。

“我从来没想过像你一样有吸引力的人会是个不合群的人。“ 萨菲罗斯靠在他身边的墙上，两人兴致缺缺地看着人群。将军拿起他的玻璃杯，浅浅地喝了一口里面深红色的液体。杰内西斯喜欢这种颜色，这比他被迫穿着的三等制服的蓝色好看得多，但是个人化的制服只有到了一等才能制定。萨菲罗斯摇晃着他的玻璃杯，完全没有在看它，而是越过它看着周围。音乐声响起，一些人开始组队进行有点尴尬地舞蹈。“总裁对我说了同样的话。”

“真的？”杰内西斯扬起一边眉毛，稍微转过头，将军看着还是那么恼人。“我无法忍受这些空洞的恭维，这里的大部分人不知道我的资料，我的名字，我这个人。”

一种舒服的安静出现在两人之间。杰内西斯感到了一种理解。萨菲罗斯看着人群的方式和他的完全一样。杰内西斯叹了口气。这让萨菲罗斯的目光转向了他，将军给了他一个询问的目光。

“你是怎么对付这么多人，整天簇拥在你的周围？“杰内西斯从幼年起就憧憬着成为英雄，英勇的身姿，精明的手段，以及得到的众人的欣赏。但随之而来的还有流言，跟踪者，完全失去的个人隐私，以及个人生活的概念。杰内西斯不喜欢像个纪念品一样地被到处展示。

“我会无视掉他们。“萨菲罗斯又喝了一口，没有移开他的双眼。杰内西斯感觉要被那双眼睛吸入了。他眨眨眼，飞快地再次看向人群。荷兰德博士和宝条博士都出席了，无疑正在进行这争吵，因为他们在和彼此谈话。从杰内西斯所了解的，他们只有争吵的时候会这样。萨菲罗斯很快再次抓回了他的注意力。“我喜欢把我自己所在士兵楼层的训练室，当没有人使用它的时候。”

“像是那天晚上？两个月之前？“

“是的。“ 他真正地笑了出来，虽然一半被隐藏在玻璃杯后面。杰内西斯没有错过。他甚至发出了一个简短的轻笑。“我们应该什么时候再做一次，你是第一个挑战我的人，大多数人不是太害怕了，就是盲目崇拜着我。”

“我很确定安吉尔也会想试试的。“

“不是今晚，他的周围有着不少人，二等兵，对吗？“

杰内西斯点点头，很高兴人群似乎遗忘了他们。有几条视线扫过他们的方向，但是不会更多。这很让人放松。“你想从这场狂欢中溜走吗？”

萨菲罗斯喝完了最后一点酒，然后把杯子放到最近的桌子上，给了杰内西斯一个恶作剧的表情。着看起来很奇怪，萨菲罗斯没有穿他的制服，而是穿着一身西装。这看起来像是错误的。至少那个模糊的笑容看着是正确的。“想来吗？”

“我怎么会不想？“杰内西斯快速地看了一眼周围，高兴地看到没有任何注意他们。确认了之后，他快速地跟在萨菲罗斯身后，努力不吸引任何注意力。不久之后他们就来到了大厅，直接走到了电梯前。士兵楼层空荡荡的，他们的脚步声回荡在走廊。萨菲罗斯把西装的外套脱掉，卷起他的白色衬衫的袖子。这一次他没有锁门，庆祝会还会继续一段时间，没有锁门的必要。

杰内西斯一走进门，萨菲罗斯就向他攻击过来。新晋的特种兵反应迅速地用格挡抵御了所有攻击。下一刻，杰内西斯反击回来，让他们逐渐远离玻璃门和相接的墙壁。每一次拳击都被挡住或者闪开了，杰内西斯也成功躲过了两次袭向他手腕的抓握，这次他不会那么容易地失败。

在攻击的动作间，杰内西斯注意到向他的小腿攻击来的踢击，他像萨菲罗斯曾经做过的那样跳跃了一下，快速降落。找准时机，他猛力先前推去，一时间他们两人都在下落，萨菲罗斯的背部先撞击到了地板，但他的腿发力撑住，在杰内西斯落下的瞬间将两人的位置反转。杰内西斯又一次被钉在了地上，呼吸因为过于猛烈的攻击而急促，他注意到萨菲罗斯的呼吸也加快了点，不同于他以往冷静缓慢的呼吸。

萨菲罗斯抓着他的手腕按在头顶，看上去在等待着他的投降，杰内西斯才不会这么做。他有一个计划。萨菲罗斯一定注意到了他眼内闪过的光。杰内西斯的身体突然绷紧发力，再次使用了他之前失败的计策。这次不会了。

一瞬间他们的位置再次反转。杰内西斯双手制住萨菲罗斯的左手，按在头顶，左膝盖飞速地压住他的右手。他现在跨坐在萨菲罗斯身上了，但是完全没有多想。这是搏击。虽然是不带武器且控制的，但仍然是一场搏击。真正的摔跤会让双方形成更尴尬地姿势。“怎么样？将军？”

回答是出乎意料的。

银色的长发汇聚在地板上，随着萨菲罗斯抬起头，和他的脸距离仅有一根手指。杰内西斯能感觉到将军的呼吸，让人惊讶的灼热，但比不上突然压在他唇上的热量。他呆愣在原地，浑身无力，无法反应，萨菲罗斯柔软的嘴唇贴着他的。杰内西斯感到心脏停止了跳动。

这不是攻击！

当萨菲罗斯退开的时候，一个笑容浮现在双唇，他眼里的挑战让杰内西斯困惑：“你可以轻易地挡开这个，在真正的战斗中，干扰可以来自任何地方。你必须做好所有准备。”

“如果我不想挡开呢？“

“那你至少要回应。“萨菲罗斯再次抬起身子，杰内西斯俯下身消除了两人间的距离。他闭上双眼，享受着两人的嘴唇触碰的感觉，萨菲罗斯的舌头舔舐着他的嘴唇，然后进入他嘴中。

玻璃门打开了，杰内西斯完全没有注意到，只是继续地探寻着湿热的嘴中更深处的快乐。即使他很讨厌将军，接吻的感觉很舒服，过分舒服了。落在他们身上的阴影让杰内西斯睁开双眼，然后惊慌地从萨菲罗斯身上翻了下去。

“我……“ 站在那的年轻人看上去呆若木鸡，嘴巴大开着。萨菲罗斯用手肘撑起身体，墨绿的双眼瞪着他，杰内西斯决定也露出生气地表情。这个人，另一个新晋的三等兵，看起来快要吓昏了，杰内西斯有趣地想着。随意地走近一间训练室在任何时候都是愚蠢的行为。“我……我是被命令来找你们两人的，将军，长官。”

“你刚才看见了什么？“

“啊……“年轻的特种兵几秒后才反应过来萨菲罗斯问他的问题，“什么都没看到，将军，神罗总裁命令我来带您回去。”他敬了礼，看上去更滑稽了。他刚才撞见了将军被一个低阶级的士兵压在训练室的地上，而且他们还没有锁门……

“告诉他我会马上过去。“

“好的，将军。“ 年轻人又敬了一次礼，飞速地跑走了。

“那是什么？“

“好奇。“

杰内西斯转过头看着萨菲罗斯，在他的脸上寻找着感情的波动，但只找到一种 愉悦地神情。仅仅是好奇？杰内西斯猜想着萨菲罗斯对此好奇多久了。“他们说好奇会杀死一只猫。”

“幸运的，我不是一只猫。“萨菲罗斯优雅地站起身，把袖子放下来，穿上西装外套，仅扣了一个扣子。他这次没有伸手帮杰内西斯站起来，只是迅速地用手梳理了下长发，然后离开了训练室。那份挑战还在他的眼里。

发出一次悠长沮丧的叹息，杰内西斯揉着脸，又揉过自己的红色的头发。这是完全没有预料的。他无法把那个吻从脑子里除去。他需要在这里再躺一下，来整理自己一团乱的大脑，在回到他的同级和教官那里之前。

他还是维持了脸上的镇定，让安吉尔确信什么都没有发生。这很困难，但只要杰内西斯不看到萨菲罗斯，谎言就不难说出。

****

这就像是什么事情都没有发生过一样。或者，这是萨菲罗斯试图表现出来的。已经一周了，杰内西斯没有和那位银发将军有任何联系。他的剑术指导教官偶尔提及萨菲罗斯在成为将军后有了更多的事务去解决。这同时是放松也是恼人的。

好奇。

杰内西斯看着课本，是关于战术的，但他无法读进任何一行字。他的心迷失着，飘过课本的书页回到那间训练室。在那里训练变得异常困难。杰内西斯无法集中。如果他的教官没有注意到，就应该没事。

很显然战术课的教官正在和他说话，因为安吉尔在焦急地喊他的名字，喊了三次杰内西斯才抬起头，他无法说出任何话，眼睛盯着教官，一个二等兵，因为没有任务只能过来教书。杰内西斯继续盯着他，一种空白飘荡在苍蓝色的双眼里。

厌烦了等待他的回答，教官问了安吉尔，安吉尔犹豫但是准确地回答了问题。杰内西斯再次看向他的书本，教官的问题可能都不在书上，他们教的应该是有用的。

课堂解散了，杰内西斯逗留了一会，然后放弃了，合上书然后留在课桌上。安吉尔在他们走出教室门的时候就开始询问他：“杰内西斯！发生什么事了？你过去总是非常集中听战术课的！“

杰内西斯耸耸肩，让他的脚带着他走到目的地。接下来是剑术课，他和安吉尔会一起上。在午餐后，很快，因为他们还要和一等兵见面，这是用来鼓舞他们这些新晋的三等兵去做得更好。

这会是一种干扰，而不是鼓舞。

”我们成为朋友都多久了？“

”在我记事的时候开始。“杰内西斯不喜欢自己声音里的疏远，但是无能为力，他们向着士兵楼层的训练室走去。

”那为什么不能告诉我？你在想什么？“

如果杰内西斯对重复发生的事感到放心，他就会告诉安吉尔了。但是他不能。一切还是那么的困惑，让他的大脑和一团烂泥一样。不论何时他想起那件事，百万个想法疾驰过他的心中，过快而无法捕捉。最糟糕的部分，他还记得萨菲罗斯的味道，带着点甜味，他的嘴唇感觉都不是自己的了。

”课程要开始了。“

他们进去的时候，离开始的时间还有几分钟，但这很好地防止了继续的询问。杰内西斯抽出他的剑，它被固定在他的背后。剑身很长，笔直，鲜红色。一只鸟盘旋在剑柄上，像是长剑的守卫。它能够被用作长剑，修长的剑身能够用于大范围的攻击。这是庆祝他成为特种兵的礼物。他的父母似乎至少不那么担心他了。这让他好奇。

和平时一样，教练让他们两人搭配练习。杰内西斯不想谈话，只是做着半心半意的防御和攻击。安吉尔的进程比他略慢一点，没有那么迅速，所以没有问题。在几轮之后，教练要求他们加快速度。杰内西斯还是无法集中，训练室的每个人都能看出了，但杰内西斯还没听到他们的交谈。

”过来集中，士兵们。“教官飞速说道。

”没有必要。“

他的身体因为那声音明显地颤抖了一下，那种低沉，冷静的声音。杰内西斯不能看过去，他的下颚紧绷着，和安吉尔继续着训练。他努力集中着，在三个回合后打飞了安吉尔的武器，剑尖指着安吉尔，他急促地呼吸着，每块肌肉都紧绷着。安吉尔抬起手表示投降，杰内西斯心里立刻谴责着他的举动（来掩饰他突然的不适）。

”一段时间不见了，拉普索道斯。”

杰内西斯放低他的剑，看着安吉尔站起来走到训练室的另一侧。萨菲罗斯站在那里，带着那把有名的，长度惊人的武士刀。萨菲罗斯一直都是用左手的，杰内西斯注意到。他知道接下来的发展了，他们会比剑，然后杰内西斯会输，没什么新鲜的。

闪亮的武士刀被举起，锋利的刀刃闪着冷光，萨菲罗斯进入了他标准的姿势，防御但刀尖偏上，脸向前倾。这是真正的武器，他自己手上的剑也是，但是……闭上双眼，他把上一次训练室的搏击扫到脑后。任何的干扰都会造成严重的伤害，杰内西斯咽下喉咙的肿块，深呼吸。课堂上其他人都移动到了一边，期待地看着他们。

这次是杰内西斯先攻击。攻击的次序每次都会交换，像是一份没有明说的协议。杰内西斯冲向前，留意着正宗的动作，然后挥出水平的一击，很轻易地被挡下了，杰内西斯紧跟着使出第二下猛击，同样被轻易地挡下。杰内西斯上前，鲜红的剑身旋转着刺过去，萨菲罗斯往后退了一步，闪避到侧边。

然后他开始了攻击。快速而不间断的砍击袭来，杰内西斯被逼得直往后退，双脚几乎反应不回来，胡乱地用武器阻挡着攻击，他的背部撞到了墙壁，但这次萨菲罗斯没有把他按在墙上，萨菲罗斯停了下来，立刻放下来了正宗。“你练习剑术多久了？”

“三天。“

“Hmm,” 萨菲罗斯收起了正宗，安静地回到训练室的前方，电脑的控制台和教官在那里，避开危险的砍击。萨菲罗斯站在那里，手臂交叉在胸前，观察着。这很困难，之后的训练，这简直是难熬的。

杰内西斯的思维恢复了集中，像是正宗切开了一层脑中的迷雾。杰内西斯看着他的武器，眼神锐利地注视着安吉尔。他全速向他的朋友冲去，用尽全力。这又是一场萨菲罗斯的胜利，他无法允许这点。杰内西斯过于集中，以至于错过了萨菲罗斯眼中的赞许。

*****

“我懂了，你需要和萨菲罗斯比试一次，来提醒你的目标。”安吉尔拍了拍他的朋友，没有留意他的话中的含义，“有梦想总不会是坏事。”

仅仅是白日梦。杰内西斯对自己说，确保没有说出口。但是他有其他的话想说，他之前有关憎恨和敌对的立场。“把他作为一个目标是太高看他了。”

“杰内西斯！他是盖亚最强大的剑士，特种兵的顶点，这才不会是高看。“

“和其他人一样沉溺于英雄情结？“杰内西斯知道他语气里的苦涩和尖酸，他曾经也是其中一员。那是不久前。萨菲罗斯是一个人类，也许比这个世界所了解的更加人类。他已经从神坛上摔落，虽然他还是非常靠近。很靠近，但并不是神明。“我以为你比他们强得多。”

“那谁是呢？“

“我，就不会。“杰内西斯深呼吸一下，手梳理过他的红发，这成为他的习惯了。三等兵的一个人，某一天曾经评论过杰内西斯的头发，说它是那么的整齐但带着点凌乱。杰内西斯把这当成了赞赏，用来增添他目前急需的自信。他永远不会让萨菲罗斯知道那个晚上有多么困扰他。“ 我拿下一次的工资打赌，他也是很容易被干扰的，如果其他人能知道的话。”

虽然安吉尔并不喜欢赌博，他还是同意了，这是安吉尔想要达成的一件事，一堂他想教育杰内西斯的课。他的老朋友变得越来越严肃了，总是谈论着荣誉和梦想。安吉尔过去也总是谈论着梦想，但是现在他的语气更加坚定。特种兵的训练在改变安吉尔，即使他们目前唯一进行的一次任务容易而简单。一个士兵都可以完成它。

“之后见。“杰内西斯挥挥手，无视了安吉尔的询问，然后向另一个方向走去，几乎是门禁的时间了，但杰内西斯有个计划。他会赢得这次的赌约。最近的电脑终端在一个小房间里，很幸运的那里还有个安全卡的扫描机。杰内西斯拿出他的安保卡，扫描之后，手指在键盘上飞速舞动着。他有个计划。

他纤长但有力的手敲了敲门，用力的，确保声音能够被听到。耐心从来都不是他的强项。杰内西斯靠着墙壁，一只脚靠着墙的底部，交叉着手臂。这个姿势很舒服，能够在他等待的时候思考。感觉像是五分钟过去了，但看了眼墙上的时钟，只有三十秒。还不到再次敲门的时间。

门被打开了，询问几乎同时出现，完全没有吓到杰内西斯，他几乎要笑出来了。“你怎么进入这个楼层的？”萨菲罗斯站在门前，语气几乎像是命令。规则和条例似乎在高阶位会变得更加严格，虽然如何打破那些条例的方式也在改变。他知道萨菲罗斯在警戒着周围的安全，他的猫眼扫视着走廊，然后回到杰内西斯身上。

杰内西斯只是拿出一张卡，他自己的身份卡和安全准许卡，上面的细节全部正确，没有阻碍。萨菲罗斯拿过卡，审视着它，没带手套的手指确认着卡的表面。“这不应该允许你进入这里。”

“我很擅长技术。你很忙吗？“杰内西斯的目光越过萨菲罗斯，看着公寓的客厅。他没有想进去的意思，虽然他的目光可能违背了他的意愿。肢体语言总是有更多的解释方式。杰内西斯看回到那张苍白的脸，眼睛描绘着坚实的下颚线条，瘦削而完美的线条。有一瞬间他好奇萨菲罗斯身上有没有伤疤，如果他能够被伤到的话。

“不。“

“想要重新比赛一次吗？“

绿色的眼睛看向钟表，锐利了起来：“夜晚的巡逻马上要开始了，而三等兵仍然有着门禁。” 他的话语只是叙述着事实，冷淡，简约，不再有杰内西斯记忆中的那份幽默。有一秒，他怀疑训练室的一切是否真的发生过。“对上次的失败感到难受？”

“并没有。“ 杰内西斯模仿了他的语调，仅仅带着一点愤怒。一起都回到了正常。这很好。“你能拒绝一次挑战吗？将军?” 杰内西斯想要放弃他的计划了，反正赌约没有时间限制。

”进来。“ 当杰内西斯没有立刻移动的时候，萨菲罗斯加上句，“这是命令，拉普索道斯。”

“知道了，长官。“杰内西斯摇晃着走进来，门在他进入的瞬间就关上了。萨菲罗斯从门口走回到沙发边，坐下。显然他被打扰前就坐在那里。他的手机还在闪烁着未接来电，杰内西斯保持着距离，问道：“你不回电话吗？”

”不，只有宝条，拉扎德，和神罗总裁有这个号码。“萨菲罗斯打开一本书，穿着靴子的脚搭在桌上。杰内西斯从没有想象过他那么放松的样子。杰内西斯还站在门边，将军转过头，一些较短的银发遮挡了脸部，但是没有藏住那双绿眼睛。”放松，士兵。“萨菲罗斯示意了一下另一边空着的沙发。

叹息着，杰内西斯放松了他的标准站姿，直立的身体和背在身后的手。他脚步平滑流畅地来到指定的座位。杰内西斯没有计划进入到公寓。修改他的安全卡是个坏主意，现在士兵楼层关闭了，杰内西斯没办法去训练室，也没办法回到他自己的宿舍。他应该早点来的。杰内西斯试着识别萨菲罗斯看的书的名字，不转过头，但是没办法看清楚。他们之间的寂静也不像毕业典礼时候那么舒适。

”所以，巴诺拉苹果的收获是随机的？“

身体紧绷，杰内西斯快速看过去，落在书上，他能看到标题了，那是关于巴诺拉的生态报告。也许这是什么任务，或者主任拉扎德决定将他派到那个地区。“是的，这就是为什么我们叫那种水鬼笨苹果。“

”笨苹果？“ 萨菲罗斯放下书，把它放到桌面上，他的腿放下，恢复到正常的坐姿。再一次，杰内西斯几乎能看见他脑内的齿轮，在想着什么事情。”你认为巴诺拉地底的岩洞中大量的MAKO是造成苹果变种的原因吗?让它们随机收获？“

”为什么你会对巴诺拉感兴趣？“ 这让他好奇。杰内西斯看着桌面，看着闪着光的手机。在毕业典礼后，杰内西斯也有了手机，安吉尔有他的号码，主任拉扎德也有。杰内西斯被要去检查有谁打电话给他了，如果是上级或者主任的电话就必须回复。他的手机在身上，虽然那他不认为这个时候会有人叫他。

”我有我的原因。“

另一阵沉默降临了。萨菲罗斯坐在沙发上，双手放在身侧，看着前方的墙壁。杰内西斯看着那本书，发现封面的日期是二十年前了，这份报告比他出生的日期还早。用来准备任务也太古旧了。杰内西斯靠着沙发，也开始看墙。就像是那里会有什么答案，而不是将军严肃的脸。“你是对什么好奇？“

”如果有塔克斯在跟踪你的话，我很抱歉。看起来曾发现了我们之间在训练室发生的事。“

”我们之间的事？“杰内西斯笑了，无法看向将军。”那只是一个绝妙的用来干扰我的策略，在我处于上风的时候，那甚至比你总是建议的头击要有效率。“

萨菲罗斯站了起来，从沙发上走开。杰内西斯转过头看他，萨菲罗斯在走廊处站了一会，然后走入到阴影中。灯光熄灭了，杰内西斯能听到房间的门被打开，然后猛地关上。这不是他预料的反应。不知道他说错了什么，杰内西斯脱下他的靴子了肩甲，躺下来想要入睡。最后他不得不读了会巴诺拉的生态报告才睡着。

TBC


	4. 第三章： Present礼物

第三章： Present礼物

冰绿色的双眼注视着桌面，在昏暗的灯光下闪着光。主讲人点击了一下，改变了屏幕上的图像。萨菲罗斯只是简单地看了一眼，看到两位他早就认识的特种兵的档案，其中一位更加亲近。最近没有那么亲近了，他们没有再一起搏击训练了。萨菲罗斯也不再出现在新特种兵的课堂，也不出现在士兵楼层。

这不是恐惧，萨菲罗斯现在可以确定了，是另外一种感情。

神罗总裁清了清喉咙。所有的眼睛都转向了萨菲罗斯。萨菲罗斯保持着冷淡的样子，再次看向屏幕，飞速地扫过安吉尔修雷的档案。没有什么意外的地方，只有高分数和任务中出色的表现。萨菲罗斯的目光往下，在杰内西斯的照片上停留了一会，才去看下方的注释栏。他看到了几个数字，让他的眼神危险地锐利了起来。

他能够感觉到周围官员紧张的移动。神罗总裁向来惧怕萨菲罗斯，在他们多年前相遇的时候，在加斯特博士还活着的时候。史卡蕾特将他认定为一件武器，而不是一个人，因此从不展示任何恐惧。拉扎德对他的态度很谨慎，明智的决定。曾还是一如既往的不为所动，像是台被编程好的机器人一般，带着他那具有洞察力的双眼。武台人的脸上没有任何表情，漆黑的双眼里也没有任何波动。曾被训练成不展示任何私人感情，因此萨菲罗斯也无法明白他的头脑里在思考的事情。

”你已经多次观察过他们的训练课程，将军，你认为他们已经准备好晋升了吗？“

”他们才成为三等兵不久，这也许太快了，总裁——“

”他们准备好了。“他低沉的声音在会议室响起，让拉扎德和神罗总裁瞬间安静下来。这种会议完全是浪费他的时间。这种决定不需要那么多的官员参加，他们并不是负责特种兵的。然而，修雷和拉普索道斯快速的进步大概惊吓到了他们，让他们想到萨菲罗斯。

如果萨菲罗斯知道的是正确的，有着荷兰德在他们身上进行的实验，他们的快速进步并没有什么让人惊讶的。在这点上他们和他很像。如果他们的进步不那么迅速，萨菲罗斯反而会感到惊讶。

萨菲罗斯站了起来，把椅子飞快地推回去，他俯视着所有人，展示着他全部的身高。没有等待解散的命令，萨菲罗斯转身，快步走出了会议室。这完全是浪费时间。修雷和拉普索道斯会进行需要的测试，然后无疑会通过它们，在如此年轻的时候成为二等兵。萨菲罗斯的年龄比他们还小，虽然没有差多少。大多数人甚至不知道他的年龄，他的银发让年龄很难被判断。

现在很晚了，士兵楼层已经关闭了。萨菲罗斯不计划到那里去，如果他过去，他很可能遇见拉普索道斯，总是在门禁前溜出来。塔克斯还没有尝试招入他真是个奇迹。从萨菲罗斯知道的，他们总是尝试招入有潜力的人。他并不喜欢塔克斯。

萨菲罗斯在电梯前停下，手放在读卡机的上方。他几乎无法听到身后的脚步声，即使他的听力被增强过。“告诉我，曾，那些在拉普索道斯的文件下方的数字代表着什么？“

塔克斯停下来，笔直地站立着，身着黑白西装。“危险等级：9， 高阶MOKO实验，心理状态可能不稳定，实验室的实验。“曾说明着，简洁得如同他的西装。他的声音很低，介于关心和没有感情之间。这种声音保持着完美的平衡，不展示对任何一方的偏向。”修雷也有着两条同样的，高阶MOKO实验和实验室的实验。“

”荷兰德对他们做了什么？“

”和宝条对你做的相同。“

他用卡打开电梯的门，萨菲罗斯等待着，看塔克斯是否有其他要说的事。很显然，曾确实有。

”特种兵的心理医生告诉我拉普索道斯对你有严重的对抗倾向。“

”我已经察觉了。“萨菲罗斯走进电梯。曾跟着他。电梯门关上了，在萨菲罗斯按了楼层按钮后，电梯开始向下。

“是谁先开始的？“

这个问题不需要更多解释。萨菲罗斯明白曾在试图打探的事情。更多的，萨菲罗斯感觉塔克斯在指出他的一次失败。在他的心里，那确实是一次失败。处理感情并不是他的众多特种兵或者宝条的课程中的一门，加斯特博士尝试教他了，但是在现在的困境出现之前，他就过世了。“是我先开始的。“

”我们的报告显示拉普索道斯把你压在地上。“

”这是我的基于策略的决定，去干扰他，这样我可以反击。“萨菲罗斯冰冷地说道，虽然他的内心都不承认这点。那种不适，其中的谎言，一定是在他的眼中过分明显了，因为曾在注视着他，显然没有接受他说的话。这感觉更像是他想让自己相信，而不是让眼前的塔克斯。”那应该很明显，因为在那之后类似的行为没有再出现了。“

”他在你的公寓留宿了两次。“

”他睡在沙发。“

”为什么那么防备？“曾按了一个电梯的按钮，在萨菲罗斯的公寓所在楼层到达前停住了电梯。他的表情还是那么严肃，虽然眼睛里有一丝光，关心，这基本不会被察觉。

为什么他那么防备？萨菲罗斯自己也不明白，只能参照一个普通人，一个普通的士兵会说的：“我也许毁掉了未来一段友谊的可能性，因为我的一时冲动。“ 即使他努力维持他的冷淡和审慎，他还是有困惑的事情。他们最后见面的那个早晨，他看见杰内西斯还在沙发上沉睡着，巴诺拉的生态报告摊开在他的胸口。他在一边站着看了几分钟，不知道该怎么做，只能选择离开了客厅。

”避开问题并不会让问题消失。像是雪崩，总裁无视他们越久，他们造成的危害就会越大。“

这个例子本身就不正常，但是萨菲罗斯能够理解。曾是正确的。再一次。萨菲罗斯解开了电梯的锁，让它到达该去的楼层。他走出电梯，并不惊讶地看到曾还站在电梯里，塔克斯永远要去某个地方，永远在做着某些事情。萨菲罗斯几乎希望他能够也这么忙碌。

几乎。如果他真的那么做了，问题就不会被解决。

“生日快乐，杰内西斯……“ 他看着留言，看到他的父亲和母亲的签名在卡片的底部。这和过去一样。杰内西斯坐下来，看着面前的大箱子，好奇里面装了什么。箱子在他生日前的几天就到了，他应该打开吗？也许，有一次他的父母决定送他一只小猫，但是杰内西斯没有打开箱子，因为离他的生日还有几天。到了生日那天，小猫已经死了，身体都有点腐烂了。

决定好了之后，杰内西斯将手指滑入纸箱的缝隙，把胶带撕开。他很小心，确保不撕烂白色的纸箱。他的双亲就是要把礼物装在白箱子里，然后船运过来，就是为了展示他们的财富足以让箱子在路上不被弄脏或损坏。

拿掉了胶带后，杰内西斯将纸箱打开，熟悉的气味向他袭来。甜甜的，家乡的气味瞬间飘入到他的鼻中。他微笑起来，眼里闪着光，拿起桌上的小刀，他把钉子去掉，将隔板抽了出来。蓝色的苹果露了出来，新鲜采摘的。有一些已经成熟了。杰内西斯能够从气味中分辨出来。他闭上双眼，享受着。

他的父母总是知道如何让他的生日变得特别。

今天没有训练课程，没有讲课，没有任务。杰内西斯在生日那天有任务要做，但那并没有困扰他。在巴诺拉的时候，他的父母总是喜欢给他举办一场很大的派对，找到些更新的，更有创意的方法让他感觉不舒服。安吉尔也在帮助他们。目前，他还没有见过任何庆祝生日的活动发生在特种兵里，所以他不需要担心这点。

把刀子放到一边，杰内西斯拿出一个苹果，闻了闻。这个还没有完全熟透，他放了回去。杰内西斯又拿起一个，重复着检查的过程，到第四个的时候他才找到一个成熟的。他把隔板放回去，然后把箱子留在那里。作为三等兵，他只需要和一个人分享房间。他们都有着单人床，一张桌子，一个床头柜用来放台灯。这是一个简单的房间，狭小，但是他不介意。安吉尔是他的室友，所以他不用担心房间会变得杂乱。

站起来，杰内西斯先咬了一小口苹果来品尝味道，苹果是鲜嫩多汁的，刚刚好。他咀嚼的时候忍不住发出一点呻吟，他太想念家乡的笨苹果了。在巴诺拉的时候，苹果是他每天的食物，在米德加无法吃到笨苹果是很痛苦的。

杰内西斯走出宿舍，穿着随意的私服，用来显示他今天休息。一些士兵在休假的时候还是会穿着制服，作为荣耀的象征。杰内西斯不喜欢这样，一件宽松的红色衬衫，没有把扣子全部系上，穿在他现在已经形成精练肌肉的身体上，搭配着一条黑色的裤子。他的鞋子是简约，舒服的，在他走过走廊的时候几乎不发出声音。

安吉尔是从来都不脱下制服的那些特种兵中的一员。杰内西斯很快看到了他的朋友，坐在下面士兵楼层的一个角落，正在和什么人交谈。杰内西斯继续向他走过去，步调随意。他停在了台阶上，看着下面安吉尔正在与之交谈的人。是萨菲罗斯。他的眼神锐利了点，脸色变得严肃起来，又咬了一口苹果。他考虑转身，走到另一个方向，但是萨菲罗斯已经捕捉到了他的身影，说了些杰内西斯听不到的话，然后安吉尔就转过了身，对他笑着招手。

看来是无法避开了。

他坐在安吉尔旁边一个空位的距离，离萨菲罗斯的距离甚至更远。这是故意的。杰内西斯感受到周围好奇的目光，但是无视了。“他们送来了苹果。”杰内西斯咬了一大口，说明着。安吉尔可能也很想吃了，自从他们离开巴诺拉，他就在惦记着家乡的苹果。不仅如此，这些送来的苹果来自杰内西斯家里那颗最大的苹果树。所有巴诺拉的孩子都想吃那棵树上的苹果。杰内西斯知道安吉尔也一样。但是，出于某些原因，安吉尔从来都没有拿过，或者问他要过树上的苹果。杰内西斯确信现在这点也不会改变。

“我很怀疑那就是全部了，他们不会只送你一件礼物。“安吉尔谴责地看着他，杰内西斯没有回答。纸箱里没有其他东西了，也没有另一个包裹。只有笨苹果。“三天后是杰内西斯的生日。”安吉尔现在在和萨菲罗斯说话了，他看起来似乎对此感兴趣，这超出了杰内西斯的预想。

“你现在的年龄是？“

声音还是一样的冷淡，即使他确实开口问了。杰内西斯知道安吉尔不会替他说的，所以他只能自己回答萨菲罗斯的问题，即使他并不想。“19岁。”其他的一些特种兵也知道他的生日，大多数三等兵不喜欢他，杰内西斯也不认识其他阶位的士兵，他基本没有和他们交流过。三等兵艾德文马菲斯，撞见他和萨菲罗斯接吻的那名士兵，向杰内西斯提出了一次性事作为生日礼物。杰内西斯还在考虑，他不再像过去那样被荷尔蒙驱动了，但是也必须要照顾下身体的需求。在离开巴诺拉之后，他一直只能用自己的手来解决。

安吉尔和萨菲罗斯再次开始他们的交谈。杰内西斯懒散地听着，继续吃着手上的笨苹果。萨菲罗斯不停地看向他，这让他感到不舒服。在沙发上被萨菲罗斯叫醒，在前一天晚上发生了那些事后，已经是很不舒服了。那晚萨菲罗斯似乎生气了，杰内西斯不想再见到他那种状态，萨菲罗斯也会是令人胆怯的，在他愿意表露情绪的时候。

他们在谈论着任务，过去的战斗，武器，所有士兵会讨论的话题。杰内西斯把书从口袋里拿出，打开来，边吃边阅读着。他一只手紧紧抓着面前的书本，已经发现萨菲罗斯在看着他的书了。他不会再让萨菲罗斯夺走它。杰内西斯计划今晚去看LOVELESS的演出，终于从上级那里拿到了准许，因为他的生日快到了。

“你已经看过那场演出了吗？“ 萨菲罗斯平稳地声音转变了谈话，将话题引到杰内西斯身上。看来将军想起他看的那本书是什么了。“我听说演出还在第八区继续着。”

“我今晚会去。“杰内西斯没有抬头，把下一句诗词刻印在心中，他快要把整本诗都记住了。这样，他可以开始把诗句插入到话语中，当时机正确的时候。杰内西斯确信他会找到时机的。

“有人一起去吗？“

杰内西斯终于抬起目光，看到萨菲罗斯脸上真诚的询问。为什么突然有兴趣了？这是他想要问出口的，但是并没有。萨菲罗斯终于又和他说话了，虽然杰内西斯不确定这是好事还是坏事。“我自己去。“ 那种带着兴趣的表情并没有改变，让他担心起来，”怎么了？“

“我今晚有任务要做。“安吉尔耸耸肩，认为这是萨菲罗斯想得到的答案。但杰内西斯知道不是。他的目光回到书上，咬了一口苹果，吮吸了一下几乎要流到书本上的苹果汁，当他发现萨菲罗斯看着他的目光有多么集中后，一抹粉红不受控制地出现在脸颊上。

”有问题吗？我喜欢笨苹果。“ 杰内西斯舔舐了下溢出的苹果汁，特意地，缓慢地移动着他的舌头。他观察着萨菲罗斯的反应。没有表情上的波动，但是萨菲罗斯也没有移开他的目光。

”想要人陪伴吗?”

手中的苹果差点掉了下来，杰内西斯赶快抓紧了它，才避免了掉落。他能看到萨菲罗斯唇角细微的勾起，萨菲罗斯在享受着眼前发生的。虽然这让杰内西斯感到血液愤怒地沸腾起来，但是他不能让萨菲罗斯（或者安吉尔，现在也在看着他了）发现。“我定了一个包间，所以……”

“那么，我会之后去你房间找你。”萨菲罗斯站了起来，向安吉尔友善地点了点头。

“很高兴和你见面，修雷，继续努力。”安吉尔过于兴奋以至于完全遗忘了萨菲罗斯和杰内西斯之间的尴尬气氛。杰内西斯很快明白了这点，这句恭维是一种聪明的策略，就像那个吻一样。

或者那真的只是好奇？就像萨菲罗斯说的那样？杰内西斯看着萨菲罗斯离开，知道他的目光停留得太久了，幸运的，安吉尔也没注意到这点。

演出很精彩。杰内西斯的身体挪到了座位边缘，身体前倾着看着舞台。演员在故事的叙述中旋转着。虽然他永远珍爱诗词原本的形式，杰内西斯知道他也爱着这次的演出。戏剧的重点被改变了，从战争分离了三位朋友，成为了一个爱情故事，但是其中的蕴意没有被改变。

杰内西斯总是想去扮演英雄的角色。

幕布降落了下来，解说员站在舞台的中央，用着朴实的语调，解释LOVELESS的最后一章的遗失，诗词的不完整。世人被留下了悬念，探寻着哪一位友人会获得胜利，如果誓言被实现，这个世界会不会被毁灭。杰内西斯自己也一直推测最后的诗篇。

缓慢的，剧场的灯光回来了。杰内西斯一直耐心地在萨菲罗斯提出问题的时候低声引用一两句诗词来解释。很显然萨菲罗斯无法像他一样享受这场演出。他笔直地坐在座位上，带着庄严的表情，银发在两侧垂下，瀑布般铺在他的后背和肩膀。他绿色的双眼还在看着舞台，像是认为还有会发生的事情，像是丢失的第五节。

杰内西斯站了起来，为演出的结束感到伤心，他知道有天他会再来看的。现在已经很晚了，黑暗降落在米德加。这已经是三等兵门禁的时间后了，但是杰内西斯拿到了准许，因为这是他对生日唯一的庆祝。今晚杰内西斯可以顺利回到他的卧室，没有任何问题，虽然他也不着急。

他想去讨论这场演出，但还是等到他们走出了剧院。有太多人认识萨菲罗斯了，特种兵的海报男孩，神罗的将军。他们在返回神罗大厦的路上，杰内西斯终于打破了沉默。“这场演出怎么样？“

“含义很模糊。“

“没有结尾的诗篇，LOVESS 会一直维持着这样。“杰内西斯笑了，看着没有星星的夜空。这是很可怕的，这里的天空变得那么的浑浊，虽然在第一眼的时候似乎没有问题。米德加产生了足够的污染来创造它自己的天空。这就是杰内西斯看见的，他怀念巴诺拉的天空。“LOVESS的终章一直有着不同的推断。”

他们继续走着，冷风在周围吹过。神罗大厦的前部分已经能看到了，谨慎的守卫站在巨大的门前。杰内西斯从裤子口袋里拿出了他的身份卡，萨菲罗斯也拿出了他的，倒不是说守卫需要看，他们都认识他。每个人都知道萨菲罗斯是谁。

无疑明天早晨就会有新的流言传出了。和一个像萨菲罗斯一样神秘的人在一起，这是注定要发生的事情。

“你的解释比解说员的话语更加富有诗词性。“萨菲罗斯拿着他的卡，走到入口左边的宽敞的楼梯，电梯在那边的后面。晚班的秘书对他们笑了笑，他们一起走进电梯，然后被带着升上主楼的惊人的高度。

“我只是在引用原文诗词。“杰内西斯等到电梯门关上了才回答。即使他没有说出口，杰内西斯很享受着个夜晚。现在是放松的时刻，去丢掉伪装，他们的竞争。虽然这只会持续一段时间。杰内西斯看到了士兵楼层，他和安吉尔共享的房间在这层。萨菲罗斯和他一起踏出了电梯。

夜晚的巡逻兵在那，按照命令无视了他们。他们的夜晚马上要结束了。杰内西斯打开房间的门，没有走进去。里面还是漆黑的，安吉尔并不在睡觉，他在神罗大厦的某处进行这任务，在明早才会回来。没有其他人在。杰内西斯转过身，想和萨菲罗斯说声晚安。

萨菲罗斯一手撑着门框，附身下来，他的唇擦过杰内西斯的。这是纯洁的接触，完全不像他们上一次的接吻。上一次是沮丧而充满欲望的。杰内西斯能感到他的心跳加速了，等待着萨菲罗斯会不会再靠近一次。那张苍白，严肃的脸离得那么近，但是没有再靠近过来，杰内西斯努力压制着想要靠过去的冲动。

“生日快乐。“话语让他的身体颤抖，并不是他预料中的，但也不是不想要。萨菲罗斯转过身，快步走过走廊。杰内西斯想跟在他身后。问题几乎滑出了他的舌尖。但萨菲罗斯在他能问出口之前就消失了。

他只能等到下一次了。

“你还想要你的生日礼物吗？“三等兵艾德文马菲斯紧张地询问着，声音颤抖。他是个勇敢地人，敢于说出这样的请求，特别是他曾看到过他和萨菲罗斯一起躺在地板上激吻。有一瞬间，杰内西斯想着马菲斯会不会以此来威胁他，如果他拒绝的话。

他希望不会。

“让我猜猜，是将军的事。“ 马菲斯沮丧地说道，看着自己的脚尖，“他是触不可及的，但我不是。”

这确实是将军的事，但并不是马菲斯以为的理由。杰内西斯被萨菲罗斯引起了兴趣，将军给他带来了蝴蝶般的扇动，同时也带来了竞争的郁结。这是一种奇怪而扭曲的结合，困扰着他，让他无法想清楚，或者探讨。杰内西斯想和安吉尔说下这件事，但这只会让事情更加尴尬，安吉尔甚至不知道杰内西斯对男人的兴趣，或者曾经和男人在一起过。

“给我一个机会。“

马菲斯眼中的渴望，让杰内西斯犹豫了下。他不理解这个金发的年轻人在他身上看到了什么。在还是士兵的时候，杰内西斯基本没有和他说过话，是的，他们共享过一个帐篷，但是其他人也在，像是安吉尔，和一个艰难地毕业，但已经离开了特种兵的青年。杰内西斯甚至有几次对马菲斯说过失礼的话，挖苦，贬低的。这是杰内西斯常用的态度，对付那些能力不如他的人。

马菲斯锁上了门。安吉尔还在任务中，大概一个小时内不会回来。“坐下吧。“他的声音并不是命令，而是流露着和眼中相同的渴求。杰内西斯知道这只会是短暂的事，一夜情，如果进一步发展的话。马菲斯知道这点吗？从他的表情中，杰内西斯知道他也明白这点。马菲斯只是感到好奇，而且他看到过杰内西斯亲吻一名男性，他可能认为这是最好的选择。至少杰内西斯是这么猜想的。

杰内西斯坐在书桌前的椅子上，带着无聊的神情，看着马菲斯跪下来，双手颤抖着伸向他的皮带，解开它，然后是扣子和拉链。杰内西斯深吸了一口气，感受着身上的手，让他的性器露出在周围冰冷的空气中。简单的几下抚摸让性器缓缓硬挺起来，距离上一次有人触碰他已经过了太久。

马菲斯先是用手套弄着他的阴茎，直到青年有了足够的勇气去含入它。杰内西斯闭上双眼，马菲斯并不是个毫无吸引力的人，但也不是他喜欢的类型。杰内西斯想象萨菲罗斯的脑袋在他的阴茎上起伏，萨菲罗斯的舌头在刺激着，双唇包裹着，双手挑逗着囊袋。马菲斯不会知道这点。这个过程用的时间比他喜欢的要久，显然马菲斯并不擅长这种技巧。他的身体绷紧，到达了高潮，精液射入马菲斯的口中。青年缓缓地退开，微笑着。杰内西斯即使睁开了双眼，这样马菲斯就不会知道他刚才完全没在看他。

”看吧，也不是那么坏。“马菲斯把他的精液抹在自己裤子上，然后帮他整理好拉链，扣子和皮带。”好了，马上该门禁了，我想我应该离开……“ 马菲斯似乎又开始紧张了，打开门，在杰内西斯说出些什么之前就快速离开了。这也许更好。马菲斯的口活远远比不上他所接受过最好的经历，可能这份失望也写在了他的脸上。这让他有点沮丧，但明天早晨，他就会恢复原样了。

糟糕的是他突然感觉到的罪恶感。他不应该感到愧疚，他现在没有和任何人在一起。但是，萨菲罗斯吻了他，那会代表一些事吗？杰内西斯越想越感到愧疚，最后决定把这件事抛在脑后，如果他和萨菲罗斯之间真的有什么感情，那也还没有开始发展，所以没有必要为此感到愧疚。

TBC


	5. 第四章： 诱惑 （Temptations）

第四章： 诱惑 （Temptations） 

这是个缓慢，一丝不苟的过程。每一个细节都必须要完美。杰内西斯把靴子系好，确保他暗蓝色的长裤细致地扎在里面，没有凌乱的翻起。他检查着自己的双腿，确保细节都注意到了。然后是上衣，比他原来的制服的蓝色要更暗一点，但还不是他喜欢的颜色。他把上衣穿在轮廓分明的身体上，整理好。特种兵标配的皮带被系上，扣子扣紧。肩甲挨个放到两边肩膀，配套的交叉皮带调整到舒适的状态。最后是黑色的手套，贴合在他的手指上，一直到手腕。

得到这身制服的测试对其他人来说也许是很艰难的，但对杰内西斯并不是。对安吉尔也不是，虽然有一点点困难。杰内西斯的速度起到了重要的作用。不仅仅是以历史排名第二的速度完成了任务（他没办法超越萨菲罗斯的记录），他也击倒了所有全息投影的敌人，鲜红的长剑急速舞动着，伴随着魔石产生的火焰。不仅如此，杰内西斯也拿到了他的第一只召唤兽，去Kalm的路上抓到的。

在进入19岁的几个月后，杰内西斯又长高了点，虽然不是很明显，但绝对更加强壮了。他现在频繁地出任务了。刚才，很突然的，主任拉扎德打电话通知他去办公室，杰内西斯现在是二等特种兵了，他对此感到自豪。

也许比不上未来他成为一等兵的那一刻，但这份自豪还是在心里。

一只手梳理过头发，杰内西斯看着镜子。有什么欠缺的部分。他打开储物柜，里面干净而整洁。他要寻找的物品闪着银色的光。这是一个长耳坠，杰内西斯唯一佩戴的饰物。他把耳坠穿过左耳的耳洞戴好，终于准备妥当。

米德加发生了事件。今天本来是他的假日，他正坐在士兵楼层的巨大的窗户边阅读书籍。一般不会有人来打扰他。他的手机响了起来，闪烁着。他接通电话，拉扎德命令他快速到他的办公室来。拉扎德说明了情况，低沉的声音用了过长的时间来解释。杰内西斯知道这种任务，过去，消灭威胁，然后回来。简单任务。

杰内西斯没有戴上他的头盔，认为没有必要。萨菲罗斯从来不会佩戴头盔。在他们一起出去观看LOVELESS之后，杰内西斯基本没见过他，他们在大厅遇见过一两次，在晋升的典礼上见过面，但是每次都是很短暂的。他能够看出萨菲罗斯的心里藏着什么事情。

现在不是想这些事的时候。杰内西斯整理好思绪，迈着坚实而优雅地步伐走向电梯，到达主楼，发生事故的地点很近，不需要任何交通工具。有一次杰内西斯不得不搭乘直升机去解决怪物的袭击。那位驾驶员，曾，快速地带着他们到了目的地。他和安吉尔跳出直升机，解决了问题，然后回到了完美地悬在空中的直升机上，又在几分钟内被带回了神罗大厦。曾是一位出色的驾驶员，但这似乎太浪费他的天赋了。

街道的灯光亮着，他快速穿过这里。米德加的夜晚总是很暗淡，杰内西斯还没有习惯这点。马菲斯说从小在这长大让他完全习惯这里的夜晚。在杰内西斯的生日之后，马菲斯越来越频繁地试图和他谈话，他们没有更亲密的接触，但是杰内西斯能看出这位年轻的士兵有多么渴望，这太明显了。

杰内西斯叹了口气，继续走向第八区的广场，事故被报道发生的地方。他的长剑背在后背，他和真实的士兵交战越多，他越明白他们并不需要他尽全力去解决。和二等兵的训练让他稍微高兴了点，但只有一点。下个月，他又会和安吉尔组队了，安吉尔同样是二等，这样能让他得到更多的提升。

枪声打破了午夜的空气。杰内西斯停下来了一会，苍蓝的双眼看着喷泉的方向。一位穿西装的男人正在追逐着某样东西，虽然杰内西斯无法分辨出来。那身西装是塔克斯的标配。杰内西斯开始冲刺，新的靴子抵抗着但并没有太大妨碍，接近喷泉的时候，他的呼吸没有一丝凌乱。

周围没有任何居民，杰内西斯飞快地注意到。他扫视着前方，判断着局势。和猫类相似的大型生物徘徊在喷泉四周。更多的枪声响起，杰内西斯抽出他的长剑，巨大的生物笨重地挪动着它们肌肉发达的四肢，粗壮的触手从背后伸出，在半空舞动着。它们的眼睛在闪光。

忽视掉胃里突然奇怪的感觉。杰内西斯冲上前，跳跃着斩下一击，降落在一侧后紧接着下一次没有破绽的攻击。战斗对他来说像是舞蹈一般，脚步轻盈，移动迅速而有效率，每一下斩击和前刺带着精确的角度和速度，就像是芭蕾舞者精准的旋转。

伴随着刺耳的尖叫声，巨大的生物落到地上。解决完其他生物后，他看向四周，一些略为小只的生物，额头上早已被射入了子弹。杰内西斯又看到那位塔克斯了，黑色的长发向后扎成马尾，漆黑的双眼和严肃的表情。他立刻认出了这位塔克斯。这次任务重要到需要曾和特种兵一起出动吗？

两次枪击后，最后两只跑动的生物倒在地上。它们看上去一点也不普通。杰内西斯走近了点，发现它们是没有毛发的。看上去像是鲜红的肌肉直接暴露在外，皮肤过于薄以至于仿佛是透明的，但与此同时又非常强壮。杰内西斯触碰了下其中一只的腿部，颤抖着，这几乎是感觉熟悉的。

摇了摇头，杰内西斯站了起来，把剑收入剑鞘。他的身体在发抖，即使他努力想隐藏这点。

曾拿出他的手机，安静地说了一些话，然后再把手机放回到西装口袋。塔克斯注视着他，仿佛在揣测他的想法。他不喜欢那双眼睛里闪过的光。“你已经不需要在这里了。”

“发生了什么事？“

“实验室的电源故障。“

电源故障？杰内西斯怀疑地想着，他再次看向那些生物，它们的眼睛是蓝色的，MAKO实验过的颜色，就像是杰内西斯自己的。这让他感到不舒服。“宝条？”

“荷兰德。”

杰内西斯转过身，困惑地看着塔克斯。荷兰德？这个男人从他记事以来就经常出现再他生活里，在很多的场合照顾他，一位随叫随到的私人医生。杰内西斯无法想象荷兰德拥有这些生物，曾一定是弄错了，这些是怪物！

“我不希望你继续呆在这里，看到其他塔克斯的成员。“

“因为他们在跟踪我，对吗？“杰内西斯知道他们，即使他不应该。拉扎德从未提到过，萨菲罗斯也没有，但杰内西斯还是发现了。他能感觉到他们的视线，能感觉到他们隐藏在阴影，不管他走到哪里。神罗一直在严格地监视他，出于某些原因。杰内西斯并不在乎这些。

“你怎么知道的？“

“我怎么会不知道？“ 他想留在这里，但是那种毛骨悚然的感觉又回来了，如同冰块一般坠在他的胃里。荷兰德怎么会拥有这些野兽？他看着那些生物，不得不离开。有一瞬间，他感到快呕吐出来了。这会对他的特种兵记录造成多大的影响？杰内西斯快速离开了。

他回到了神罗大厦，但是胃里那股下沉的感觉并没有消失。

淋浴喷头在他拧开的时候发出点噪音，水在里面挤压了一阵之后才喷洒出来。杰内西斯耐心地等待蒸汽在公用浴室的地板上聚集，现在这里只有他一个人。他伸手去试了下水温，感觉很好，他把毛巾解开，挂到一边，然后走入水中。

如同一层外皮被从身上剥离，杰内西斯闭着双眼，在热水落在他的头部和肩膀的时候微微偏头。不知为何他感到了疲惫。热气是有帮助的，水压也是。他在那里站了一会，让热水冲洗着身体。即使他在之前的任务里几乎没有出汗，而且早上才淋浴过一次，他还是需要这些热水，空荡的房间，思考的时间。

他拿起一瓶普通的洗发水，挤了一点到手上，然后涂抹到头发上，一直揉到头皮。保持干净一向能让他感觉更好。淋浴就是其中一种方式。每次关掉水龙头，走出浴室的时候都会让他感觉更舒服。现在还不是结束的时候，他洗去头发里的洗发液，手指按摩着头部，确保泡沫全部被冲洗干净。他的红发轻微地卷曲起来，杰内西斯不得不走过一个隔间（其实都不能称之为隔间，因为并没有隔板或者帘布），去找到公用的润发素，挤了一点在手上后，把瓶子放回原位。

走回去的时候他把润发素涂抹到头发上，在热水外站了一会，让润发素渗入到头发中，保养好它。他花了不少心思在沐浴上，这让他能够把注意力转移到其他事情上，而不是那些野兽，和其他问题和质疑他希望向荷兰德提出的。杰内西斯走回到热水中，听到换衣间的门打开的轻响。他的感官现在急速地增强了。

这是MAKO实验造成的，他知道这点。当他把灯熄灭的时候，他的眼睛在黑暗中闪着荧光。人们会注视着他的双眼。他在这些时候会感到骄傲，他知道他比其他人更优秀，他知道他的速度更快，他知道他能够越来越擅长战斗，他知道他能比其他的特种兵接受更多的MAKO注射。安吉尔接受注射的剂量和他一样，但是比他的效果稍微差一点。杰内西斯能够在不久后就能取得更大的成就。

另一个人走进了淋浴间，走到他旁边的空位。他识别出了那种有点不平衡的步伐，过于沉重，但并不是因为那人的重量。马菲斯不会在特种兵的生涯中做到太好，至少不像他自己那么期待的。他确实在变得强壮，但他的体格还是偏瘦，肌肉只足够让他使用棍棒类武器，或者一把短剑。他相貌英俊，但并不突出，也不独特。他金色的头发过短地贴在头上，无趣，棕色的双眼只能显示出一些MOKO的效用。

杰内西斯叹息着，把润发素从头发中洗去，无视了马菲斯。这位比他年轻的特种兵（现在仍然是三等）却不会保持沉默。杰内西斯能感觉到马菲斯注视着他的视线，看着他更加强壮的身躯。在洗干净了润发素，把头发弄顺滑之后，杰内西斯睁开了双眼，看向身边的人，马菲斯正在微笑着看着他。

“你的任务进行得顺利吗？“

“顺利。“他来沐浴是为了忘掉这场任务的，而不是为了谈论它。

“拉扎德主任最近总是让你忙绿着。“

“是的。“这是很让人沮丧的。杰内西斯想花时间和萨菲罗斯搏击，或者至少能够和他谈话，或者用他偷印的卡再去萨菲罗斯的公寓。拉扎德让他们两人频繁奔走着，都无法见面，或者只有数秒的时间，那只让他更加沮丧了。

“安吉尔怎么样？“

“ 最近没有见面，拉扎德把他派到Kalm了。“杰内西斯确实想念他的朋友，即使他从来不会承认。如果有人问起，他会立刻说没有了安吉尔的呼噜声，他会睡得更好，即使安吉尔并不会打呼。其他的特种兵并不知道这点，所以没有关系。而且这是很有用的理由。

”你感觉孤单吗？“

这不是他能立刻回答的问题。杰内西斯不认为他感觉到的是孤单，虽然非常相似。他想和萨菲罗斯有更多的时间接触，也想安吉尔快点回来。好吧，这就是孤单。但他很怀疑这份孤单能被马菲斯缓解。

”不。“他的声音没有起伏，只是冷淡的。马菲斯已经习惯了这点，这并没有什么作用。杰内西斯拿起香皂，开始清洗身体，不流下一点汗水或者血迹。这不难做到，之前的任务基本不需要多少努力。

马菲斯微笑着从他手中拿过香皂。不难猜测他的意图，杰内西斯转过身，马菲斯拿着香皂擦洗这他的后背，带着崇敬的神情。因为澡堂里没有其他人，这么做事没有问题的。有其他人在场的时候，他们甚至不会和对方说话。不同阶级的士兵一般会各自聚集在一起，不会跨层互动。而他们也不会帮互相洗澡。

这几乎是稍微不舒服的。马菲斯的双手在他的身上游荡着，探索者。杰内西斯试着不去扭动。这花的时间太久了。马菲斯让他转过身，看着他，轻轻拉低他的头，让他的目光落下来。年轻的士兵向他的脸靠近过来，杰内西斯转过头，把水甩掉一些，然后拿起他的毛巾，把马菲斯留在原地，离开了。

他不能这么做。

是时候他做点什么来解决他的孤单了。

“你是怎么骗过扫描仪让你拥有安保权限的？“

突然传来的声音让杰内西斯放下了手，他刚准备敲门，但是看来他要先对付一个塔克斯。他转过身，看到那身黑白西装一如既往的干净整洁，尽管几个小时前才经历了一场战斗。作为二等兵，杰内西斯没有门禁，但他还是不能到达有着重要住所的楼层，这是安全问题。“士兵楼层的电脑配备了安保卡扫描仪。”

“你入侵了它。“

杰内西斯没有回答，他并没有感觉到罪恶感。塔克斯是神罗的法律和规则的执行者。没有人希望被加入他们的黑名单。杰内西斯决定得尽量妥当处理。“并不难做到。如果我有萨菲罗斯的电话号码——“

“他从不接电话。“

看起来这位塔克斯知道所有事。杰内西斯思考着曾可能知道的其他事。他不能说他认为萨菲罗斯会接他的电话，那听起来太可疑了。杰内西斯几乎想笑了，他在和塔克斯一样思考。“所以我才会上来。”

“我们也许会需要你的技能。“

无视了曾说的话，杰内西斯敲响了门，露出标志性的微笑。曾很快走开了，在门打开之前进入了电梯。门被打开，萨菲罗斯站在那，带着惊讶的表情。“哦。“

‘哦’？‘哦’是他唯一想说的？杰内西斯按捺着怒火，目光快速扫过萨菲罗斯身后，试图发现任何人在客厅。没有其他人，只有台灯亮着，一些文件在沙发前的桌上。其他房间的灯没有被打开。杰内西斯感到轻松了点，虽然不知道原因。

“进来。“

萨菲罗斯的声音中带着决意，像是已经做好了某项决定。杰内西斯并不是很想进去，但还是跨过了门槛，在萨菲罗斯的示意下坐到了沙发上。他坐在沙发的一端没有灯光的地方，只有一半身体被暗淡的灯光照亮。萨菲罗斯还站在门口，猫眼四处巡视了一番才把门关上，走到沙发边坐下。他没有继续审阅文件，但是他的左手在文件上徘徊着，像是考虑要不要看它。

他们之间的安静几乎是难以忍受的。杰内西斯盯着眼前的墙壁，没有什么新的变化，没有任何不同。这只是一面金属墙。玻璃桌上的手机还是在闪着光，有几本新书，也有了更多的文件。看起来萨菲罗斯是在忙于办公。

“你吻他了吗？“

突然的问题惊吓到了杰内西斯，他的双眼睁大，身体紧绷着。他看向萨菲罗斯，看到他的视线低垂着，双眼半睁开，手指无意义地盘旋在文件上空。他语气里的情绪是杰内西斯没有预料的，那听起来几乎像是嫉妒。

“三等兵艾德文马菲斯，曾告诉我的。“

杰内西斯摇着头。他知道萨菲罗斯在问的是什么事。但是曾？那位塔克斯知道的过多，让杰内西斯感到不舒服。“不，我没有吻过他。”这让他不由得去想那群塔克斯是怎么看待这件事的，他们知道神罗大厦里每一个秘密，他们一定有自己的想法，他们也许还会在这些秘密上赌博。杰内西斯不想知道他们在这件事上赌了什么。“我从未想那么做过。”

带着黑色手套的手指停止了划动，落到了文件上。萨菲罗斯闪着绿光的双眼移动着，开始看向他的方向，慢慢地把头转了过来。银色的长发滑落下来，遮住了部分脸，他把头发拨开，向前靠去。萨菲罗斯似乎是在试探着两人之间靠近的距离，凑近到他面前，但是没有继续接近。

他知道萨菲罗斯期盼的答复，他消除了两人的距离，轻轻吻上萨菲罗斯的嘴唇。一只手伸到他的脑袋后侧，抓着他的红发，将他的头固定住。杰内西斯分开双唇，让萨菲罗斯试探着舔舐着他的舌头进入。另一只带着手套的手触摸着他的大腿。杰内西斯颤抖着，试图集中然后沦陷下去。

在他反应过来前，他们躺在了沙发上，他被萨菲罗斯压在身下。亲吻继续着，偶尔分开进行几次急促的呼吸，然后再次贴在一起。萨菲罗斯的手在他的身上抚摸着，而他还处于震惊中，身体僵直，只有唇舌在热切地回应。

手机的铃声传来。

萨菲罗斯的左脚踢飞了手机，让它撞到了金属的墙壁上，掉落下来，但铃声依然响着，手机闪烁，震动着。抱怨着，萨菲罗斯从他身上爬起来，走过去捡起手机。他的双眼里显示着怒意，以及欲求。“明白了，长官。”萨菲罗斯用力关了手机，瞪了几秒才开口讲话：“拉扎德让我去他的办公室一趟。”

“多久……“

“我不知道。“

杰内西斯能感觉到欲望，他自己的，和萨菲罗斯的，但看起来今晚是不可能继续了。叹息着，杰内西斯坐了起来，整理下衣服后站起。他不想离开，但他必须离开。

”两名塔克斯已经确认了今晚第八区的野兽来自荷兰德的实验室。“拉扎德的手交叠着，手肘撑在桌上。萨菲罗斯在远处看着，士兵总管如果没有急事是不会这么晚让他过来的。”他声称是在改良它们，让它们未来可以代替士兵去完成危险的任务、“

”它们是怎么逃脱的？“

”雪崩袭击了MAKO反应炉，虽然我们的军队很快击败了他们，但是一些设施还是被损坏了，造成了小范围电源故障，荷兰德的实验室正好在范围里。“ 拉扎德点了下键盘，一张图片投影在他背后：”我们对那些野兽进行了解刨。“

”结果是？“

”我们有理由怀疑这并不是他唯一的实验。“

萨菲罗斯不明白他怎么会和这件事有牵连。他几乎没有和荷兰德接触过，仅仅见过这位古怪的博士一两次。这个人是疯狂的，但没有到宝条那种程度。而从萨菲罗斯所知道的，荷兰德负责杰内西斯的健康和MAKO注射。

”我希望你能留意下安吉尔修雷和杰内西斯拉普索道斯。我们找到了和他们的治疗相关的文件，而这让我暂时不能信任荷兰德。“ 他推了下眼镜，看着萨菲罗斯。将军好奇着这么柔弱的人为什么能够担当士兵总管，拉扎德都没有上过战场。

”你想让我监视他们。“ 萨菲罗斯的声音里含着谴责，他等待着拉扎德的反应。但是并没有，像是拉扎德早就预料到了。

”曾告诉我，你们三人是朋友，这样不会产生怀疑。“ 拉扎德的声音里并不含着虚假，他不像曾知道得那么多，这是好事。因为萨菲罗斯几乎能够断定拉扎德不会允许他和杰内西斯的关系，或者他和任何人有亲密关系。而让他更担忧的是宝条会知道这件事，那位疯狂的博士是不会允许这种接触的。

”修雷还在Kalm。“

”比起他，我更担心拉普索道斯。测试结果显示他对治疗的反应要比修雷强烈。“拉扎德移走了显示屏的文件，手指轻敲着桌面。”如果发现任何异常，向我报道。“

萨菲罗斯点头，他不喜欢这个决定，但是拉扎德是他的上司。他没有选择。他需要更多地介入到杰内西斯的生活了，他也必须要去面对胃里紧张的悸动，那种无法解释的渴望。通常他能处理所有肉体反应，长时间接连的训练和超量MAKO的注射让他能够轻易无视掉对普通人来说致命的伤口。而这些肉体的反应，和随之而来的心理的活动，是非常难处理的。

知道他的逗留只会引起质疑。萨菲罗斯很快离开了。当他回到公寓的时候，他忍不住对空无一人的房间感到失望，虽然之前杰内西斯和他是同时间离开的。

”我有一项提议。“

几秒后萨菲罗斯才将目光抬起，他看了面前的塔克斯一会后又回到他的工作中。拉扎德让他签署表格和审查任务报告，让他留在米德加。这是一种浪费，但也是必要的。萨菲罗斯拿起笔，把签名写在每页下方。他的笔迹是简明锐利的，没有任何多余的部分。

”我相信其中一名特种兵的才华在他现在的位置上会被浪费掉。“

”是吗？“萨菲罗斯试着让自己听起来感兴趣点，但是失败了。他翻过下一张表格。”什么样的才华？“

”他能够轻易地突破神罗的安保系统。事实上，他入侵了电脑让他的安保卡拥有去其他楼层的权限。“ 曾的身边有着椅子，但是他没有坐下。萨菲罗斯唯一记得他坐下的时候是在直升飞机。”他能够让行动安静而迅速。“

停顿了一会，萨菲罗斯思考着是哪一位特种兵。应该是一等，不然曾不会特地来问。他没想出答案，继续阅读下一份报告。“还有其他方面吗？“

”他很聪明，他的话语能让其他人愿意谈话，即使是最防备的人，他会成为一名很合格的塔克斯。“

曾看着他的样子让萨菲罗斯放下了手中的文件，集中思考他说的话。即使是最防备的……杰内西斯。萨菲罗斯想起了那张卡。“为什么你会认为他可能会想离开特种兵？“

”首先，我们有着更高地工资，第二，我们有更多自由时间，第三，没有任何会质疑一个引用诗词的塔克斯——“

”他不会离开特种兵。“

”我确定我能够说服他。“

”你不能拥有他。“ 这句话伴随着低吼，比萨菲罗斯设想的要凶狠。曾退后了一步，恐惧一瞬间闪过，然后那副训练过的平静的表情又回来了。萨菲罗斯站起来，优雅地挺直身体，他俯视地瞪着曾，知道他是更加高大，更加强壮的一方。

”这听起来你是在对艾德文马菲斯说话，而不是我。“

精准的观察像是一记耳光，曾在他能够反驳之前就离开了。

说到马菲斯……

萨菲罗斯离开了他的办公室，让灼热的思绪牵动着他的步伐。不久他发现自己身处士兵楼层，正在敲着一扇门。门一被打开，萨菲罗斯就闯了进去，受到惊吓的三等兵窜到墙边，发着抖。

”将军，长官——“

”所以，你就是那个臭名昭著的艾德文马菲斯。“萨菲罗斯的声音让屋内的气氛更为紧张。他能够感受到年轻的士兵散发出的恐慌，他也能够嗅到在青年的额头上开始形成的汗珠。他的感官不会让他错过这些。

”长官，是有什么事情出错了吗？“他的声音颤抖着，身子试图陷进墙壁里。即使在黑暗中，萨菲罗斯也能看见他在不断打抖。萨菲罗斯绿色的猫瞳危险地收缩着。

“我——“

“安静。“ 说出的命令饱含着怒火和恶意，萨菲罗斯向前一步，清楚他此刻的模样有多么令人畏惧。他会变得更加恐怖，如果正宗出现的话。”我认为我们之间有些话需要说明。“

马菲斯点点头，眼睛瞪得巨大。额头上的汗珠开始滑落他苍白的脸。萨菲罗斯再次靠前一步，银发如同混乱的光圈环绕四周。他的脸绷紧着，显示着对自身愤怒的克制。

“从现在开始，你不能和你的上级，二等兵拉普索道斯有任何联系。你不能和他说话，你不能和他一起进餐，最重要的是，你不能碰他。“萨菲罗斯又靠近一步。“明白了？“

士兵发出像是“嗯“的声音，身体向墙缩着，肩膀蜷起仿佛想让自己尽量缩小。萨菲罗斯再靠前一步，马菲斯疯狂地开始点头，泪水浮现在他的眼中。

”收拾你的行李。“萨菲罗斯看到他眼中的犹豫，左手稍微往后：”你现在被立刻分配到朱农。“ 正宗的刀柄在手中紧握着，准备着一次迅速的攻击。马菲斯已经打破了特种兵的法则，萨菲罗斯非常清楚这点，因为他也不止打破了一条。

浑身发着抖，泪水在眼里晃动，马菲斯开始把他的东西胡乱地扔进一个行李袋，看都不看一下。几分钟后他离开了房间。萨菲罗斯放开了正宗，从口袋里拿出手机，打通了一个电话。

”艾斯利指挥官，我重新考虑了你关于朱农的设施需要加派人手的要求。三等兵艾德文马菲斯会被指派过去。“ 他压制着声音里的不理智和残留的愤怒。

“我需要让人去通知他吗？“

”不需要，他已经在路上了。“萨菲罗斯挂断了通话，在黑暗中站立着。他不能现在去见杰内西斯，他不能保证现在的他会做出什么事情。一个可能性，他最渴望的事情，他不能允许发生。他不希望怒火毁掉他的第一次。

飞速走动着，萨菲罗斯回到了他的办公室。他会投入到工作中直到他无法思考其他事情，最后，他就可以疲惫而没有选择地去睡觉了。

TBC


	6. 第五章：结束的开始 （THE BEGINNING OF THE END）

坠落的记忆 

第五章：结束的开始 （THE BEGINNING OF THE END）

最近的几周变得很艰难。突然间，萨菲罗斯更多地出现在了他的生活中，而马菲斯则完全消失了。杰内西斯思考了5秒钟，还是没有询问这个事情，然后在5秒后把这件事抛在脑后。安吉尔回来了，他被派去指导新兵，鼓励他们，教育他们荣誉和梦想。安吉尔的举止变得更加严肃，他偶尔还是会微笑，但是不再和过去相同。

每一个时间超过一天的任务都包含了萨菲罗斯。他们现在频繁地进行搏击训练了。杰内西斯不由得怀疑是不是萨菲罗斯在背后操纵着，让他们单独在一起的时间不变得过分灼热和沉重。总会有事情打断他们，不是宝条，就是荷兰德，或者拉扎德，曾，甚至神罗总裁。离开将军肌肉紧实的躯体是困难的，但他不得不分开他们紧贴的双唇，把震动的手机从还穿在身上的衣服（令人沮丧）里拿出来。杰内西斯接起电话，几乎无法回话，萨菲罗斯继续着两人身体间的摩擦，让他很难集中。是荷兰德的电话。

从萨菲罗斯的身下爬出来不是件容易的事，但他还是努力做到了。但更困难的是说服他自己离开。

荷兰德的实验室在神罗大厦之外，还是受到神罗的资助。杰内西斯坐在列车里，双腿交叠，长剑放置在腿上。没有人靠近他，他们都能够看到他的眼睛闪烁着的光，特种兵的标志，以及他的制服，更别说他手上吓人的长剑。如果他能够穿上一等兵的制服……这不会太久了。杰内西斯能察觉这点，他有机会接触的一等兵都对他赞誉有加，拉扎德也更多地当面给他安排任务。所有变化都指向可能的晋升。

大门处一个黑色的球体在扫描了他之后，打开了锁，让他进去。他早已熟悉这些实验室，几乎不用留心，杰内西斯走过弯曲的楼道，进入往下的台阶。他现在在地下了，虽然还没有到电梯。那并不远，荷兰德在那里等他。

荷兰德总是那么古怪，容易被操控。杰内西斯无法克制嘴唇浮现的残酷的笑容，看到荷兰德穿在白色大褂下的黄色上衣，上面印着罐装笨苹果的广告。那是杰内西斯离开巴诺拉之前创办的小企业，他仍然为之自豪的过去的一部分。荷兰德就像一块巨大的广告牌。

”最近感觉怎么样？杰内西斯？“

冰蓝的双眼看向科学家，他性格里恶劣的那部分总是会在荷兰德面前浮现，就像是那名科学家周围环绕着有毒的气体，每次他们见面的时候都会入侵到他的身体中。阴沉尖刻的声音从他口中传出，几乎惊吓到了他自己：“很好。”

又是那种被腐蚀的感觉。

“有不顺心的事发生了。“

“没有。”杰内西斯立刻反驳道，保持着两人的距离，一起走进电梯。他双臂交叉，抱着胸，瞪着伪装成父母的模样关心他的人。荷兰德在微笑，这让杰内西斯想去殴打他，把笑容从他丑恶的脸上剥离下来。“拉扎德总是让我待在神罗大厦，我想要任务，我想要测试自己的能力。”

“很好，不久后，你就会比宝条的宠物更加出色。“

杰内西斯无法控制地发出一声低吼，双眼在电梯暗淡的灯光下闪烁着。

“啊，抱歉，我忘了你在和它（it）交朋友。“

另一声低吼立刻传来，镶嵌在他肩甲上的魔石开始闪光。荷兰德笑出声，息事宁人地挥挥手。杰内西斯现在更加讨厌这个男人了。终于，电梯停止了移动，荷兰德走了出去，杰内西斯安静地跟着，和平常一样坐到冰冷的医疗用的床上。荷兰德准备着注射，绿色的液体在注射器里闪着光。杰内西斯在针头插进来的时候没有作出反应，液体很快进入了他的血液中。

恶心的感觉瞬间袭来，杰内西斯用戴着手套的手背捂住嘴，吞咽着。周围的事物旋转着。他深呼吸了一次，坚持让双眼睁开。同时，荷兰德在笑着，潦草地记录着笔记。在恶心感过去后，他的双眼闪着蓝色的微光，无法停止地闪烁着，这最终会减弱，但是要几个小时后了。他感到身体在变冷。

“我想要做一些测试，到那间玻璃制成的房间去。“

杰内西斯站了起来，活动下双肩。左边的肩膀感觉很紧绷，像是肌肉打成结了一般。咬着牙，杰内西斯走近了那间圆形的，全是玻璃的房间，耐心等待着。另一侧的门打开了，一只他见过的那种类似猫科的野兽安静地走了进来。它们确实是荷兰德的。恶心感再次袭来。

野兽猛扑过来，伸出尖锐的爪子，利齿暴露着。杰内西斯闪向一侧，同时抽出了鲜红的长剑，飞快地斩下一击。野兽身上瞬间出现了一条长长的伤口，鲜血喷涌而出，但它还在移动着，往后退了几步，再次冲他扑来。杰内西斯轻易地闪过，顺势再次使出一击。

野兽摇晃着退后，但拒绝停止。

杰内西斯咽下嘴中难受的粘稠感，向野兽冲去，给予致命的一击。它哀嚎着，巨大的身体瘫倒下来。虽然它尝试着站起，但却无法做到，杰内西斯砍下它的头，终止了挣扎。挥动着他的长剑，甩去上面粘上的血，杰内西斯把剑收回。他感觉像是被那头野兽吸引着一般，即使它倒在血泊里，身躯被切断。

周围的一切变成了黑色。

杰内西斯已经离开几个小时了。安吉尔也不知道他在哪里。他问安吉尔要了杰内西斯的手机号，带着手套的手指轻按着手机上的数字，然后拨打了电话。他听着手机的铃声，不停地响着，最后转到信息留言。萨菲罗斯挂断了，看着空白的墙壁。他看着最近的钟表，再次拨打了电话，还是没有回应。他拨打了拉扎德的号码。

“有什么问题吗？“

“是关于杰内西斯的。“ 这是他第一次使用他的朋友（他的爱人）的名字，在这一刻，他不关心这些，担忧占据了他的内心。

“你在哪里？“

“我会直接去你的办公室。“萨菲罗斯挂断了电话，穿起他的外衣，在走出门的时候顺手扣好。他跑着进入电梯，焦急地不断按着主管的办公室所在的楼层按钮，直到电梯门总算关上。萨菲罗斯希望电梯能够更快点，他感觉一块巨石坠入了他的胃里。萨菲罗斯不喜欢这种感觉，这是他第一次经历这种情绪，他希望不要再经历一次了。

他猛地推开拉扎德办公室的门，冲到主任面前，双手重重地砸在桌面上，这让主任几乎跳起来，但萨菲罗斯没注意这些。“杰内西斯到现在还没有回来，这种见面一般只会是三十分钟在实验室，来回的交通费时三十分钟，但现在已经过去几个小时了。”

拉扎德保持了他冷静的模样，手指轻敲着桌面：“实验室？”

“荷兰德，荷兰德在几个小时前打电话让他过去，杰内西斯应该在八点之前回来。“

“回到哪里？“

萨菲罗斯张开嘴，但制止了自己的冲动。他刚想说“我的公寓”。然后意识到会透露的信息。拉扎德并不知道他们的关系。萨菲罗斯深呼吸一口子，站直了身子，双手放在两侧。几秒钟的安静让他冷静下来，回到平常的声音，冷静，低沉。他之前无意识地举动接近于喊叫。

但这个问题无法被避免。“我的公寓。”

“去做什么事？“ 拉扎德的声音听起来还是真诚的，像是他不了解这个情况。曾没有告诉他，这是件好事。有些时候萨菲罗斯甚至怀疑曾会不会把所有事报告给神罗总裁，他会不会留着一些信息作为自己的筹码。这似乎是塔克斯会做的事情。

“进行战术的辩论。“他的声音是平淡的，没有谎言的痕迹。“停止无意义的问题，我们需要知道出了什么问题。拉普索道斯一直没有接电话。”

“你和修雷说了吗？“

“是的，他也不知道发生了什么。我让他试着给荷兰德打电话，但是也没有回应。“

“荷兰德和宝条正在竞争科学部门的首席，如果我们让你过去，会让情况更加复杂。我不希望介入这些部门纷争。“

“那如果拉普索道斯出了什么意外？“萨菲罗斯再次感受到了那股怒火，让他的双拳紧绷着。

“再等一个小时，我会让曾带几个塔克斯去调查。“

这并没有让他感觉好起来。萨菲罗斯明白宝条对他自己做的那些事，有些治疗，有些测试是不人道的，而他能想象荷兰德不会有多大不同。随着进行中的对首席的争夺，萨菲罗斯知道他们也承受着极端的压力去表现自身作为科学家的能力。知道杰内西斯在荷兰德的实验室里，独自一人，和外界切断所有联系让他极度的不安。

“一个小时，在那之后，你无法阻止我。“ 这是一个直接的威胁，但拉扎德连眼睛都没有眨一下。他现在能明白为什么拉扎德能成为特种兵总管了，没有什么能够干扰到他，即使是特种兵首席的怒火。这是件好事，这样荷兰德假如想试压的话也不会成功。

“再注射一次。“

荷兰德准备着针头，带着不关心的表情接近倒下的特种兵。杰内西斯几乎无法抬起头来，他坐在地面上，一条腿摊开，另一条弯曲起来。他安静地低着头，鲜红的头发滑落下来遮住他的脸。肩膀上有规律的阵痛不肯消失，防止着他陷入昏迷。荷兰德没有停下来。这已经远远多过了杰内西斯过去接受的注射量，但他无法把荷兰德赶开。

房间的温度升高着，能量汇聚在空气中。一瞬间地面开始闪光，然后又变回了普通的样子。荷兰德停止了脚步，杰内西斯强迫自己抬头看去，科学家的身影模糊这，整个屋子都变成黑白色的模糊画面。杰内西斯抵抗着身体想要闭上眼睛，昏迷过去的冲动，他在这里多久了？杰内西斯勉强地看清了不远处的钟表，已经是午夜了。

热量开始汇集，荷兰德再次靠近，跪下来，将针头插入他的手臂，他能够感觉到MAKO进入他的血管，流遍他的身体。这次他没能压抑住身体的瑟缩，和之后的颤抖。有一瞬间他的双眼闭上了，眼皮沉重地下沉着。温度再次升高，他的皮肤像是在火焰中一般。杰内西斯睁开双眼，看到地面发出的鲜红的光芒，在空气中怒吼的风暴。他的手在发光，他注视着他的手，集中精力。光芒停止了，风暴也随之消散。不久后闪光的地面变回到冰冷，没有标记的原样。

叹息着，杰内西斯再次闭上双眼，荷兰德在看着他，双眼兴奋地睁大，杰内西斯无法承受这种目光。

喊叫声开始了，在他的耳边不断回响，伤害着他早已疼痛的脑袋。先是荷兰德的声音，然后是一个他无法完全识别的声音，包含着怒火，穿透过宽敞的实验室。

“从他身边滚开！“

“他会没事的！他是顶尖的！是完美的！“

一双手臂环住了他的身体，将他抱了起来。他呻吟着，脑袋接触到坚实的胸膛。他同时感觉到了皮肤和皮革。杰内西斯想要睁开双眼，但是失败了，身体的本能已经接管，生存是本能唯一寻求的。

快速的步伐移动着他们。这感觉像是身处一艘海面上动荡的小船。杰内西斯再次想试着睁开双眼，还是失败了，他的意识坠入了黑暗。

“他这样子已经持续多久了？“

周围的世界处在一团迷雾当中，一切都是黑暗的。说话的声音像是电流，像是烟雾，快速溜走着，无法被捕捉。

“我不知道，曾现在正在调查荷兰德。“

声音突破了黑暗，拉回了一点他的意识。他仍然处于深层的黑暗中，手指的触感穿过了迷雾，将几缕发丝从他滚烫的前额拨开。杰内西斯无法移动。

“宝条说什么了？“

怒火充斥在那声音里，牵引着杰内西斯的意识。“宝条说他是个失败品，不久后就会死去。”

“这只是他们之间的竞争，将军。“

“你知道G项目是什么吗？”

“不知道。“

手指又在触碰他的头发了，梳理着因为汗水而纠结在一起的红发。声音里的沮丧让杰内西斯强迫自己睁开了双眼。“他使用的力量是巨大的，整个实验室像是成了地狱一般，这些能量都是从他身上引出的。”

“他总是对治疗反应更加剧烈。“

“为什么他们必须这么做？“

“谁？做什么？“

”宝条和荷兰德，为什么他们要对我们做出这些事？“

没有回答。杰内西斯能看到安吉尔坐在床脚，正在困惑地思考着。他知道是萨菲罗斯正坐在他身边，用一种舒服的方式玩弄着他的头发。他们也许没有注意到他正在听着，没有注意到他已经醒来。

他低估了萨菲罗斯的感官。

”拉普索道斯？“

有一瞬间他不想要回答。他想要萨菲罗斯叫他的名字，表现出他们早已拥有的亲密度，但这是不是太超过了？安吉尔知道吗？不，如果知道的话，他最好的朋友会感到不适，而不是开心。

”是的，将军?” 他无法掩饰声音里带着的嘲讽，他太虚弱了，只有声带在运转着，身体的其他部分都像是瘫痪了一般。

“他对你做了什么？“

“和以前没有什么变化。“

“那种能量——“

“是新得到的。“ 杰内西斯打断了他的话，他完全睁开眼睛了，看着刚才在他发间的手退开。萨菲罗斯又变回原本冷淡克制的样子了，像是他不希望杰内西斯知道那些亲密的触碰。这让他的内心沸腾这，胃里翻滚着。以他现在虚弱的身体状态，这种激烈的感情恐怕不是好事。“荷兰德计划超越宝条的成果……”

屋子里安静下来，氛围变得不舒服。负责他们的两位神罗顶尖的科学家，是劲敌，这让他们也成为了劲敌。杰内西斯仍然能感受到那种冲动，去击败萨菲罗斯，让他屈服，去支配他。他必须压制这种感觉，这是荷兰德让他感受到的。

电话铃声响起，萨菲罗斯站了起来，走开了。杰内西斯能够听到萨菲罗斯的答复，听着单边的对话。萨菲罗斯挂断电话然后转向他，没有再走近。“如果我离开的话，你会没事吗？”

“是的，将军。“ 杰内西斯闭上双眼，翻过身，背对着萨菲罗斯。他希望这能够伤到他，他真的希望。他能听到萨菲罗斯几乎不出声音的脚步声离开房间，门被轻轻关上。安吉尔没有离开。杰内西斯重新开始入睡，睡眠会治疗他，睡眠会带走所有的疼痛。

TBC


	7. 第六章： 巴诺拉的美食

坠落的记忆

第六章： 巴诺拉的美食 

他被派到战场上，面对着真实的敌人，来测试他的能力。第一次，他昏迷了过去，瘫倒在一双担忧的手臂中。在那之后，他再也没有失去意识过。体内增强的MAKO浓度让他的神经紧绷着。空气中最轻微的颤动都会让他的手臂和后颈的汗毛树立起来，让他颤抖。他能隔着房间听到谈话，即使声音是被压低的。他甚至能嗅到远处咖啡厅里的气味。这些信息让他的大脑超负荷运转，感官因为过度使用而疲惫。杰内西斯想让这些停下来。

一项新任务，让他可以远离米德加的嘈杂和混乱，是很受欢迎的。

没有训斥和后果降临到荷兰德身上。总裁认为没有必要。事实上，总裁对荷兰德做出突破做出了赞赏。杰内西斯必须接受一位立场中立的医生的全面检查，进行几项测试。他被分配的任务都是小型并且在监管之下的。杰内西斯不是个婴儿，他能够控制自己。他新获得的能力，当时将实验室摧毁的力量，现在被精确地控制着。荷兰德将它命名为‘天启‘。

这是一项荷兰德指派的任务。杰内西斯先从荷兰德那里听到了，之后才接受了拉扎德的确认。神罗总裁命令去收集巴诺拉附近的样本，用于之后的实验。宝条也希望参与，并且警告了巴诺拉地下MAKO汇集的泉水附近存在的危险，然后建议派萨菲罗斯一同前往，为了安全目的。

而杰内西斯现在需要去传达这个消息。

他的手几乎触碰到门的时候，门就突然被打开了，萨菲罗斯站在门口，像是已经提前知道了他会过来，拉扎德可能已经给他打过电话了。杰内西斯看着他，发现他的大衣的扣子没有被扣上，像是被急匆匆地穿上的，他甚至没有穿上鞋子，杰内西斯看到了他脚上的袜子。虽然这感觉像是他打断了什么，但是，再一次的，杰内西斯没有在客厅和其他房间看到任何人。

“事情还好吗？“

“我们能谈下吗？将军？“ 他看着客厅和沙发的神情，表示出他希望进行私密的谈话。杰内西斯感觉曾还在看着他们，即使是现在。他不知道会不会有塔克斯跟随他们去巴诺拉。

门被拉开，萨菲罗斯以一个优雅的动作让开道路，那很正式，拘谨，杰内西斯不喜欢这样。他的步伐是随意，舒适的。他走过去坐到沙发上，立刻交叠起双腿（安吉尔开玩笑说这看着很文雅，虽然从来不在他面前说），双手放在膝盖上。带着手套的手触摸着制服的布料，检查了下，他已经很难被攻击到了，所以几乎不需要制服进行修补。

萨菲罗斯关上门，坐在他身边，那双绿色的，带着竖瞳的双眼紧紧注视着他。杰内西斯没有看向他的双眼，而是将目光集中在稍微下方的脸部，这样他更容易集中精力谈话。“拉扎德主任让我来通知你下次任务的细节。”

“下次任务是？“

“荷兰德已经从总裁那里得到了资助，去收集巴诺拉地下洞窟里的MAKO。因为我很熟悉那片地区，主任和荷兰德决定让我来执行任务，但医疗部不准许我在没有监管的情况下去执行任务，宝条博士推荐了你，然后主任同意了。“ 杰内西斯保持着声音的平静，几乎像是低语。

“那些洞窟危险吗？“

“非常危险，将军。“

“回到了一切开始的地方。“

杰内西斯能听出萨菲罗斯声音里的笑意，让目光稍微往下，他看到了嘴角边缘轻微的勾起，那双眼睛里也闪烁着高兴的眼神，这让杰内西斯无法移开视线。几秒钟的思考后他才理解了萨菲罗斯刚才说的话。他们第一次见面就是在巴诺拉。杰内西斯难以抑制地也露出了微笑，那次命运的会面激起了之后他们的竞争。

带着手套的手指触碰着他的下颚，杰内西斯的身体紧绷起来，手指触摸着他的嘴唇，将他的下巴微微抬起，向前拉近，杰内西斯让自己被引导着。温暖的呼吸先接触到他的嘴唇，之后柔软的唇瓣压了上来。有一瞬间他考虑着退开，但之前引导他的手绕到他的后颈，抓着他红色的头发，让他被固定在原地。杰内西斯慢慢地移动着双唇，感受着这样的动作引发的体内的急促，但是克制着。

违背了他的意志，他的手抬起，抚摸着银色的长发，微微拉扯着。这感觉是神圣的，触碰到萨菲罗斯的头发。他没有让手指穿过，或者抓住那些银发，只是羽毛般地轻轻抚摸着。

萨菲罗斯先结束了这个吻，懒散地向后退开一点，嘴唇仍然贴着他的下唇，等待了一会后才让他们的脸分开。杰内西斯发现自己在喘息着，这个吻并不是费力或者激情的，但他还是在喘息。

“我们会在巴诺拉待多久？“萨菲罗斯的声音令人沮丧的平稳。

“比任务花费的时间要长。“杰内西斯简单说道，他知道准确的时间，但现在不想说。他说的话越多，隐藏在话语中的，他不想承认的欲望和需求就更加明显。如果萨菲罗斯没有表现出来，杰内西斯认为他也应该这么做。

保持安静的竞争紧随而来。一场比赛谁先再次开口的战争。杰内西斯努力地想要平复自己的心跳，心脏还在因为萨菲罗斯不时抚摸他后颈的手而疯狂跳动着。如果他不拼尽全力地控制自己，那些让他的脊椎颤抖的触摸会让他融化。他的目光往下，逃开那双透露着挑战的绿眼睛，固定到那些坚实的，如同被大师雕刻出来一般的肌肉上，完美的色调，苍白而无暇。杰内西斯感觉他在看着一座神像，而不是一个人类。萨菲罗斯可能会因为他拥有这样的想法而讨厌他的。

随着时间的流逝，杰内西斯几乎能预见到自己的失败，幸运的是萨菲罗斯先开口了 ，在他屈服然后开始行动之前。“你感觉好点了吗？在那之后……”

“好多了。“

“医生说不久后你就会恢复健康了，非常快。荷兰德还在继续那些注射吗？“

“就是通常的剂量，这样我就不会因为体内MAKO浓度低而昏迷。“ 杰内西斯不喜欢他们话题的走向，但也没有费力去改变。失败的感觉在慢慢消退，隐藏到内心深处。话题的转变让他镇定了些：”他计划在我们把巴诺拉的样本拿回来后就开始新的治疗。“

”那也意味着我的监管还会继续下去。“

”我看起来很在意吗？“杰内西斯笑了，闭上双眼。萨菲罗斯的唇立刻贴了过来，似乎就是在等待这个时刻。他分开双唇，让那有力地舌头滑入，在他的口中舔弄着，强迫他的舌头纠缠在一起。萨菲罗斯停下来了一瞬，让舌头退出，然后又推入他口中。杰内西斯感受着舌头不断的滑进滑出，隐含的性爱的暗示立刻让他的欲望躁动起来。他试图用牙齿捕捉萨菲罗斯的舌头，但总是不够快速。

握住他后颈的手往下摸去，前臂揽着他的后背，将他拉近。杰内西斯无法抵抗地被强壮结实的手臂引导着往后躺倒。萨菲罗斯压在他身上，置身于他双腿之间。稍微睁开眼睛，他看到了萨菲罗斯脸上真实的微笑。

萨菲罗斯利落地脱去了身上的大衣，任凭它滑落在沙发旁的地上。淡粉色的乳尖是坚实的，杰内西斯伸手将一边夹在指尖，随之产生的颤抖是美味的。他过去也没有得到这么多反应，他抬起头，亲吻着面前修长的脖子，微冷的皮肤没有阻止他，杰内西斯用牙轻咬着那里，得到的回复让他突然呼吸困难起来。

皮革包裹的臀部向前挺动着，磨蹭让火花沿着他的神经流动。更重要的是，杰内西斯能感觉到他不是唯一一个因为他们的接触而被唤起性欲的，在那些被意外打断的激烈的搏击和身体紧贴的时刻。萨菲罗斯再次向前挺动了一次，摩擦得更为猛烈。

”沙发似乎有点窄了……“ 萨菲罗斯挺直身来，故意地让他们的下体紧压在一起，然后看着他们身下的沙发。沙发的空间不足以让他们感到舒服，但这种狭窄让他们必须身体紧挨着，不断地，无可避免的触碰，所以杰内西斯并不是很在意这点。萨菲罗斯笑着，再次压回到他身上，玩弄着他的高领毛衣，但是没有把手伸入衣服下。”我们换个地方？拉普索道斯？“

杰内西斯僵住了。他的脸色一定是苍白了几分，因为他能看到萨菲罗斯脸上突然浮现的担心的神色。并不是挪动到更宽敞的地方的想法让他感到困扰，也不是性爱的可能性让他感到不安。性爱从来都不会让他不安，杰内西斯是忠于肉体欲望的人，一直是这样，永远会是这样。他只是想要自己的名字被清晰地说出来，或者在喘息和呻吟的间隙中。

”我明天早上和拉扎德主任还有一次会议。我应该……我应该离开。“

萨菲罗斯没有挪动，仍然坚定地压着他，仿佛不会让开一般。但随后那份重量移动了，萨菲罗斯坐在了沙发上，看着杰内西斯。他飞快地站起来，把衣服扯平，粗略的打理了一下头发后匆忙地走出了公寓。

巴诺拉还是如他记忆中一样美丽。苹果树上果实累累，苍白的枝干被树叶和饱满的果实压低。杰内西斯走到粗壮的树干前，微笑起来，带着手套的手抚摸着粗糙的树皮。笨苹果的香味充斥着他的嗅觉，身体瞬间就轻松了下来。灿烂的阳光从树叶间落下，在他站的地方落下点点光斑，他希望这种美丽能够一直保留着。

任务期间的住宿安排已经完成。杰内西斯自己安排的。他的家里有多余的房间，客人的留宿从来都不是问题。作为巴诺拉的地主，杰内西斯的父亲在这里有着很大的影响力，在巴诺拉的经济上，在政客间，甚至是神罗。拉普索道斯市长确保着神罗在这里的资产得到完好的保护。

而当神罗公司安排任务的时候，拉普索道斯市长也很快地做好了准备。

不会有像上次一样盛大的欢迎会，只会是一场小型的，私人的欢迎会，在杰内西斯舒适的家里，他们在任务期间居住的地方。杰内西斯的脑袋里不断重复着介绍词。

（母亲，父亲，这是萨菲罗斯将军，我们之间有着非常不健康的关系, 当我们没有在训练室试着谋杀对方的时候，我们差点在他家的沙发上做起来了。）

杰内西斯摇摇头，这肯定不行。

（父亲，母亲，这是萨菲罗斯将军，同时也被称作让人沮丧的……）

杰内西斯扭过头，看着萨菲罗斯在院子的边缘漫步着，银色的长发在阳关下闪耀着。

杰内西斯小心地从最大的苹果树上摘下一颗苹果，嗅着它成熟的芳香，看着它完好无损的外皮。他像把苹果丢向萨菲罗斯，但这是不可浪费的珍品。杰内西斯急切地咬下一口，苹果的汁水流入他的嘴中，是那种甜甜的，熟悉的味道。细细地咀嚼品尝着口中的苹果，杰内西斯脚步懒散快乐地走回萨菲罗斯身边。

“很开心？“

不想停下品尝苹果的过程，杰内西斯又咬了一口，点点头。肢体语言应该已经足够表达他的意思了。很显然，这些苹果是他的一大弱点。

“能让我尝一口吗？“

不满地叹了口气，杰内西斯把咬着的苹果拿开，犹豫地将它递过去。但萨菲罗斯的目光并不在苹果上，虽然将军的速度很快，杰内西斯及时转过头，让亲吻落在他的耳边，而不是嘴唇上。“将军，难道神罗没有教育你要礼貌吗？” 带着点调皮的笑，杰内西斯继续吃着苹果，迈着猫科的步子走上长着嫩草的斜坡，到达简单但是保存良好的木制台阶。杰内西斯走上台阶，敲了敲门，又咬了一口苹果。

“哦，杰内西斯！我们可担心你了！“ 这是不可能躲开的，衣着精致的女人张开双臂将他牢牢地抱入怀中。母亲发间的灰丝比记忆中多了，脸上也有了更多的皱纹。但她正带着骄傲的笑容。“ 你现在长得那么高，那么强壮了！特种兵的生活还好吗？”

“非常好，母亲，非常好。“杰内西斯小心地让自己从拥抱中出来，然后转过头，让母亲的视线也跟着移动过去。萨菲罗斯站在几步之外，一动不动，脸上带着点失落的表情。“我希望能向你介绍萨菲罗斯将军，我的朋友。”

她看起来要因为兴奋和震惊而爆发了：“ 和萨菲罗斯将军成为了朋友！安吉尔还好吗？”

“忙着教育新兵。“杰内西斯笑了出来，他的母亲的注意力有时候转移得比他还快速。“荷兰德也说了声‘你好’“。

”进来，快进来吧，你们有时间和我们一起吃顿晚餐吗？“

这个问题不是他能够回答的。萨菲罗斯思考了一会，才用低沉，安静的声音回答了。这像是巴诺拉屏住了呼吸才能听到他说的话。“我们可以。“ 在短暂的停顿后，他又补充道：”我感觉我的衣服不够正式。“

”哦，不，完全不会！快进来。“ 拉普索道斯太太招呼着，把门完全打开。杰内西斯能够嗅到食物的香气，这是无法抗拒的。看起来母亲在他打完电话后就开始准备了。她打扮得像是要去参加镇里的晚会，虽然巴诺拉其实没有可去的地方。带着欢迎的笑容，她带着他们走进屋内。杰内西斯的父亲站在餐厅，穿着一身西装。介绍再次开始，虽然他们以前就在更加正式的场合互相介绍过了。

晚餐时尴尬的，杰内西斯和萨菲罗斯坐在桌子的一边，穿着他们特种兵的制服，武器放在最近的墙上，在必要的时候能够轻易拿到。他们几乎在安静中吃完了晚餐，对拉普索道斯家来说真是新鲜的体验。他的父亲试着问了些问题，萨菲罗斯给出的回答是简洁，有效率的，没有一个字，一次呼吸是被浪费的。而这有效地终结了所有对话。在晚餐结束后，萨菲罗斯离开了餐桌。杰内西斯留了下来，帮着收拾餐具，把萨菲罗斯没有吃掉的甜点拿了起来。

这种甜点是母亲独创的美食，不应该浪费掉。一只手拿着一个盘子，杰内西斯走上台阶，小心地不让盘里的甜点滑落。甜品有着烤制的苹果，包裹着蜂蜜和一些肉桂。他一开始假设的地点是错误的。萨菲罗斯不在他自己的房间。

微弱的光从图书房的门口传来，杰内西斯站住了，书房的门被打开了一些，杰内西斯安静地走了进去。萨菲罗斯正坐在那张大大的，皮质的躺椅上，在油灯光下阅读着一本书。看上去他正在非常集中地阅读着，杰内西斯走过去，看到了书的封面，他的心跳漏了一拍。

“即使是没有约定的明天，我也一定会回到你所站的地方。”

“这里没有憎恨，只有欢愉，因为你是被女神所爱着的。“ 萨菲罗斯读着书中的诗句，“黎明的英雄，世界的治愈者。“

无法抑制嘴角的笑意，杰内西斯将餐盘放到桌上，然后很快找到了一把椅子，比较小，没有那么柔软，但还是很舒适。他把椅子放到萨菲罗斯身边，兴奋地坐了下来。“你在看LOVELESS?”

“我发现它就放在台灯下。“

”那是因为我曾经在这里阅读loveless，在晚上，这就是我发现loveless的地方。“杰内西斯拿起他自己的盘子，用他带来的叉子切开甜点，吃了一口。如同他记忆中一样美味。

”我能在私下里叫你‘杰内西斯’吗？“

这个问题差点让他噎到了，杰内西斯迅速地把甜食吞咽下去。他的双眼因为过快的下咽灼烧了一瞬，但这都是值得的。” 可以的，将军。“

”萨菲罗斯，叫我‘萨菲罗斯’。“

“好的……萨菲罗斯。“ 杰内西斯看着他，放松地靠在椅背上，长发被梳理到一边肩膀这样他就不会压到它们，两边略长的刘海在他低头看书的时候轻轻垂下。那双绿色的眼睛，终于发现了餐盘上的甜品。

他们在安静中吃完了甜品。没有餐桌上紧绷的氛围。杰内西斯引用着loveless，测试着萨菲罗斯能不能说出是哪一章节的。他的记性很好，但没有答对全部。他们阅读了第一章和第二章，还需要继续阅读接下来的两章，但是他们明天的任务必须早起，他们现在应该去休息了。

在甜品被吃完后，杰内西斯拿起餐盘和叉子，开心地笑着，不在乎自己看着像个傻瓜。一个声音让他停在了门口。

“晚安，杰内西斯。“

叹息着，杰内西斯把餐具放到厨房，然后再回到楼上，他自己的房间。房间的东西没有被动过，但女仆有来维持房间的干净，这是好事，杰内西斯无法忍受灰尘。他能够听到萨菲罗斯关上了图书房的门，走下楼去到他的客房。

杰内西斯作出了决定。

第二天的任务在黎明前就开始了。拉普索道斯太太早已起床，为他们做了一顿温暖的，带着更多苹果的早餐。尽管以前拒绝过一次巴诺拉的美味，他这次不能这么做了。全部的食物都有着苹果的参与，萨菲罗斯很快明白了这点。要逃过这种蓝色的苹果是不可能了。他昨晚甚至做了个在米德加被笨苹果追赶的梦。真是奇怪。他从来不会做梦的。

但他所渴求的巴诺拉的美食是另一种。

萨菲罗斯在人生中第一次，跟着他人行动，让杰内西斯带领着到达洞窟的入口。地点非常隐蔽，很难发现，他们爬过了很多岩石区，在矮树丛和树根间穿行。不久后他们来到了洞口，走进去一段距离后，他们看到了巨大的金属门，让洞窟被封锁住。神罗不希望那些因为暴露在mako而变异的，危险的野兽去袭击村子，或者让闲逛的白痴不小心走进来。

任务很简单，进去，收集样本，然后出来。他们这周的任务都是收集不同地点的样本。萨菲罗斯以为洞穴内会是黑暗，丑陋的，但是他错了。

整个洞穴闪烁着柔软的蓝绿色，大量的晶体散布在破碎的地面上。萨菲罗斯能够感受到空气中的能量，强烈到几乎能够用于产生魔石。还不够，但是非常接近。他从来都不知道巴诺拉地下会有这样的地方，这是非常美丽的。这个词首先出在他的脑中，然后一直留在那里。巴诺拉地下mako的洞窟绝对是漂亮的。

杰内西斯早就冲向前方，鲜红的长剑闪动着，袭向敌人。一个敌人，一次攻击。这是萨菲罗斯坚持的准则，他也将这点传授给了其他人。一些偶尔的，他需要指导其他特种兵的时候。这种攻击方式是很有效的，他看着杰内西斯战斗着，毫无瑕疵。虽然他很享受观看，但他也必须跟上了，以免有更危险的敌人出现。

没有更危险的敌人。他们在洞窟停留的时间比想象中长，完全错过了午餐。但是样本收集是简单的。杰内西斯负责了整个过程，手小心地将晶体放到携带的小玻璃瓶里。瓶子立刻变成了亮绿色，像是mako，像是萨菲罗斯的双眼。杰内西斯保存好瓶子，他们可以回去了。

返程比进来时容易。攀爬岩石比往下走要容易得多。萨菲罗斯轻松地爬了上去。杰内西斯也是，他知道这里的地形。他们在晚餐前回到了屋子，选择先洗个澡，因为身上遍布的灰尘和血迹。必须等在浴室外几乎是痛苦的，他听着水流的声音，知道杰内西斯正在里面，赤裸的。他可以先去餐厅，因为他已经洗完澡了，但还是认为听着水流声比下去单独和拉普索道斯夫妇一起要好得多。

晚餐不是安静的。萨菲罗斯还是和昨天一样少言寡语。但杰内西斯突然成了话盒子。这是因为紧张。萨菲罗斯能从杰内西斯紧绷的肩部肌肉看出来，以及他比以往坐得更挺直的背部。而且，杰内西斯的语速比平常要快。萨菲罗斯还是喜欢他平时缓慢的，思考的，而且稍微戏剧化的声音。

他在计划什么吗？

杰内西斯把蜂蜜和肉桂分开装到小盒子里，这样苹果面包之后就不会变得过于湿软。他捏造了一个故事，关于荷兰德要求他们在晚上调查一些事。不会像是洞窟那么危险，所以不用担心。杰内西斯花了几分钟把需要的物品装进背包里，然后挂在肩膀上，背包撞了下他背后的长剑，但这没有关系，他们要去的地方基本不需要武器，只是为了让捏造的故事看着更真实，杰内西斯才拿上它的。

“我准备了一个惊喜，来吧。“杰内西斯伸出手，他戴着的手套是鲜红色的。萨菲罗斯眨眨眼，看着红色皮革包裹的手臂，鲜红色的长大衣，肩膀上黑色的肩甲被胸前的交叉带固定着，以及底下暗蓝色的无袖套头衫。这件外衣如果搭配黑色的底衣会更加好看，但是他的父母迫不及待地把衣服送给他了，他也只能现在穿上。

仍然带着惊讶的表情，萨菲罗斯握住他的手，但没有借力地站了起来，拿起了正宗，然后一起走出了门。到达到处被绿草覆盖的小山上只有很短的路程，再往下经过一条漆黑的道路，走过安吉尔家的房子边堆积的木头，然后来到山崖附近。巴诺拉的夜晚很黑暗，但是他们增强后的视力完全不受影响。杰内西斯顺着岩石攀爬上去，这一点也不困难，对萨菲罗斯来说一定也一样。他是正确的。

他们不一会就到达了山崖顶端。杰内西斯带路走到一片平地，像是一个坐落在山崖顶端的小岛一般。没有被mako增强过的人是无法爬上这个地方的，但对于他们来说，只是非常简单的事情。他们站在这片生长着野草的高地上，周围没有任何人。

“惊喜是什么？”

“抬头看。“

萨菲罗斯照他说的做了，在迷惑了一会后才惊叹出声。杰内西斯笑了，也抬头看去。黑色的夜空挂满了闪耀的繁星，过于明亮以至于仿佛伸出手就能够触摸到他们。杰内西斯知道他的朋友是在神罗被抚养长大的，一直生活在米德加，那里的天空即使在白天也很难被看清楚。他从没有看过星星，尤其是像这样的漫天繁星。

把拿着的背包放下，杰内西斯也放下了他的长剑，在草坪上坐下后，开始打开带来的甜点。萨菲罗斯一会后也加入了他，仍然在抬头看着星空，即使是在吃甜点的时候，他也没有低头看。

“谢谢。“ 萨菲罗斯吃完了最后一点，看向杰内西斯。那双眼睛中流露的思绪让他靠近了些，声音压低到轻声的低语，如同在黑色的绒布上流动。”杰内西斯。“ 萨菲罗斯凑得更近了些，脱下了手套，手指抚摸着他脸部的线条，他努力地没有作出反应，继续把手中的甜点吃完。或者甜点才刚刚开始？

一个亲吻落在了他的耳廓，炽热的呼吸打在敏感的皮肤上。杰内西斯转过头，立刻撞在了等待着他的嘴唇上，让他张开双唇，让两人的舌头可以纠缠在一起。他感受着萨菲罗斯的双手脱去了他的鲜红色大衣，隔着底衣薄薄的布料抚摸着他的身体。杰内西斯伸手去解开萨菲罗斯身上大衣的扣子，虽然他总是好奇为什么大衣上那么多扣子但萨菲罗斯永远只会扣一个，但现在他很感谢这点了，他真的没有耐心去解开更多的扣子。

接着底衣被脱下，然后是神罗标配的皮带。萨菲罗斯脱掉了他自己的大衣，丢在一边，动作里显示着同样的急切。这里只有他们在，不会有塔克斯在巴诺拉，也不会有人去报告给曾，或者其他人。在夜晚的黑暗中，只有他们能够看清彼此。杰内西斯咬住下唇，止住了一声小声的呻吟，萨菲罗斯正在吮吸着他的脖子，一路吻到锁骨。萨菲罗斯托着他的后背，让他慢慢地躺到草地上，如同他是一件需要被细心对待的易碎品。

有一瞬间萨菲罗斯停了下来，呼吸加快着。杰内西斯望着他，看着散落下来笼罩着他们的银色长发，看着缝隙间能够看到的闪烁的星星。这是一个询问，萨菲罗斯安静地俯视着他，杰内西斯知道这点。作为答复，他同样没有开口，只是向上挺动着他的臀部，缓慢地让他们的胯部磨蹭着。萨菲罗斯急促地呼出的气息，像是空气被迅速压出一般，是最完美的回复。

萨菲罗斯的重量更多地压在他身上，腹部的肌肉伸展着，随着他向前挺动着腰臀。两人之间的摩擦是舒服的，杰内西斯推动回去，希望他们身上的衣服全都脱去了。他抬起手，手指穿过长长的银发，感受着丝绸般柔软的触感，如同看到的那样柔软。他扯着手中的银发，让萨菲罗斯低下头来再次进入热烈的亲吻，他们缓慢的动作变得稍微快速了，杰内西斯贴着他的嘴呻吟出声，引出一声轻笑。

“这是我们想要的吗？“

“是的，萨菲罗斯。“杰内西斯凑近他的耳边，轻轻含着耳廓，舔舐着。他能感到萨菲罗斯正在解开他的裤子，小心地将衣物脱去，连着底裤一起。赤裸的皮肤突然接触到周围冰冷的空气，让他的身体颤抖起来。萨菲罗斯再次向下挺动胯部，紧实的皮裤摩擦过他早已硬挺的性器，但他不想乞求，只是简单地说着：“是的。”

听到他的答复，萨菲罗斯往后坐起，右手解开他自己的裤子，左手轻柔地抚摸着杰内西斯的脸。有力的手指分开他的双唇，一根手指滑入他的嘴中，杰内西斯含住那根手指，吮吸着。另一根手指也插入进来，他笑了下，看到萨菲罗斯因为错过了一个扣子而停下了几秒。他继续吮吸着，舌头在两根手指间滑动着，转动着，同时维持着温柔的吮吸。

杰内西斯在看到终于完全展示在他面前的瓷器般的身体时，他无法继续口中的调戏。没有一丝多余的部分，只有完美的肌肉，轮廓分明得宛如大理石的雕像。肌肉随着每一下动作诱惑地移动着，萨菲罗斯把手指从他嘴中抽出，分开了他的双腿。

被唾液润滑的手指来到他的穴口，身体因为异物的侵入紧绷起来，一声呜咽，一声该死的呜咽，在他能够阻止前溜出了他的双唇。萨菲罗斯吻住他的双唇，手指缓缓进出着，每一次更深入点，直到触碰到那出敏感的部位，快感迅速流过杰内西斯的身体，让他再次发出舒服的声音。第二根手指进入了体内，停留了几秒（感觉像是一个世纪）让他适应下来。

萨菲罗斯在继续着手上的动作，两根手指剪刀状展开，扩张着他的身体，另一只手摸到了一边的背包。杰内西斯听到拉链拉开的声音，瓶盖打开，然后又关上的声音，然后又是拉链的声音。杰内西斯今晚拿来的背包是萨菲罗斯的，但是他之前已经清空了那个背包……一定是还有个隐藏的口袋。他看着萨菲罗斯将润滑剂抹在性器上。萨菲罗斯一直带着润滑剂，真是感激了，总是那么有预见性，而且严格要求。

体内的手指被移开，萨菲罗斯来到他颤抖的双腿间，微笑着，眼中充满了情欲。萨菲罗斯开始插入进来，他闭上双眼，用心感受着带来的感觉，以及萨菲罗斯傲人的尺寸。进入到一半的时候，杰内西斯往后推了一下臀部，让萨菲罗斯发出一声喘息。他轻笑了下，再次推动了下，他想让萨菲罗斯能找到正确的位置。

他无声的要求被满足了。

随着一下有力的冲刺，萨菲罗斯把阴茎剩下的部分也埋入了他的体内，发出一声颤动的呼吸，热切地亲吻着他的肩膀，开始缓缓律动起来。杰内西斯抬起一边腿，环绕着面前结实的腰肢，享受着每次冲刺时肌肉的绷紧和稍微退出时的放松。他现在无法抑制口中的呻吟和哀呜了，以及萨菲罗斯停下来时，不断呼出的粗重的喘息。汗水浮现在他们身体上，在星光中微微闪光。

杰内西斯不知道已经过去了多久，萨菲罗斯不断撞进他体内，将他带到高潮附近。每次他临近高潮的时候，萨菲罗斯会停下来，挨着他的身体，呼吸和他一样粗重。他挺起腰，让萨菲罗斯再次动起来。这像是猫抓老鼠的游戏，但他们追寻的是相同的事情。萨菲罗斯推入他体内的时候，形状完美的腹肌磨蹭着他硬挺的前端，带来更多快感。

堆积的快感爆发出来，杰内西斯像是被一层温暖的纱布遮住了心神，意识朦胧地到达了高潮。萨菲罗斯在不久后也到达了顶点，深深地埋入他的体内，紧压着肠壁上敏感的部位。杰内西斯发出的哭喊比他预想中的大声，欢愉的红晕浮现在脸颊上。萨菲罗斯还停留在他体内，温柔地，不断地亲吻着他的嘴唇。

没有人想分开，但是他们必须这么做。但萨菲罗斯没有挪开，杰内西斯依偎在他身边。几个小时过去，他们一直看着漫天的星星，反正杰内西斯暂时也不能爬下山崖了。

一颗流星划过了天空。

“许一个愿望。“他轻声地在萨菲罗斯的耳边说道，已经许下了他自己的愿望。

“我希望这一刻能够持续下去……“

他们许下了同样的愿望。

TBC


	8. 第七章： Trading Masks

坠落的记忆

第七章： Trading Masks

“我从1ST士兵中听到了很多关于你的事。“拉扎德坐在办公椅上，一副思考中的表情。他看上去总是在考虑着什么，在那双藏在眼镜后的眼睛中总是包含了一些想法。杰内西斯看着拉扎德，他和萨菲罗斯才从巴诺拉回来几个小时，正打算在晚上放松一下，拉扎德就打来了电话。似乎一切都回到了原样。

“好的还是坏的？“ 杰内西斯的脸上没有笑容。办公室是冰冷的，只有简洁的金属和玻璃制品，这和他在过去一周居住的用自然材料造成的屋子有着巨大的差别，他的家里总是温馨的。杰内西斯也不喜欢他没办法看到星星这点。

“两者都有，你很自傲，但是你也有能力去支撑它。我收到了几封推荐信。“拉扎德让他看到桌上放着的三个薄薄的文件袋，，“是推荐你晋升为一等兵的，通常，我不会允许，因为你成为特种兵的时间还不算长。”

推荐成为一等兵？ 杰内西斯的目光锐利起来，看着那三份文件。文件袋上没有任何标志，所有的信息都是隐秘的。是谁推荐了他？杰内西斯挺直地站在那，不是他以往有点漫不经心的态度。这也是因为曾现在在这个办公室里，在拉扎德办公桌后方的一个角落，漆黑的双眼注视着他们。曾的存在总是让他感到紧张。

“荷兰德开始使用新的材料了吗？“

“明天我会去接受新的治疗。“杰内西斯的目光转向曾，曾并没有在听他们讲话，他按着挂在耳上的对讲器的按钮，皱着眉。一会后曾就从办公室离开了，在离开办公室的时候抽出了抢。杰内西斯叹了口气，放松了姿势，他靠着一边的桌子，手臂交叉抱胸。拉扎德似乎也轻松了点，虽然很难被注意到。“对于新治疗的测试会持续一周。”

“我们需要先看看新治疗方法的效用，对于晋升的考核会安排在这些测试之后。”

“明白了，主任。“

“你知道最近关于武台的消息吗？“

杰内西斯正准备离开，他停下来，转过身再次看向拉扎德。神罗和武台的关系一直很紧绷。杰内西斯也不期望会发生什么变化。“ 不。”

“我们派遣了两名新的大使去试图劝说武台人，神罗能够帮助他们。希望这能够消除发动战争需要性。“

武台。杰内西斯只听过这个地方。旧传统在那里还是被珍视着，他们不依靠MAKO和机械，仅仅依靠他们的双手。他确实一直对这个地方感到兴趣。杰内西斯闭上双眼，叹了口气。当他离开的时候，拉扎德似乎没有其他事情要说了，或者他没表现出还有其他事要说的样子。不管怎样，杰内西斯不关心这点。

他在大厅里遇到了两位塔克斯，护卫着一个银金色头发的少年，脸上有一道割伤。他快速走过去，看到了曾，正拿着他的枪，脸上带着警戒的表情。曾站在一个飞碟状的机器旁边，金属外壳上带着弹孔。塔克斯的领队在杰内西斯询问前就开了口：“线路篡改，改变了原有的程序，机器攻击了卢法斯神罗。”

知道那名少年就是卢法斯，杰内西斯拼凑起信息的碎片：“然后他受伤了？”

“他是总裁的儿子，不是特种兵。“

“Hmph.” 杰内西斯走开了，大脑飞速运转着，他在士兵楼层找到了一台电脑终端，手指迅速地输入着，不一会他找到了所有被篡改命令的神罗内的机器，这太容易了。把程序关上，隐藏了使用的痕迹，杰内西斯登出了系统。

虽然他很想直接去萨菲罗斯的公寓，他忍耐住了，回到了他和安吉尔共享的房间，他已经有一段时间没见他最好的朋友了。

针头刺进他的身体，杰内西斯抵制这肌肉本能的绷紧，想放松下来。闪着光的液体进入到他的血管，在流遍全身的时候再次带来了那种冰冷的感觉。杰内西斯现在已经习惯了眩晕感，完全无视了它。屋子旋转了一会，杰内西斯集中注意地看着墙上的钟，旋转停止了。

”你是第一个，你知道的，你才应该是成为英雄的那个人。“

”荷兰德，你在说什么啊？“杰内西斯看向科学家，冰蓝的双眼如火焰般明亮。这次MAKO的治疗感觉不一样，杰内西斯站起来，明显感觉到双腿的力量，不像以往那种下身虚弱地状态。”什么第一个？“

”你是第一个制造人形武器的项目，完美的士兵，你是第一个，然而宝条先把萨菲罗斯送进了特种兵，他夺走了本应属于你的一切。“

”他没有从我这夺走任何东西。“ 杰内西斯无法抑制他的瞪视以及喉间的怒吼，”而且也没有规定说只能有一位英雄。“

“你都没有质疑过为什么萨菲罗斯总会被分配到和你一起的任务吗？“荷兰德继续暴躁地记录这笔记，”不管谁完成了任务，只要萨菲罗斯在场，媒体就会立刻集中在他身上，歌颂他为英雄。不管你做了什么，你都会一直在萨菲罗斯的阴影总。你从来都不应该在他之下的。“

在杰内西斯能阻止之前，一片粉色浮现在了他脸颊上。荷兰德把这作为实验的副作用记录了下来，而不是对他刚才说的话的反应。杰内西斯的思绪飘离了实验室和荷兰德，回想起在萨菲罗斯的身下感觉有多么舒服，被他压在草地上时，或者苹果树干上时。巴诺拉像是个拥有魔咒的神奇地方。回到米德加让他感觉仿佛两人间又有了些距离。

”你现在感觉如何？“

闭上双眼，杰内西斯感受着他的身体，感受着神经传递的信号，以及身体每一处和大脑的联系。一切都很好，除了一处。“我的左肩膀在疼。“ 他扭动了下肩膀，荷兰德把肩甲拿开，拨开那处的衣服，检查着那里的皮肤，戳着那处的肌肉。

”非常紧绷。“ 荷兰德检查了下他的另一边肩膀，”右边没有事，奇怪，你是惯用右手的，如果哪边感到酸痛，也应该是右边。“ 科学家记下更多笔记，走到一边，”还有其他事吗？“

”没有了。“

”很好，我希望能明天再安排一次注射，然后进行几项测试。“

”我现在能离开了吗？“

”是的，明天同一时间过来。“

点点头，杰内西斯站了起来，荷兰德的话语还是在他的脑内徘徊。第一个项目，他是三人中年龄最大的……

杰内西斯翻找着钥匙，很快找到了他需要的那把，最新的那把钥匙。他插进门锁，转 动，听到了‘咔嚓’的声响，他露出了微笑。打开门，杰内西斯走了进去，客厅一片 安静，没有人在。“萨菲罗斯?”他的声音回荡在空荡荡的客厅。杰内西斯看向厨 房，又看向走廊，发现了一丝亮光。

向着亮光的方向走去，杰内西斯走进了一个办公房。萨菲罗斯正坐在桌前审阅文件， 成堆的文件，脸上的专注和眼中的厌倦形成鲜明的对比。他听到进门的声音，抬起 头，一个微笑立刻浮现在双唇，手中的笔马上被放下来了。

“怎么样?“

“荷兰德那里?比平时简单。“窗边的玻璃桌上点着写蜡烛，杰内西斯看着它们。他集 中精力，点燃了那些烛芯。萨菲罗斯眨眨眼，看向杰内西斯，又看看那些被点燃的蜡 烛。他没有带任何魔石，相信萨菲罗斯也能看出。不久，杰内西斯也许不再需要魔石 了。“明天会有更多的治疗，他想测试新的 MAKO 注射有什么效用。”  
“别让他做得太过头了。“

“嫉妒了?“ 杰内西斯舒服地靠着墙壁，瞪向他的眼神只有一半调情。

(在他的阴影中......)

杰内西斯摇摇头，强迫自己露出一个微笑，这看上去一定很虚假。“拉扎德收到了几 份推荐信，推荐我成为 1ST 的，其中有你的一份吗?”

“也许。“ 萨菲罗斯站了起来，走近的模样像是准备猛扑过来的猫科动物。很快，他 站在了杰内西斯身前，近到杰内西斯能感觉到到他的呼吸打在脖子上。如果不小心的 话，杰内西斯很容易迷失在这种触感里。

“我......还是有点混乱，从 Banora 回来之后。“ 

“混乱?“杰内西斯看向他，他们的双眼间只有一根手指的距离，这用尽了他的自制力  
不去亲吻上去，在这么接近的时候。”为什么?“

“我不再是个童贞了, 突然。“

”你在说什么?“ 无法掩盖脸上震惊的表情，杰内西斯难以相信在星空下的那一夜萨 菲罗斯居然还没有过经验，难道萨菲罗斯初次尝试所有事都会很擅长吗?”你一定是 在骗我。“

”那是一种恭维吗?“

杰内西斯才不会承认这点，他抿着唇，试着扭过头不看他。萨菲罗斯把他的头转了回 来，快速有力地吻了上去，杰内西斯几乎融化在这个吻里。几乎，凭着钢铁般的意志  
力，他率先中断了这个吻，不让他们的唇舌接触起来，如果他这么做了，杰内西斯就 没办法推开他了。“看看那些工作，你确定能按时完成吗?“

”当然。“萨菲罗斯试图再次捕捉他的嘴唇，杰内西斯闪避开来，假装不容易得到似乎 很有趣，试着去维护他的支配权听起来也很诱人。荷兰德是正确的，他不需要一直在 萨菲罗斯下面。

他的每一次远离萨菲罗斯的脚步都是计划好的，每一次转身和闪躲，去避开他的亲 吻。他们现在只是在玩乐了。如果萨菲罗斯真的很想要，他能够很轻易地得到，这已 经在训练室里一次次被证明了，这种猫与鼠的小游戏。杰内西斯察觉到了身后的墙 壁，他迅速闪到一边，抓住萨菲罗斯的手腕，将他转了过去。向前压迫，他们撞到了 墙上，这次是他把萨菲罗斯按在墙上。现在他允许接吻了，他靠近，让胜利的火焰引 导者他急切的亲吻，舌头探索者。处于掌控的感觉很好。

这股权力的喜悦没有持续多久，萨菲罗斯很快让他们的位置倒转过来，抓着他的手腕 固定在头顶，一个从容的笑容浮现在脸上:“这就是你的全力了?”  
用一只腿猛地勾住萨菲罗斯的右膝盖，那条腿弯曲了一下，给了杰内西斯想要的机 会，他推着萨菲罗斯的身体，想把双手从紧握中解脱出来， 结果只是翻了个身，脸压 在墙上，萨菲罗斯贴着他的后背。

“我可以要你，现在，就在这里。“萨菲罗斯在他的耳边低语着，让杰内西斯的呼吸停 滞在肺中。萨菲罗斯是认真的，他紧贴着开始磨蹭的胯部说明了这点。按着他手腕的 手纹丝不动，但杰内西斯想要一场搏击而不是性爱。特别是萨菲罗斯在床上的时候总会赢得那么容易。

“我们一段时间没去训练室了。“

“那些三等兵正在使用它。“ 萨菲罗斯粗暴地咬住他的耳廓，杰内西斯没有移动，观 察者贴近他的每一处肌肉，哪一部分是紧绷的，哪一部分不是，如果萨菲罗斯的集中 力在一边，就会有弱点能被找到。

他必须要制造一个。

这是种廉价的策略，杰内西斯暗示性地扭动着臀部，放松下来伪造出屈服的假象。他 才不会屈服。在 Banora 的暖意已经消退。是的，让这个冷漠的，从不动摇的将军压在 他身上，被情欲燃烧着是很好，但是......萨菲罗斯压了回来，杰内西斯放弃了抵抗。 

荷兰德才不懂这些事。

阳光照射在他的脸颊，杰内西斯呻吟着想转过身，却发现动不了，一只手臂固定住了 他的身体。他的身体紧绷起来，眨眨睡眼，察觉到周围的事物。他的脸埋在一片苍白 的肩膀，银发纠缠在他耳边。杰内西斯稍微抬头，看向他自己的房间里有闹钟的位 置。没有。

绿色的猫眼睁开，显然被他的动作吵醒了。“早安，杰内西斯。”

“现在几点了?“杰内西斯试着坐起来，萨菲罗斯的手臂松开，让他能够坐起。他终于 看到了房间里的钟表，很小但是仍然能够看清。周围的一切都比原来更加清晰了。 

“我应该在两小时之前就去实验室的!”杰内西斯慌张地跳了起来，赤裸着，忽略了 萨菲罗斯做出的一句关于他身体的评论，现在没时间去管衣服了。

这真是一幅不错的光景，杰内西斯在房间里慌张地跑动着，没穿衣服，双腿还在因为 昨晚粗暴的性爱而微微颤抖着。这和在 Banora 完全不一样了，如果他的制服上被撕出 了几个口子，杰内西斯都不会感觉意外。当他找到他的制服时，他并没有赶快穿上， 而是摸出了手机。

没有去听任何留言，杰内西斯直接拨通了荷兰德的电话。 “杰内西斯，一切都还好吗?“

电话的音量让萨菲罗斯也能听到，看起来将军对这通电话起了兴趣，杰内西斯转过 身，试着集中精力。“是的，我睡过头了，抱歉。”

“你认为这是新的治疗引起的吗?你睡过了你的闹钟吗?“ “不，这是......其他情况，我没有我的闹钟。“杰内西斯深吸了一口气，尽力冷静下来，“我还在神罗大厦，我可以过去——”   
“我正在对安吉尔进行治疗，你可以明天早上过来吗?“

“好的，荷兰德。“ 杰内西斯结束通话，走回床边然后坐下，电话又开始响了。“是 的，主任?”

“我需要你来办公室，你知道萨菲罗斯在哪里吗?他不接电话——“

“你需要我办什么事吗?拉扎德?“萨菲罗斯靠了过去，直接对着杰内西斯的电话讲 着。这是杰内西斯第一次见他做出那么愚蠢的行为，他们的关系违反了好几条特种兵 规定!杰内西斯花费了那么多努力才走到这一步，他不能现在失去一切。

“你们两个，来我的办公室，现在。“

“明白了，主任。“

”嗯。“

杰内西斯再次挂掉电话，一半期望手机会再次亮起来，但是没有，手机安静地在他手上，没有声音，没有闪光。紧张在胸口蔓延开，这是一个警告吗？拉扎德想要什么？荷兰德的事。杰内西斯感觉这会和荷兰德有关。现在他终于穿上了衣服，努力地把被扯皱的衣服弄得平整些。用手压平睡翘起的红发，他尽可能地拉高他的底衣领子，希望他能穿上那件鲜红的大衣，因为那件衣服的领子足以遮住他的脖子，遮住那个清晰可见的咬痕。

希望在明天进行荷兰德的测试前这个伤痕能够消失。

分开行动没有意义，荷兰德已经知道他们在一起了，只是不知道原因。杰内西斯希望拉扎德不要知道。他们能想出什么借口吗？他看着缓缓关上的电梯门，在两人独处的时候马上转向萨菲罗斯。

”我们应该怎么解释？“

”就说我们在巴诺拉后习惯一起行动。“萨菲罗斯冷静地说，像是没有发生任何事。他看着就像是平时的样子，银色的长发披在身后，脸色平静，双眼里没有一丝情绪和线索。就像是萨菲罗斯身上有个快关，只有‘开’和‘关’两个选项，没有中间项。而现在他是‘关闭’的。杰内西斯叹了口气。

拉扎德的办公室还是那么乏味。他正站着阅读文件，在他们走进来的时候抬起头，推了下鼻梁上的眼镜。“ 最近一期的新兵招募只有两个人参加。”

“特种兵的现在的人数也不需要扩张，拉扎德。“

“我们的大使今天清晨从武台回来了，谈判情况降级到了威胁，而他们认为保持现状的可能性很低，目前，我们还是中立的，但是……“

“武台人不会愚蠢到向神罗发起战争的。”萨菲罗斯镇静地站在那，即使是在讨论着关于战争的罐体。他曾经参与过战争吗？杰内西斯从没参加过，但他从报告里读到过。战争是恐怖的，不应该被轻易对待。

“但是如果他们行动了，特种兵的人数远远不够，而普通士兵无法应对武台的战士。“

“派我过去。“

“武台人不会因此而退缩，因为他们知道你只有一个人，同一时间只能身处一个地方。如果我们有一队像你一样的超级士兵……“

“那我呢？“ 杰内西斯感觉被无视了，一直是拉扎德和萨菲罗斯在讨论。但是考虑到他也一起被叫来了，一定会有分配给他的任务。

“我需要你一同协助引起民众参军的兴趣。塔克斯已经做了一些调查，将军的形象更多是让人畏惧的，而不是鼓舞人心。但是，我们现在可以利用这点作为我们的优势。我已经安排了一场展示战斗，在米德加的外围，为了安全着想。这场战斗会是你们两人的对战。“

“一个二等兵对战将军？好吧，那会吸引一堆想来观看屠杀的人。“

“如果宣传上写的是‘一等兵杰内西斯拉普索道斯对战将军萨菲罗斯’，这会更加吸引人，你们认为呢？“

“这就是你提拔我的理由吗？“ 他无法掩饰声音里的怨念，这像是一等兵的身份不是他努力赢取的，而是被放在餐盘上端给他的。

“不，荷兰德向我展示了你的测试结果。你作为一等兵的用处会远远大于作为二等兵。“拉扎德把文件放在桌上，打开。“看到除了萨菲罗斯以外的人获得成功也会更加鼓舞士气。”

这正是杰内西斯一直渴望的机会，自从他离开巴诺拉那一刻起。他的能力能够被所有人看到，他终于能够从萨菲罗斯的阴影下走出。

“对战的规则有哪些？“

一等兵的制服和其他阶级的一样，都是单调的黑色，但是他们被准许穿特制的制服。杰内西斯绑紧高脚靴上的袋子，确保它们是固定好的。他的皮裤看着略紧，但实际上并不会影响他的动作。他的无袖高领底衣还是紧贴得如同第二层皮肤，交叉带跨过胸口，把肩甲固定在他的鲜红色大衣上。特殊的造物能够得到特殊的许可。

他是一种造物。荷兰德让他清楚地明白了这点，谈论他的时候更像是在谈论一件物品，而不是一个人。杰内西斯已经习惯这点了。轻轻地把他的LOVELESS的复印本放在床头柜上，熄灭了台灯。他走过宽敞的房间，脚步轻快。在控制板上关掉了他的新公寓里的所有灯，杰内西斯在黑暗中行走着，感受着周围的物品和障碍，而不是看见它们，虽然他明亮的MAKO增强的双眼能够看到。这双眼睛在黑暗中闪烁着苍蓝色的光。

杰内西斯动作流畅地锁上他的房间门，看着白色的走廊，看着尽头的门，那是萨菲罗斯的公寓。他们之间只隔了几个住户，让他们能不引人注意地溜进对方的家里，在以前是无法做到的。但最近杰内西斯都没有看到曾，听说他现在在扮演卢法斯神罗的保镖，听起来像是个保姆工作。

只要曾不在周围，就没问题。

有一瞬间，他想要走到那扇门前，敲门，和他明天要对战的人一起度过展示战斗前最后的一点时间。但那样不行。杰内西斯向电梯走去。在战斗前看到萨菲罗斯只会溶解他的决心。他会分心，会被干扰，任何疏忽都会是严重的，不是对他的生命，而是对他的名誉。

接受这个挑战本身就已经很危险了。

观战的人们会知道这点。他想象着他们欢呼着盖亚的英雄，赞颂他名字的浪潮会席卷所有人。杰内西斯摇摇头，把这些画面甩开，他按了下电梯的按钮，电梯迅速地将他一路带到了神罗总裁的办公室。拉扎德在那里等他，他们已经决定好了由神罗总裁在对战中赞助萨菲罗斯，而拉扎德支持杰内西斯。他知道这是因为荷兰德。他看到拉扎德和荷兰德最近越来越多的谈话，看到主任在阅读测试报告时眼中的兴趣。

治疗继续进行着，采用了从巴诺拉收集来的材料。杰内西斯能够感觉到其中的不同，能够遮住双眼地战斗证明了这点，以及和荷兰德培养的野兽之间的战斗结果。荷兰德制造了这些生物，声称他们是项目G 的一部分, 会在不久后向他揭示. 现在还不行,至少要等到这场展示战斗之后.

对未知的需求和对胜利的渴望驱使他来到了办公室。神罗总裁向他说过祝词后，拉扎德和他一起走向停机坪。他们坐进等待着的直升飞机，带着他们飞向战斗的地点。杰内西斯向窗外看去，看到另外一架直升飞机也起飞了，萨菲罗斯和神罗总裁在那里。

一个月的训练，注射，测试和更多训练的成果会在不久后就得到检验。

杰内西斯深呼吸了一次，往后坐好。

”紧张？“

”不。“ 杰内西斯看向驾驶舱，是一个红头发的青年和一个光头男人在驾驶，飞行有点颠簸，但这是对比曾的驾驶技术，这是非常不公平的，几乎像是拿一个新兵来和将军对比。也许也不会那么坏……

直升飞机降落在一片标记好的区域。拉扎德先走了出去，广播中传来对他的介绍，向着围聚在大片空地上的群众们。“特种兵的总管，一位无所畏惧的完美主义，拉扎德，以及他提名的战士，一等兵杰内西斯拉普索道斯。”

杰内西斯听着，知道现在他应该走出直升飞机了。外面很明亮，耀眼的阳光照射在这片大地上。杰内西斯眨眨眼，让眼睛适应，然后走到拉扎德身边。直升机飞走了。  
当下一架直升飞机降落的时候，人群陷入了绝对的安静。神罗总裁先被介绍，在那之后，音乐声响了起来。杰内西斯转过身，双眼快速扫过人群，立刻发现了一队管弦乐队。奏乐是庄严而神秘的，赞颂的歌声磨砺着他的神经。萨菲罗斯有一首主题曲。很好。

这会让事情更加容易。

萨菲罗斯走出直升机，没有欢呼声，人们静静地注视着他们所敬爱的将军，握着长发的方式几乎是女性化的，因为直升机卷起的风在不断地吹乱长发。杰内西斯咬着下唇没让自己笑出来。直升飞机离开之后，狂风也消失了，萨菲罗斯摇了摇头，银发散落开来，在后背倾泻而下，举止优雅。

杰内西斯不能让自己受到干扰。

合唱队和管弦乐队停了下来。没有介绍，不需要任何介绍。毕竟杰内西斯才是处于阴影中的人。正宗被首先抽出，人群中响起一片惊呼。杰内西斯跟着拔出了长剑，鲜红的刀刃在阳光下闪耀着。这会和他们其他的比试一样，慢慢地进入一种节奏，速度逐渐加快，攻击的力量逐渐增强，但他们这次也许可以进入新的领域？这里可不像训练室那样有着过多限制。

这是个诱人的想法。杰内西斯藏着几项招数甚至是萨菲罗斯都不知道的。他仍然在发掘自己的能力。

他们中的一个人必须屈服。最终。杰内西斯没有去更多思考这点，开始了行动，绕着萨菲罗斯缓缓移动着，虽然他一副轻松的模样，甚至看上去漠不关心，但身体的每一处都是准备好的，肌肉紧绷，随时准备进攻。萨菲罗斯保持着站立的姿势，双脚靠近，正宗的尖端朝下。在群众中突然传来一声欢呼杰内西斯名字的声音时，静止的姿势瞬间改变了。他立刻竖起手中的长剑，剑刃面对天空，他的防守姿态。萨菲罗斯开始靠近。

如果杰内西斯的计数没有出错的话，这次轮到他先攻击了。笑容浮现在唇边，他猛冲上前，跳跃起来让长剑旋转着劈向萨菲罗斯。萨菲罗斯往后跳起，正宗飞快地挡下攻击。翻转了握剑的手势，萨菲罗斯向他冲来，展开反击。

肾上腺素开始爆发，扩散到他的血液中。每一次格挡都变得更加容易，一次反击的机会到来，杰内西斯闪电般飞驰到侧边，长剑向右击出。萨菲罗斯再次挡住，但往后推去，他仿佛是浮在空中一般，知道最后降落，双脚轻轻落在泛黄的草地上，如同一片羽毛。

举起正宗，萨菲罗斯冲刺过来，速度在增快。杰内西斯也往前冲去，刀刃迅速地向前刺去。萨菲罗斯避开他的攻势，正宗将他的长剑挡在身体两侧。他们没有发动屏障魔石，虽然他们应该在战斗开始的时候就发动。反正受伤对他们来说不是大事。

到目前为止他们势均力敌。

是时候来一点惊喜了。

杰内西斯能感受到左手聚集的热量，以及光。萨菲罗斯注意到了，双眼立刻看向地面，没有闪光，惊讶在他的脸上掠过，黑色的魔法球在空中出现，想他袭来。萨菲罗斯闪身，用正宗打落了每次攻击。他看向杰内西斯的眼神是困惑的，双眼稍稍睁大，他看到空中飞散的一些黑色的羽毛。

没有时间留给困惑。杰内西斯抓住机会冲到他的左侧，长剑向他斜砍过来，正宗垂直地挡住了攻击，萨菲罗斯用右手支撑着刀身，因为他的身体正因为传来的力道往后退去。人群中爆发出惊呼。萨菲罗斯猛地发力，反逼着他往后跳开，顺势向前冲去，萨菲罗斯砍击的攻势让他飞向空中，虽然他挡下了攻击。

让身体往上升去，杰内西斯集中注意力，让自己漂浮在空中。举起他的长剑，鲜红的符咒在剑身浮现，光芒越发刺眼。他挡下了萨菲罗斯的攻击，碰撞的火花散落到底下的人群中。人们不得不抬头看着他们，震惊而畏惧地看着他们在半空中继续战斗。没有人拥有翅膀，但他们看上去像是在飞翔一般。

随着一记有力的砍击，萨菲罗斯让他落回地面。他急速下降着，朝着地上深深的几道裂痕。旋转着，杰内西斯落到地上，双膝微弯，立刻站稳挡下了下一波攻击。萨菲罗斯一般只使用正宗，但杰内西斯还有其他战斗方式。他们的武器撞击在一起，仍然是平手。他们能够看进对方眼睛里了，燃烧的蓝色面对着冷冰的绿色。  
地面颤动着，明亮的红色线条组成形状，形成一个巨大的标志，像是召唤时会产生的景象。萨菲罗斯的目光锐利起来，瞪着他但是没有说话。萨菲罗斯知道之后会发生什么。周围的温度升高着，包含着能量的空气发出破裂声，天空明显地变得黑暗。杰内西斯能够感到人群中的恐惧，不是害怕他们自己的安全会被威胁，而是为他们的将军的安危感到害怕。

广播声打破了局面，宣告响亮地传遍场地。他几乎能听出声音中的混乱。“战斗结果是平局！”

发出一声低吼，杰内西斯放低了他的长剑，地面的光亮消失了，天空恢复到阳光闪耀的模样。萨菲罗斯脸上的表情是他不会错认的：那是遭到了背叛的表情。

“箭矢已经离开女神的弓箭。”杰内西斯收回他的武器，用只有萨菲罗斯能听到的声音说着。他能看到荷兰德站在场地边缘，“咯咯”笑得仿佛小孩，宝条站在他旁边，一脸暴躁的表情，在广播宣讲继续之前，宝条转身离开了。战斗没有像所有人预料的那样呈现一边倒的局势。

这同时是一件好事，也是一件坏事。

TBC


	9. 第八章：伤痛 （HURT）

坠落的记忆

第八章：伤痛 （HURT）

整个公寓都让他感觉心神不安。萨菲罗斯在门框处呆站着，停留在那，吸入仍然残留在空气中的气味。气味逗弄着他的神经，向他的脊髓传递一阵颤动，但同时也带来了恐惧。他的肩部肌肉紧绷起来，气味是那么的熟悉，而同时又是那么的陌生。在今天的早晨他绝对不会有这种想法，但现在他不知道该如何思考。

萨菲罗斯知道今晚注定是个不眠夜，尤其是不会在那张床上。不是现在。他把灯熄灭，解开大衣的扣子，走过走廊。客厅也不是个好去处，沙发带着恶意的笑脸，垫子向他露出了讽刺的笑容。萨菲罗斯飞快地打开了桌边的台灯，又飞快地熄灭。他走到了厨房，这是少数的杰内西斯没有逗留过的地方。

这也是仅有的他能够思考的地方。

荷兰德把他逼得太狠了，萨菲罗斯能够察觉到。在他们第二次刀剑相接的时候，他能注意到杰内西斯猛烈的呼吸，以及那双蓝色的双眼中燃烧的烈焰。这让他感到受伤，看到杰内西斯有多么渴望赢得这场战斗，看到当广播宣告平局的时候，杰内西斯露出的沮丧和难过的神情。萨菲罗斯知道自己其实算是输了，失败让他感到难受，但远远不及杰内西斯当时的表情给他带来的痛苦。

也不及杰内西斯隐藏的那些招数。

拳头狠狠地砸在桌面上，花岗岩碎裂开来。他深呼吸了一次。那些羽毛。他把手伸进口袋，拿出放在那的一片羽毛。它很柔软，底部有着蓬松的绒毛。萨菲罗斯脱下了手套，用手指触摸着羽毛，他闻了一下，上面的气味和杰内西斯一样。

虽然他想要闯入荷兰德的实验室质问他，但是他不能那么做。宝条和荷兰德还在竞争着科学部首席的地位，一个对神罗来说至关重要的地位。他的介入只会制造更多麻烦。

他的手机响了起来，在玻璃桌面上震动着。他听到手机掉落到地面的声音，仍然在继续震动着。萨菲罗斯叹了口气，从厨房走出，来到客厅捡起了电话。他没有预想到打电话的人。

“有什么事？“

“我……我想和你谈谈。“

“你真的这样想吗？“ 冰冷的话语在他能阻止前就说了出去，萨菲罗斯颤抖了一下，他不是有意要这样的。对待其他人，他能够表现得这么冷酷，漠不关心，但他不能这么对待杰内西斯。通常要转换两种态度是件容易的事情，但是现在…… “你想谈什么事情？”  
“是关于荷兰德的事。“

杰内西斯的声音很虚弱，仿佛处在伤痛中。萨菲罗斯听到一阵模糊的背景音，然后是重物落地的响声，紧随而来的惨叫声几乎震伤了他敏锐的耳朵。通话没有终止，但只有一片寂静，他无法听到对面的动静。

萨菲罗斯冲出公寓，飞奔到杰内西斯住处门前，颤抖的手翻找着钥匙，几乎在前所未有的慌张中让钥匙滑落。他终于找到了正确的钥匙，插进门锁，旋转，猛地打开了门。

房间里到处都是鲜血。

他震惊地站在那，双眼睁大，看着面前混乱的房间。他旁边的墙壁上有一滩血，血液还在一点点滑落到地板上。房间的布局和他的住所一样，只是方向相反。萨菲罗斯沿着那一串鲜血组成的脚印，看到了走廊上瘫倒的身体。是杰内西斯。

他迅速地跪到杰内西斯身边，检查着他的脉搏，杰内西斯的皮肤湿冷而苍白，他的身体软弱无力，像是一件被丢弃的布偶。萨菲罗斯抱紧他，在混乱中记起了曾的电话号码。他疯狂地冲着手机喊着命令和恳求，手臂轻轻晃动着杰内西斯的身体。他无法辨别血是从哪处伤口流出的，他使用的治愈的魔法没有任何效果。

曾和医疗部的小队迅速赶来了，似乎并没有因为这严重的场景而动摇。他们让萨菲罗斯让到一边，然后开始初步的检查，他们托起杰内西斯的脑袋，翻开他的眼皮，用光照射着，没有得到反应。 立刻，他们把杰内西斯放在担架上，抬走了。医疗小队的负责人说萨菲罗斯不能一起过去，把他和曾留在鲜血遍布的房间里。

“你是怎么知道拉普索道斯陷入危险的？“

”他给我打了电话……“萨菲罗斯还在惊恐地看着房间的惨状。发生了什么事？为什么杰内西斯从前门走开了？有太多的问题涌现在他的闹钟，但没有任何答案。

”上帝啊……“

拉扎德站在门口，带着白色手套的手捂住嘴巴，看上去正在用所有的意志力去阻止呕吐的冲动。萨菲罗斯也有相同的冲动，但是多年的特种兵训练让他拥有极强的自控能力。杰内西斯也接受了一样的训练，但是从来都无法很好地隐藏他的情绪。杰内西斯总会让情绪直接流露出来。萨菲罗斯闭上双眼，发出颤抖的呼吸。

”萨菲罗斯，发生什么事了？“

”我不知道。“萨菲罗斯咽下喉咙处的肿块，看向拉扎德。主管正小心地走进房间，面带惧色地看着每一处细节。萨菲罗斯无法再看向这个房间。普通人会在失去这么多血的情况下直接死亡。他们不是普通人。

”曾，去医疗部确保没有员工透露信息给媒体。“拉扎德尽可能地冷静地说道。萨菲罗斯感谢他的努力，今晚再多一个惊慌地人，他会……他可能会冲出去杀了荷兰德。这个想法此刻是那么的诱人，荷兰德的惨叫声，在他慢慢切开他的身体时。

”你会没事吗？“曾问道，声音里透露着担忧。萨菲罗斯轻声说了”没事“， 曾离开了。

”我在曾通知我后就联系了修雷。“ 拉扎德叹着气，蹲下来捡起一片沾着血的羽毛。”我在想荷兰德的实验到底包含了什么。“

”政客。“

萨菲罗斯憎恨现在的局面，憎恨荷兰德和宝条。在他的生命中， 他从来没有像此刻一样感到无力，看着染着鲜血的房间，知道自己没有任何能做的事。展示战斗本身就是个愚蠢的注意。拉扎德是幸运的，因为萨菲罗斯是个自控力极强的人。

打开手机，他拨通了修雷的电话。这位二等兵现在正在医疗室。荷兰德也在那里。“他们正在进行输血。“安吉尔的声音饱含着担忧，虽然他尽可能地冷静缓慢地说话。他和杰内西斯毕竟是孩童时代就开始的朋友。”荷兰德同意先终止新治疗方法，直到查清发生了什么，虽然他声称是你的错。“

”我的错？“ 他的声音不可控制的变得急躁，如果他被允许进入医疗室，他会把荷兰德撕成碎片，然后丢给宝条让他拼回去。

”是的，他说你在展示战斗中伤到了杰内西斯。“

”我永远都不会这么做……“ 萨菲罗斯低声说着，他想去看杰内西斯，但荷兰德也在那里，如果他去了，伤害就是无可避免的。他必须等待。

”你在战斗中没有尽全力，是不是?”

“别告诉他。“萨菲罗斯无法再待在这里了，周围的墙壁仿佛在挤压过来，让他窒息。  
他向房间外走去。知道战斗接近结尾的时候，当他们缠斗在一起，注视着对方，刀剑相接的时候，萨菲罗斯才真的输了。杰内西斯最后准备发起的攻击会席卷他们两人。在那之前，萨菲罗斯只是按照应该去做的方式去行动。他预感到拉扎德和神罗总裁会希望这场演示战斗是一场平局，这样才能达到最好的宣传效果。

安吉尔挂断了电话，通话结束了。

缓慢地关上手机，萨菲罗斯走回到自己的房间。他的身上沾满鲜血，但他过于麻木的神经无法注意到这点。他在床上躺下，蜷缩起来。被单上有着杰内西斯的气味，枕头上也是。残存的气息，熟悉而神秘，最终安抚着他勉强进入了睡眠。

(“根据神罗公司医疗部门工作人员提供的消息，1ST 特种兵杰内西斯拉普索道斯在昨日的展示战斗结束后不久因为重伤被送入医疗部治疗。因此，萨菲罗斯将军是官方承认的胜利者——“)

一团杂音后电视被关上了，萨菲罗斯低咒了一声，然后回到病床边。尽管有曾的努力，细节还是被泄露了。这甚至不是准确地细节，杰内西斯的入院治疗和那场战斗并没有多少联系。战斗也许是催化剂，但并不是原因。如果神罗总裁允许的话，萨菲罗斯会把荷兰德的脑袋砍下来。

病床周围的仪器继续运转着，萨菲罗斯细心查看着，所有的重要指标都很稳定。他看向病床上的人，杰内西斯还在昏迷中，但是他的身体在逐渐好转。他的大部分身体都被绷带包裹着，尤其是左边的肩膀，大多数的鲜血是从那里的伤口处流出的。萨菲罗斯记起了那些羽毛，但感到毫无头绪。人类是不可能有翅膀的，而且只有一边的肩膀，单边翅膀是没有意义的。

他将几缕汗湿的红发从杰内西斯苍白的脸上拨开，发现自己在希望这双眼睛能够睁开。多年之前，他向自己发誓，永远不要去抱着希望，这样他就不会迎来失望。但是现在，他无法抑制自己去怀抱希望。

门被猛地打开了，萨菲罗斯立刻收回了他的手。拉扎德一手拿着一个文件袋，正愤怒地看着他。特种兵的总管在椅子上坐下，刻意压低的声音里透露着焦急：“为什么你们不告诉我？！你们两个！ 为什么我现在才从曾那里知道？！”

萨菲罗斯的心跳漏了一拍，看着拉扎德打开文件袋，将里面的东西倒在病床边上，倒在他面前。那些是照片，大多数是来自巴诺拉的。一张照片上，萨菲罗斯在杰内西斯家门口的庭院里亲吻着杰内西斯的脸颊。另一张照片，萨菲罗斯记得他那时正把杰内西斯拉起来，两人的身形贴近，十指相扣着。而下一张，萨菲罗斯闭上了双眼，是他们在一颗笨苹果树下，在一个他们以为无人知晓的隐秘地方。但很显然不是，因为他们做爱的场景被捕捉在了照片上。

他感到没有什么可说的。萨菲罗斯再次抚摸起杰内西斯的红发，不在乎暴怒的拉扎德还坐在一边。拉扎德还没有结束：“你们两人都会因此受到严重处分！如果我不上报这点的话，我会丢掉我的工作！你知道神罗高管失去地位后的下场是什么！曾也可能会因为推迟报告而面临处罚！“

”你拥有值得为之奋战的存在吗？拉扎德？“

主管没有移动，瞪着突然变得温柔起来的将军，对杰内西斯的温柔。萨菲罗斯有着两幅面具，一副是在杰内西斯面前的，另一幅是对着剩余的其他人的，现在的他过于担忧以至于无法摆出完全冷酷的面孔。

”过去，我战斗是因为我接到了命令，因为负责我的人希望我去战斗。而现在，我才拥有了值得为之战斗，去保护的存在。请不要从我这里夺走这个存在。“

拉扎德把照片谨慎地装回到文件袋里，叹着气；“安吉尔知道吗？“

”他不知道。“

摇着头，拉扎德离开了病房。萨菲罗斯趴了下来，双臂交叠着放在病床边缘，头搁在双臂间。他抓着杰内西斯的手，握紧，然后才渐渐进入睡眠。

拉扎德是正确的。一大群新兵涌入了神罗，不止憧憬着萨菲罗斯，也崇拜着杰内西斯。他们排着长队站着，热情几乎冲破他们的皮肤。这是萨菲罗斯目前为止见到过的最富有激情的新兵团体。绿色的双眼扫视着他们，注意到一个不断做着深蹲的新兵。萨菲罗斯向安吉尔投去逗趣的眼神，看到安吉尔已经轻笑出来了。安吉尔现在已经换上了一等兵的制服，他也发现了那名新兵。

”你的名字是什么？士兵。“

男孩停了下来，露出一个灿烂的笑容，有些紧张地笑着，但清晰地说出了他的名字：“扎克斯菲尔。”

那名男孩的能量让周围的人都激动起来。萨菲罗斯好奇那份精神能够持续多久，大部分特种兵都是过于严肃的，一个压抑的组织。那些是能够最后坚持下来的人。萨菲罗斯的思绪转到杰内西斯身上，他现在应该在荷兰德的实验室。杰内西斯待在那里的时间越来越长了，这让他感到担心，虽然他不会承认这点。拉扎德也没有透露任何信息。

随着一声轻响，玻璃门被打开了，新兵们瞬间沉默了下来，双眼瞪大。萨菲罗斯知道是谁来了，唇角微微上扬了几分。那件鲜红的大衣很适合杰内西斯，衣摆在他走到萨菲罗斯身边的时候飞扬着。他们交换了一个私密的微笑，然后杰内西斯开始看向新兵。还有另外两位一等兵在，但没有多少人会注意他们。他们三人，杰内西斯，萨菲罗斯和安吉尔，是万众瞩目的，领导着士兵们的存在，即使是武台在提到他们的存在时也会谨慎对待。

“感觉好些了？“ 萨菲罗斯转过头，在杰内西斯耳边轻声问着。距离杰内西斯醒过来后已经过了快两周，但是萨菲罗斯很少见到他。拉扎德给杰内西斯安排了不少工作，大多数是文书工作，因为考虑到他的伤势。虽然拉扎德是士兵总管，特种兵们开始将杰内西斯视为领导者。

杰内西斯点点头，迈着优雅的步子一个个观察着新兵，他们都紧张地僵直地站着。萨菲罗斯注视着他的每一个动作，一方面是他喜欢杰内西斯移动的样子，另一方面是因为他再次担心起来，想确定杰内西斯和他声称的一样已经恢复健康。

没有虚弱，迟缓的动作，没有疼痛的神情浮现在脸上或者双眼中。但有其他的情绪存在着。当杰内西斯知道展示战斗的胜负被重新判定后，萨菲罗斯陷入了烈火之中（怒火，不是真的火焰，虽然杰内西斯确实能做到），然后是拉扎德，再然后是曾。因为他一直守在病房里，他经历了全部。

但至少拉扎德和曾只用承受那份怒火一次。过去，萨菲罗斯从不知道性欲无法得到满足是什么感觉，因为他从未有过性爱的经验。现在他知道了，在不断被拒绝后（因为他参与了那场展示战斗，虽然他其实是无辜的），他感到那份渴求越加强烈。他想过用手来解决下需求，但还是忍耐住了，等待着能拥抱到真人的时候，等待着杰内西斯从嫉妒的愤怒中走出来。

随着一个夸张的优雅动作，杰内西斯转过身，从新兵身边走开，脸上带着无聊的表情，萨菲罗斯很清楚那种表情。要引起杰内西斯的兴趣很难，而引起兴趣后，要维持住就更加困难了。萨菲罗斯很幸运的是个例外。他的陪伴是极少数的杰内西斯不会厌倦的事，笨苹果是另一个。两者结合起来，就是一场胜利。

“有看到任何有潜力的人吗？杰内西斯？“

“几乎没有。“

新兵们都发出沮丧的叹气声，除了扎克菲尔，男孩已经继续开始用他无止境的能量来做着深蹲。安吉尔仍然微笑着，重复着他通常的观点，关于梦想和荣誉要比外表更重要。但杰内西斯很快反驳说他们三人的外表是远远高于平均值的。

杰内西斯甚至开始咬着下唇，冲他眨着眼，这让几个注意到的新兵脸红起来。在萨菲罗斯也冲杰内西斯眨眨眼后，脸红的人更多了，甚至有人惊呼起来。他对他们来说只是将军，甚至不是人类，做出任何人类的举动都会让他看起来像是外星人。

没有人会知道他们的关系，没有人会知道隐藏在平常的表象下的秘密。曾告诉过他这个技巧，萨菲罗斯过去认为这是没有用处的，但现在看起来是完美的。他们可以假装是最好的朋友，让所有人都知道他们很亲近，但是不知道实际上有多亲近。

看起来杰内西斯已经恢复正常了，只是有点冷嘲热讽的。萨菲罗斯能够应对那些挖苦和讽刺。但现在两人的距离正在消磨着他的意志力。他需要解决下那份渴求，如果那意味着他得溜进杰内西斯的房间，把他绑起来，萨菲罗斯会这么做的。

杰内西斯仿佛也察觉到了他的想法，一只带着鲜红色手套的手在萨菲罗斯出神的双眼前晃了晃，刻意拖长的声音里带着嘲讽；“Hel-lo?”

脑内的幻想融化成一个微笑，他的双眼里继续跃动着光。安吉尔无视了他们，一直和新兵讲话。大多数新兵在谈论着那场展示战斗，萨菲罗斯只想以最快速度把杰内西斯带离这里，不要再听那些谈论。他的胜算在随着这些谈论不断降低。

”午餐时间到了。“ 萨菲罗斯抓住杰内西斯的手腕，将他拖离了房间。他能够听到新兵们发出的惊讶的声音。让他们随意猜测去吧。萨菲罗斯直到两人进入电梯才放开杰内西斯的手，电梯迅速带着他们前往一等兵的住所。”你的房间还是我的？“

”我们现在可以订购午餐然后送到房间去？“杰内西斯的双眼里带着邪恶的神情。萨菲罗斯不知道怎么应对这个，但他知道如果电梯花费的时间再久点，他就会亲吻那带着讽刺的弧度的嘴唇，直到它们因为过重的力道而红肿起来，直到他们的下颚开始酸痛，舌头开始疲惫但仍然充满渴望。如果电梯里没有监控装置，他会把杰内西斯压在玻璃墙上直接开始前戏。

”也许我准备了一些特别的午餐？“萨菲罗斯不会透露更多，他知道神秘总是会让杰内西斯提起兴趣。他们现在已经熟悉彼此到能够读懂对方的肢体语言和心情。即使隔着距离，萨菲罗斯也能感受到杰内西斯的心跳，加速跳动着，期待着，兴奋着。他也能感受到杰内西斯的忧虑，在公众面前和彼此战斗的紧绷感依然存在。公众认为他们是敌对的关系，但萨菲罗斯不希望这样。”作为休战的礼物？“

”嗯……休战？“ 杰内西斯拿出了钥匙，但是走到了萨菲罗斯的公寓门前。他带着阴暗的表情看了眼自己的房间，萨菲罗斯没错过这点。虽然房间已经被塔克斯清理过了，萨菲罗斯一直在场，因为杰内西斯那时候还处在昏迷中。这是非常艰难的。即使所有的血迹都被抹去了，萨菲罗斯还是能够感受到当时发现杰内西斯倒在血泊中的那种恐惧感。不论多少的清理都无法抹去这种感觉。

他们一进入到公寓里，他便抓着杰内西斯，双臂环抱着稍矮点的身体，引导着杰内西斯的脚步。沙发？不，虽然很近，但是太拥挤了。他带着杰内西斯穿过走道，来到他们的目的地。控制杰内西斯走动的速度并不困难，他放慢两人的步伐，身体接触着，让亲密的感觉慢慢堆积。他的手遮住杰内西斯的双眼，确保杰内西斯无法看见。他知道MAKO加强的感官让他们不靠视力也可以察觉周围的事物，但是会遗漏一些细节，这正是他想要的效果。

知道杰内西斯足够信任他到肯让他遮住双眼这点，让萨菲罗斯露出笑容，虽然杰内西斯无法看到。萨菲罗斯保持动作的安静，继续引导杰内西斯向前走着，进入他的房间。房间的灯熄灭着，虽然是白天，房间内还是一片漆黑。他希望杰内西斯的嗅觉还没有恢复到最佳的时候，不然 ……

幸运的是并没有，不然杰内西斯一定会说点什么。萨菲罗斯轻声说着；“躺下。“ 他扶着杰内西斯向后躺在床上，然后找到一截布料，遮住了杰内西斯的双眼。虽然杰内西斯抱怨了几句，但他没有反抗。完美。萨菲罗斯一开始没计划这点，只是顺势而为了。一位卓越的策略家需要不断地改变，提升计划，制定新的方案让敌人防不胜防。循规蹈矩是不被允许的。现在，全新的方式，一定会给他带来震惊，虽然这不是他的唯一目的。

绿色的双眼在黑暗中闪烁着，即使缺少灯光，增强的视觉也让他能看到房间里的每一处细节。萨菲罗斯轻轻地打开准备好的盒子，取出里面的笨苹果，尽量安静地咬了一口。他将果实的一部分含在嘴里，轻快地回到床边，爬上去，来到杰内西斯身边。微笑着，他稍稍抬高杰内西斯的脸，温柔地亲吻着他的嘴唇。他能感觉到杰内西斯贴着他的唇轻声呻吟着，分开了双唇，这是他等待的机会。

随着舌头灵巧的一下动作，他把果实的碎块送入了杰内西斯口中。他能感到杰内西斯的身体僵硬了一瞬，然后咬了下去。之后是含糊的快乐的声音，杰内西斯咀嚼了几下，咽下了口中的笨苹果。萨菲罗斯轻笑了一下，拿起那颗笨苹果，这样他可以继续他的喂食。现在毕竟是午餐时间。

这是一个缓慢的过程，但也是个令人享受的过程。随着每一块他喂给杰内西斯的笨苹果，杰内西斯扭动得更多，试图在咽下水果后得到更深入的亲吻。但萨菲罗斯没有给他，他想让杰内西斯说出请求。他想让杰内西斯服从他，想让杰内西斯把身体的支配权献给他，而不是像上一次那样需要通过搏斗来获取。杰内西斯想争夺支配权，但萨菲罗斯不会允许。

即使他讨厌媒体对他持续的关注，他也不会愿意不经过一场激战就放弃英雄的头衔。

这也许会是他的弱点。

萨菲罗斯停止了这种病态的沉思，把最后一口苹果喂给杰内西斯，两人的下身摩擦着，苹果进入了杰内西斯口中。他靠得更近了点，等待着杰内西斯吃完，双手脱下那件鲜红的外套，放到一边，然后继续脱去底衣。他小心地不让充当眼罩的布条滑落，一种感官的失去总是会增强剩下的部分。

利用着这个优势，萨菲罗斯把一侧颜色偏淡的乳尖含在嘴中，在齿间轻轻摩擦着，吮吸着，感受着杰内西斯在他身下的扭动。看到杰内西斯试图伸手去拿去眼罩，他抓住两边手腕，将它们固定在头顶，继续着口中的动作。当杰内西斯再次发出点声音的时候，他用力咬了下齿间的乳珠，不至于流出血来，他得到了一声吸气声，以及腰臀的弓起。

还是没有任何乞求被说出。

亲吻继续往下，经过结实的腹部肌肉，在上面舔弄了几下，他享受着杰内西斯的味道，几乎是带着甜味的。他的舌头在肚脐处滑动着，刺激着让杰内西斯再次抬起臀部，用着另一只手，他按着杰内西斯的腹部将他钉在床上。这是另一件萨菲罗斯注意到的，能让杰内西斯更加急切的事情。被牢牢地固定着，无法动弹，只会让杰内西斯更加渴望。这正是他所寻求的反应，他手上的力道加重着，让杰内西斯感受到身体被拘束的感觉。

享受着他的甜蜜时间，萨菲罗斯仅用牙齿去解开了杰内西斯的腰带，用一种缓慢，磨人的动作将皮带扯下。他对裤子的纽扣做了相同的事，让杰内西斯感受着他的嘴贴近着他的腰臀，舌头在皮肤上挑逗着。他自身的情欲也在急速上涨，不确定他还能坚持多久。

但他需要等待。

用了几十秒让自己的欲望稍微冷静一点，萨菲罗斯继续着他的计划，用牙齿缓慢地扯下拉链，磨蹭着把裤子拉开。他还不想松开对杰内西斯的控制，特别是现在杰内西斯在他的手下挣扎着，急促的喘息声不断从漂亮的双唇中流出。萨菲罗斯笑着，慢慢地将杰内西斯从衣服的束缚里解脱出来，嘴唇轻轻触碰着杰内西斯的露出的性器。他会继续下去，直到他得到想要的反应为止。

”萨菲……“

念着他的名字的声音含糊而小声，几乎像是一声呻吟。杰内西斯咬着下唇，双眼仍然隐藏在眼罩之下。萨菲罗斯能够听出充斥着声音中的欲望。恶意的，他退开到一边，听着随着他的离开而发出的轻声的呜咽。这是一种快感的折磨（或者取走快感），而不是疼痛，萨菲罗斯享受着现在的每一刻。杰内西斯挣扎得越厉害，他越想要让他在身下扭动得更多。

”怎么了，杰内西斯?”

杰内西斯再次试图抬起臀部，但萨菲罗斯让压着他的胳膊更加用力，不让他移动半分。除非杰内西斯说出来……他确实说了，让一阵颤抖传过萨菲罗斯的神经。

“萨菲罗斯，我想要你……我想要你进来……“

轻笑着，萨菲罗斯放开了杰内西斯的手腕和腰部，把裤子迅速脱了下来。杰内西斯早已拿下了他的眼罩，两人的双唇碰撞在一起。杰内西斯被欲火燃烧着，渴望而急切地想要任何更深入的接触。身体的接触融化掉了萨菲罗斯骄傲地维持着的自制，火热的触碰瓦解了它。这种想法带来了更多的激动，他的心脏在胸腔里猛烈跳动着，和杰内西斯的心跳一致，他的身体在期待中颤动着。

杰内西斯的手指抚摸着他的胸膛，安静地等待着他刚才的请求得到答复。在记忆中的第一次，萨菲罗斯感到了无助，脆弱，过于渴望这一切直到这份渴望几乎感到疼痛。在杰内西斯的手指解开他大衣的扣子，将它脱去时，他忍不住发出了声音。

双手徘徊在他的上身强壮的肌肉上，将皮带从胸口解开。杰内西斯的每一个动作里都燃烧着激情，萨菲罗斯想要被他的火焰点燃。这一次他只做了仓促的准备，他们两人都太过于急切，不愿意将速度放慢。杰内西斯的呼吸尖锐地停滞了一瞬，萨菲罗斯停下来等待了一下，但杰内西斯主动地将身体推向他。

“抱我（take me）。“

萨菲罗斯高兴地遵从了。

事情没有回到原样。没有完全回到原样。萨菲罗斯能在杰内西斯的公寓里感觉到这点，能从他的朋友（他的爱人）的声音里听出来。最主要的是，他能够看见。萨菲罗斯观看了一次杰内西斯的训练测试。他所看到的景象震惊了他，虽然他拒绝将这份震惊表露出来。他的心里出现的第一个词是“怪物。“，把这个词和杰内西斯联系到一起让他感到难受。萨菲罗斯观看着，带着忧虑，看着一个又一个新的，令人胆寒的能力被开发出来。

漆黑的魔力球在空气中浮现，攻击了被捕捉的猛兽，立刻杀死了它。鲜红的长剑伴随着魔力闪耀着光芒，迅速地切开一个又一个敌人，他的整个身体仿佛成为了红色的旋风，黑色的，神秘的羽毛漂浮在空中、

过去见识到的那个猛烈的攻击，闪着红光的地狱，已经成长得更加富有力量，现在能够充满整个测试区域，撕碎着场内的所有对手。在测试结束后，杰内西斯的呼吸变得粗重，但是他并没有倒下。他的身上也没有新的伤口，虽然他抱怨左边的肩膀又开始疼痛了。

之后萨菲罗斯帮他按摩了那边的肩膀，希望能让肌肉放松下来。他无法明白这点。萨菲罗斯知道自己的能力，大多数是非常人类的。而杰内西斯……那个厌恶的词语再次浮现在脑中。

他不希望杰内西斯变成一个怪物。

TBC


	10. 第九章： 渴望

坠落的记忆 

第九章： 渴望

”你从来不会吃得这么慢。“

勺子随意的搅动停了下来，冰蓝的双眼注视着那团被餐厅称之为早餐的东西。这顶多能够被称为是燕麦粥的类似物，这简直可以被称为是宝条失败的试验品。这个想法带来了一个小小的微笑，非常细微，只有他最好的朋友会注意到。

”你在和某个人交往，是不是？“

一边的眉毛扬起，杰内西斯抬头看去。安吉尔面带笑容，闪耀着MAKO光芒的双眼里显示着希望被告知的想法。杰内西斯叹了口气，再次开始搅拌起那团食物，加了点肉桂粉，希望能让它稍微好吃点。基本没有帮助，他瞪着眼前的晚，肚子饥饿地抗议者，但还是不想吃下碗里的东西。

”是的。“

“谁是那名幸运的女孩？“

女孩。杰内西斯从来没有喜欢过女性，虽然他努力过了。主要是因为在巴诺拉的时候，安吉尔就曾经给他介绍了几位年轻的女性，但这只确定了他对她们没有任何兴趣这个事实。他在巴诺拉的时候和一些男性发生过性关系，但都不是严肃认真的。他总是掌控的那一个，处在上位。但和萨菲罗斯是不一样的。

萨菲罗斯……

”好吧，她长得漂亮吗？“

”美貌惊人。“ 杰内西斯最终从碗里舀了一勺，皱着眉塞到自己嘴里，然后咽下去。味道和外观一样恶心，浪费了那些肉桂粉。他又搅动了几下，希望能有点作用。这只会让食物冷得更快，也会让它更加难以下咽。今天要办的事情很多，他必须吃点东西。荷兰德总是强调着早餐是最重要的事情。

”你能至少让我知道她的名字吗?”

“情况很复杂。“ 杰内西斯勉强又吃了一口，快速地喝了口咖啡来帮助下咽。他不应该喝的，咖啡因是种刺激物，而他的身体已经经历了足够的刺激，但他需要咖啡来帮助他清醒。最近在早上起床变得越来越困难了，也许是因为缺少想要起床的原因。他有了更多测试，更多治疗，更多不得不参加的公众演讲，更多训练，更多文书工作。这就是最近生活的全部了。萨菲罗斯被派去了MODEOHEIM，去执行神罗总裁命令的一项任务。

”那我能有机会见见她吗？“

杰内西斯叹着气，放下勺子，站了起来。安吉尔似乎被他的举动吓到了，但是没有说什么。他离开餐桌，离开他的食物。手机在震动着，他把铃声取消了，因为过于烦人。他离开餐厅，在来到走廊的时候接了电话。“你好?”

“我想你会喜欢一次通话。“

皱起的眉头融化成了一个笑容。电话另一端低沉的，带着些微嘲讽的声音，让他感到温暖起来，虽然最近米德加的天气非常寒冷。简直像是身处MEODEOHEIM的萨菲罗斯共享了他那边的天气，这样他们就会有相同的处境。“任务进行得怎么样？”

“缓慢，这里的山崖对于其他人来说太难攀登了，他们正在训练我去使用那些仪器，这样我可以单独完成样本的采集。“

“在NORTHERN CRATER?”

“是的。“ 萨菲罗斯的声音透露着无聊， 非常的无聊。杰内西斯脸上的笑容扩大了些。萨菲罗斯发出点轻笑声，像是明白他在想什么：“还有一周，不会更多了。别让荷兰德把你逼得太紧。”

杰内西斯翻了下白眼，声音漠不关心：“像是他还可以做得更多。”那场意外不是他们会提起的事情。两场意外都是。前者没有后者那么严重，后者……杰内西斯咬着下唇忍住一次难过的叹息，想尽量保持谈话的轻松。他不知道两人能够通话多久。“安吉尔刚才问我是不是在和人交往。”

“然后？“

“我说情况很复杂。“

对面传来一声失望的嘟囔，几乎无法察觉，但确实在那。“他是你最好的朋友，杰内西斯，你们在开始记事的时候就在一起，不让他知道会是正确的吗？我能够理解我们不能让公众知道，但是——“

”如果我们现在才说出来，安吉尔就会不停地教育我们在处理整件事情的过程中缺乏荣誉。“那不是杰内西斯最担心的问题，甚至没太多联系，而萨菲罗斯似乎也明白这点。

”安吉尔认为你在和女性交往，是吗？“

”对。“

”你曾经和女性交往过吗?”

“没有。“ 杰内西斯讨厌这点。他的想法不再是他自己的。没有任何隐私。他拥有的一点空间正在被他的新职责夺走。”指挥官“这个职称还很陌生，昨天才被宣布的。他想和萨菲罗斯一起庆祝这次晋升，但是萨菲罗斯还在MODEOHEIM.

”你想过和她们交往吗？“

”没有。“ 他含糊地说，仿佛认为这种想法是一件坏事。安吉尔也许会这么认为。他知道安吉尔直得和弓箭一样。这只会让他们的友谊变得尴尬，充满不确定性。杰内西斯不想这样，他想要保存从巴诺拉带来的仅有的几件事物。

”在我回来后，我们应该讨论下这个问题。宝条对收集的样本很满意，所以任务应该很快就结束了。“

“好的。“

电话挂断了，留下一片寂静。他缓缓地合上手机。周围有些人在看着他，可能是因为他鲜红色的外套，让他在任何场合都很显眼。可能是因为他们认识他，从展示战斗，或者其他特种兵行动里。也可能是因为他眼中渴望的神情，他站着的样子，靠着墙壁，拿着手机，仿佛他的生命都寄托在上面。杰内西斯再次打开手机，拨通了荷兰德的电话。

”这项实验我已经进行了有一段时间了，终于，我们得到结果了。来吧，杰内西斯，有一名特种兵志愿来协助我们的实验。“ 荷兰德向实验室内部走去，杰内西斯跟着他走进了电梯。”志愿者才从朱农回来，没有其他的任务。拉扎德主任说我们可以借用他。“

这激起了杰内西斯的好奇心，他隔着几步远的距离跟着肥胖的科学家。他们走过拐角，一名身穿二等制服的特种兵站在MAKO池和控制板边，背对着他们。杰内西斯的目光从发亮的长靴一路扫到金色的头发。那名特种兵转过身来，对他露出一个微笑。

“马菲斯？“

“很久不见了，拉普索道斯指挥官。“ 马菲斯笑着，被MAKO影响的双眼现在看上去几乎是黑色的, 他的下巴上有一道伤痕, 痕迹很深, 还是粉色的, 是最近留下的伤口, 在马菲斯笑起来的时候一起往上勾着。“我听说将军现在在MODEOHEIM执行任务。”

“是的。“杰内西斯摇了摇头，目光锐利起来。马菲斯没有再说什么，似乎明白了他的暗示。有一个人，杰内西斯永远不想让那个人发现他和萨菲罗斯的关系，两个人，其实：荷兰德和宝条。如果这两人发现了，杰内西斯知道他和萨菲罗斯会立刻被分离开，他不想这样。

“你是特别的，杰内西斯，我已经尝试过把你的基因注入到我培养的那些动物身上，他们都变得更加强壮了，但是这还不是我做寻求的结果。马菲斯。” 荷兰德对二等兵点点头，马菲斯立刻行动起来，爬上了MAKO池边的小梯子，然后进入到池子中。他把呼吸器带上，荷兰德爬上去把针头和导管插入到他身体里，然后马菲斯沉入了MAKO池中，失去意识，漂浮在那。

“你对他做了什么？“

“基因治疗。我在尝试让他拥有和你一样的能力。神罗希望拥有一个军队的超级特种兵，而不是一两个，如果我的实验成功了，我不仅能够得到科学部首席的位置，我也能够向神罗提供击败武台需要的军队。“

“我们和武台的关系还是缓和的。“

“只是暂时的，神罗总裁派曾去和武台人民交流，我很怀疑武台人会愿意听。“

荷兰德已经站在了控制台，观察着马菲斯的生理指标，看着他的身体和神经的反应。杰内西斯现在知道为什么那些怪物会有种熟悉感了。它们都拥有他的一部分，他能够让这些怪物更加强大。他怀疑着，他自己，会不会也是一头怪物。

“萨菲罗斯能做的就只是切开一堆金属的物体和远距离传送，而你，杰内西斯，你是更加强大的，不久这个世界就会明白这点。“

“他能够远距离传送？“

没有一次，在那场展示战斗中，萨菲罗斯从一个地方闪现到另一个地方，他也从来都没有透露过他有这个能力。杰内西斯知道那些斩击的威力，可以直接割开一栋建筑。萨菲罗斯有这样做过，但是从来没有过远距离传送。

他是在隐藏着一部分实力吗？

现在不是让怒火燃烧的时候，当萨菲罗斯从MODEOHEIM回来的时候，他会询问这个事情的，不，质问可能会更加准确。“多久我们能看到结果？”

“在接下来的几天，我们就能看到变化。以后我应该能加速这个过程，但现在是第一次试验。“

“神罗总裁准许这个试验？“

“他没有准许。“

“那是谁在资助这个试验？”

“拉扎德主任。“ 荷兰德笑了，继续记录着。

拉扎德，这是很危险的，在公司没有批准这项实验的时候，从其他人那里取得资助。这种实验几乎不能说是人道的。如果公众发现了，会引发严重的后果。反对神罗的组织已经足够多了，幸运的是一般都是塔克斯处理这些事。他们现在进行的实验可能是给反神罗组织增加指控的证据。

但是他从来都不关心那些复杂的政治方面的事。

“你还需要我做其他事吗？“

“只是平常的MAKO注射。“

杰内西斯走向金属的实验床，把外套脱下，坐在床边。荷兰德进行了例行的注射，这还是使用的从巴诺拉采集的材料。他能够感受到MAKO进入他的体内，从内部渗入每一处肌肉。身体颤抖了一下，他努力压制着。一阵尖锐的疼痛从肩膀传来，仿佛是肌肉被撕碎开来，手臂无法控制地扭曲着。杰内西斯咬紧牙关，紧闭着双眼。

疼痛过去了。深呼吸了一次，杰内西斯站起来，感到温暖的鲜血顺着背后流下，浸湿了他的底衣。他让荷兰德查看了伤口，包扎好。那里的皮肤不断地裂开，但找不到任何原因。这只是一种副作用。荷兰德最后下了结论。

一种副作用。

杰内西斯思考着。

“曾正在从武台返回，他们同意了继续和我们的大使谈判。” 拉扎德交叠着双手，胳膊肘舒服地放在玻璃桌上。他的脸上带着严肃的表情，比以往还要严肃。通常拉扎德面对他的时候是放松的。拉扎德在曾，萨菲罗斯，安吉尔的面前也是放松的，但他们现在不在这里。

只有他们两人在的情况下，这个办公室感觉更空旷了。

“我需要向你询问一些问题，不要试图撒谎。“

没有预料到的问题让他略微惊讶地眨眨眼。仿佛两人间的安静被突然打破，碎片不舒服地掉落到冰冷的地板上。杰内西斯深吸入一口气，站直（他一直在靠着另一张玻璃桌，他的习惯姿势）。完全面向着拉扎德，杰内西斯点点头。他以为问题会是和荷兰德相关的，关于正在进行的实验。但是他错了。

“你和萨菲罗斯的亲密关系持续多久了？”

问题如同猛扇在他脸上一般，让他进入完全的警戒。喉咙间仿佛卡入了酸痛的肿块，拉扎德怎么知道的？他们一直那么小心，不让任何人看到他们的相处，锁上所有的门和窗户，甚至是去到只有他们这样MAKO增强过的体质才能够到达的地方。杰内西斯这才发现他在不自觉地屏住呼吸，把气呼出，他试图镇定住身体突然的颤动。

拉扎德会让他离开神罗吗？会勒索他吗？或者拉扎德是在寻找一个筹码，用秘密来交换秘密。杰内西斯最终认为拉扎德是在采取一些安全措施。如果杰内西斯不暴露拉扎德非法允许荷兰德进行基因实验这件事，拉扎德也不会暴露他和萨菲罗斯的关系。这似乎是场公平交易。

“这取决于你怎么定义亲密。“ 这不代表着杰内西斯会把所有的事说出来。他向来不是喜欢回复命令，或者问题，权威不是他喜好的事物。

“你们第一次接吻是什么时候？“

“我从士兵训练毕业成为三等特种兵的那个晚上。“

拉扎德看上去很惊讶，但是很快隐藏住了，只有双眼里的情绪背叛了他。那种压低的声音，对于统管军队的人来说过于文雅，还在继续询问着：“你们第一次发生性关系是什么时候？”

“在我们去巴诺拉执行任务的时候。“

“在苹果树下？“

“那是第二次。“

叹了口气，拉扎德扶了扶他鼻梁上的眼镜。他很沮丧。杰内西斯能够看出。拉扎德在他的电脑上点击了什么，尽量平静地问；“多少次了。”

杰内西斯开始拿手指记着数，他数完了一只手，开始另一只的时候，拉扎德阻止了他。

“所以这是严肃的？“拉扎德的双手捂着脸，透出模糊的声音。

“严肃？“

“你知道我的意思，严肃认真的关系，只和对方在一起，如果特种兵的制度允许的话，之后会结婚。“

“不是。“

拉扎德飞速地抬起头，困惑浮现在他脸上，这看起来像是他想要说点什么，但最后忍住了。在持续了几分钟那种表情后，拉扎德点点头，让他离开了。

今天还有很多的事要去做。对他的新职位的官方宣布，一场庆祝会，杰内西斯完全不想去但是必须得出席。他需要在这之前做点准备，打算去一趟神罗图书馆，一个他能够放松的地方。

工作站的电话响了起来，几乎让接听员惊吓得跳起来。研究员也被吓得身体震了下，因为这里的极少会收到来电。一个研究员拿起电话，很快说这是杜瑟瑞克斯主任，然后把电话给了萨菲罗斯。萨菲罗斯花了几秒才想起这是拉扎德的姓氏，然后接起了电话。

“我需要问你一些事，关于你的……关系。“

萨菲罗斯不用更多解释就明白了拉扎德想要询问的事，绿色的双眼锐利起来，脸上的表情紧绷着。一些研究员退开来，被他周身突然的怒气惊吓到。萨菲罗斯并没有注意这些，研究员全部离开了房间，让他一个人待着。这部电话能够接听是因为在工作站里接通了线路，他们的私人电话在这里都没有信号。

”你想问什么？“

”这段关系是严肃认真的吗？”

“是的。“萨菲罗斯毫不犹豫地说道，不需要更多考虑。他关心杰内西斯，在他们分离的时候担心着他，他喜爱和他一起相处的时光，即使他们只是安静地一起坐在房间里。他想要一直和杰内西斯在一起。在MODEOHEIM，没有杰内西斯的陪伴，是让人痛苦的。他只想回到米德加，去抱住杰内西斯，去吸入他特有的气息。他带着一份LOVELESS的复印本，用来在离开杰内西斯太久的时候安抚自己的内心。

“我希望，关于你们的关系，所有的事情都能够有个好结果。“

拉扎德的声音里透露着悲伤，但在萨菲罗斯有机会询问之前，电话就挂断了。他把电话放下，坐回到椅子上，拿起他手中的诗集，继续开始阅读。在读了几行之后，他停了下来，宣布通话已经结束了，让研究员全部回来工作。他没有再说任何话。

带着红色手套的手触碰着玻璃，冰冷的触感让他颤抖了一下。杰内西斯靠得更近，脸几乎贴到了弧形的玻璃壁上，冰蓝色的双眼睁大。虽然马菲斯才进去不久，变化已经开始显现出来。他的皮肤变得更加苍白，仿佛生命在被MAKO逐渐抽取。杰内西斯看向一旁的显示器，确定了生命特征数据一切正常。他再次转过头看向浮在MAKO池中的马菲斯。他金色的头发在变暗，几缕红色的头发显现出来。这才不过几个小时，马菲斯已经在转变了。会转变成什么，杰内西斯不会知道，但是他正在发生变化。

“需要的时间也许比预期的短。“

杰内西斯转过身，看到荷兰德从电梯里走出来，带着大大的笑容，眼里闪着轻率的神情。他的身边没有人。杰内西斯心里有一半期待着会看到拉扎德，不，拉扎德是个更为谨慎的人。他不会让任何人知道，他不会出现在这里。所有人都会认为他只是个关心特种兵的主管，一个好人，一个朋友。这就是他应该呈现的形象。

“我以为晋升的宣布现在应该已经开始了？“

“宣布被推迟了，这样曾可以在场，作为安全措施。神罗总裁希望他的儿子得到最好的保护。“杰内西斯笑了下，卢法斯神罗是疯狂的，也许更甚于他的父亲。他会成为一名好总裁，管理这个疯狂的公司，如果他能活到那个时候。年轻的小神罗正值青春期，而且玩得很开心，如果流言是可以相信的话。但是，在士兵之间还流传着杰内西斯穿着粉色内裤的流言。他才不会穿粉色的内裤。

“他们要求你穿上西装吗？“ 荷兰德意有所指地看着杰内西斯的制服，改装过的1ST的制服，血红色的大衣，以及银黑色的肩甲。这个问题几乎让杰内西斯笑出声。

“你认为他们有这个胆量去要求我吗？“

荷兰德笑出来了，让气氛缓点。萨菲罗斯是唯一能够让他做出违背他意志的事情的人。一些言语的暗示，右手意有所指的动作，萨菲罗斯能让他做任何事。即使杰内西斯厌恶这点，他也无法抱怨太多。萨菲罗斯让他想要去做那些事情，仅仅为了之后紧随的奖励。他不是个性瘾者，否则在萨菲罗斯不在的这段时间他就会去找点玩具来满足自己了。他只是对他和萨菲罗斯之间的性爱上瘾了，没有其他人能够满足。这有着巨大的差异。

现在艾德文马菲斯回来了，他也许可以用任何他喜欢的方式得到短暂的满足，但这不会是相同的。

挥挥手，杰内西斯走出了实验室，笑容保留在唇间。这是一种自傲，杰内西斯知道他在低阶级的特种兵当中的影响力，以及一些普通兵中。他知道他们中的一些人迷恋他，不管他们是否承认，在表露出的态度上也很难误认。安吉尔也许是唯一一个还不理解他是只会被男性看上的人。大概吧，安吉尔希望的时候可以无视掉一切。

安吉尔最好不要发现真相。杰内西斯耐心地等待着电梯把他带上地面。突然袭来的剧痛让他的膝盖一软，狠狠地砸在了金属底板上，他依靠着身边的电梯墙壁，紧紧抱着自己的胳膊和肩膀，痛苦地祈求着这阵感觉快点消退。在电梯到达目的楼层的时候，疼痛已经减弱了，杰内西斯强迫自己的呼吸冷静下来，走向了列车站。

在显示器上有倒计时，显示着距离神罗总裁做出宣布的时间。普通市民们并不知道这点，杰内西斯能听到他们猜测的低声交谈，能看到他们投向他的紧张的目光。他站了起来，鲜红的长剑背在身后，双眼在昏暗的灯光下闪烁着。他听到一些人在提起那次展示战斗，原本平和的目光变得锐利起来。

那些人立刻不再谈论了。

列车到达的时候，正接近宣布的时间。杰内西斯快步走近神罗大厦，到了电梯里，没有注意听秘书对他说的话。电梯快速带着他往上，速度似乎比平常还快。不久他就到达了总裁的办公室。记者已经架好摄影机准备就绪，总裁坐在桌前，脸上带着不耐烦的表情。他身上的红色西装一点也不适合他，杰内西斯瞪着总裁的衣服。

开始了。

总裁在摄影机前摆出他那副通常的，虚假的笑容，告诉米德加人民，特种兵总管要发布特殊的宣告。拉扎德紧接着站起，述说起宣告。这感觉像是世界静止了一瞬间。拉扎德解释着虽然他自己担任着特种兵的总管，担任出谋划策的职责，但是他没有战场的经验。特种兵们需要一位有战斗经验的，能仰慕的，依靠和获得支持的，容易接近而具有魅力的人。这是一个枯燥的书面化的演讲，不及杰内西斯能够构想出的，但是它会有作用。然后拉扎德介绍了适合这个职位的人。

“让我向所有人介绍，杰内西斯拉普索道斯，特种兵的指挥官。“

杰内西斯确保站姿笔直，快速地用手整了下头发，然后摆出权威性的站姿，那种人们会期待从私人军队的指挥官身上看到的形象。人们可能会有着很高的标准，他希望能够达到那些期待。他的制服是完美的，黑色的皮革干净整洁，纽扣甚至都是被擦亮的。他的长剑的位置让人们能看到剑柄处复杂精致的设计，单边的耳坠在左耳下闪着光，杰内西斯几乎没有把它拿下来过。周围的光太亮了，他的冰蓝色双眼中的光芒可能不太明显，但是即使没有这点，他的形象也足够完美了。

杰内西斯演讲的部分很少，他的声音低沉而安静，郑重而简短地感谢了拉扎德一直以来的支持，即使在展示战斗后遇到的一些困难。他感谢了神罗总裁，为他所接受的荣耀，为他能有机会担任特种兵中重要的职位。这是一个精英团队，而他不会让他们失望。最后，他尽可能简单地强调了，他的身体状况是良好的，没有需要担心的问题。他会服务人民，保护他们的安全，不让他们收到伤害。

在摄影机终于关上的时候，杰内西斯叹了口气，立刻坐到最近的椅子上。

“突然在摄影机前感到紧张了？”

“他从来都不喜欢人群。“安吉尔微笑着走了过来，鼓着掌。他感激安吉尔能够在这里给予他精神上的支持，虽然在安吉尔讲话前他都没注意到安吉尔在这。但安吉尔的声音是极具辨识力的。

“我必须得去庆祝会吗？“

“是的，拉普索道斯指挥官，你必须去，这是专门为你举办的庆祝会，快去吧！“

杰内西斯无奈地嘀咕了几句，任由安吉尔把他从椅子上拉起来，带到了电梯。反抗是不会有效的。他回头看到总裁和拉扎德似乎还沉浸在对话中。记者已经收拾好装备准备去下一个地点，到大堂里神罗准备庆祝会的地方。那就是为他举行的派对所在的地方，而他别无选择只能出席。

苍白的双唇浮现出一个微笑，爱慕充满绿色的，有着竖瞳的双眼。这台小小的电视是MODEOHEIM拥有的全部，花了几小时才把它修理好，然后用一些黑市买来的材料让它接收到信号。萨菲罗斯看着屏幕，希望他能够在那。那场演讲，杰内西斯的部分是最精彩的。即使杰内西斯渴望成为英雄，他并不想要随之而来的媒体的关注。然而这是不可能消失的一部分。杰内西斯必须学着习惯这些。

而同时，萨菲罗斯也很高兴他现在在遥远的地方，只是看着这个小小的屏幕，而不是出现在闪光灯下。杰内西斯不在他的阴影中。他的缺席让杰内西斯能够闪耀，这是杰内西斯所希望的，不是吗？

只有他能够察觉的杰内西斯表现出来的紧张让他的微笑扩大了点，肩膀的紧绷只是细微的，以及被谨慎地控制着的优美的声音。萨菲罗斯伸出手，手指在屏幕杰内西斯的图像上缓缓移动着。播报员的声音宣布他们的直播会继续到接下来的庆祝会。

他想要在那里，在杰内西斯身边。

他的手指触摸着转为黑屏的屏幕，向后靠去，伸手拿过床边的一个小盒子。他拿出里面的一个苹果，关上盒子，然后再次坐直。庆祝会开始了，屏幕里呈现出现场的状况。他一边吃着手中的苹果，一边看着屏幕，闭上双眼，想象自己能够在那里。这颗蓝色的苹果能让他想到杰内西斯。

杰内西斯在庆祝还的边缘，镜头聚焦在他身上。杰内西斯靠着墙壁，双手交叉抱着胸，双眼中透露着无趣。他还是穿着那身鲜红的大衣和特种兵的制服，虽然长剑已经被拿下了。他看起来无精打采的。

镜头转向了安吉尔，记者在介绍他为指挥官最好的朋友。安吉尔礼貌地回答着记者的问题，叙述着事实。是的，杰内西斯在和某人处在关系中，但那位特殊的对象今天应该不在场。记者要求一个名字，而安吉尔耸耸肩，诚实地说：“他还没有介绍给我认识。“ 

记者们的兴趣被勾起了，萨菲罗斯能看到那些摄影机在向杰内西斯靠近，试图和现在一脸恼怒的指挥官说话。

”我们刚刚结束了和一等兵安吉尔修雷的谈话，他说道你有位特殊的对象今天不能来为你庆祝，但是会观看这场直播，如果你有希望传达给那个人的信息，那会是什么？“

一个记者递上了一个小型话筒，希望能够捕捉到声音而不会模糊它，杰内西斯露出了若有所思的表情，他看着摄像头，仿佛透过镜头看着萨菲罗斯，这让他情不自禁地屏住了呼吸。

”我很想你。“

这句话是真心的。记者们和周围一些人夸张地叫着，杰内西斯快速地离开了，让记者继续直播这场庆祝会。记者讨论着乐队的表演，讨论着神罗出席的高层，讨论着雄心壮志的新星，卢法斯神罗，他无法决定应该和男士跳舞还是和女士跳舞，随意决定和尽可能多的人跳。卢法斯还处在迷茫而冲动的时期，这些是萨菲罗斯在那个年纪没有体验过的，知道近年才逐渐弥补了这一空缺。他现在二十二岁了，杰内西斯已经二十三岁，萨菲罗斯的思绪又回到了杰内西斯身上，镜头又一次捕捉到了他，还是隐藏在人群的边缘。

萨菲罗斯笑着看完了整场直播。这是杰内西斯的夜晚。

TBC


	11. 坠落的记忆   第十章： 噩梦开始

坠落的记忆 

第十章： 噩梦开始

在MAKO池里漂浮的身体已经不是艾德文马菲斯了。杰内西斯不确定地慢慢走上前，带着好奇的目光。即使是远远看着他也能轻易察觉到改变。他小心地靠近玻璃壁，绿色的液体仿佛一面模糊的镜子，反射出他自己的模样。他能看到暗红色的头发围绕着苍白的脸，体格的改变，以及面容的变化。这就像是他自己正漂浮在池子里。

随着机械的移动声，金属的爪子伸入闪着荧光的液体里，将马菲斯的身体捞起，放到了最近的实验床上。向体内进行注射的导管被一一移除，荷兰德快速地行动着，将呼吸用的面罩也拿了下来。荷兰德掀开马菲斯的眼皮，用光照射检查着。瞳孔的颜色已经变成了冰蓝色，而不是记忆中的棕黑色。

这是杰内西斯自己，但也不完全是他，正躺在那里。

荷兰德制造了另一个杰内西斯。它安静地，一动不动地躺在那，身体因为浸泡在MAKO里一周而显露着苍白。

这个生物是不同的。马菲斯站了起来，双眼睁开，呆愣地站在那里仿佛一具断了线的人偶。他没有说任何话，双眼空洞。这就像是马菲斯的意识已经不在那里了。

“抬起你的右手。“杰内西斯看着马菲斯依照他的命令抬起了右手，但除此以外没有任何回复，马菲斯的头稍微歪着，空洞的，苍蓝的双眼没有移动。杰内西斯绕着这具赤裸的身体观察着，没有因为冰冷的气温而颤抖的迹象。MAKO的液体从裸露的身体上流下，他几乎被眼前的景象吸引了。他们是不同的人，但是他们令人恐惧的相似。

“尝试在心里给他命令，不要说出来。“

看起来荷兰德有什么特别的目的。杰内西斯集中注意力，在心里命令马菲斯抬起左手。在几秒之后，马菲斯的左手举了起来。杰内西斯惊讶地睁大双眼，他仔细观察着眼前的复制体，在脑中给出更多的命令，看着马菲斯依次完成了他的命令。

脑内传来一阵钝痛，但杰内西斯无法停止脸上的笑容。

“你能让这具人偶战斗吗？“

杰内西斯点点头，他看着他的人偶走进战斗测试区。一头野兽被放了出来，杰内西斯在脑内给出命令，让马菲斯利落地用一系列拳击和踢击打倒了对手，撕碎了野兽的身体。

“很好，我有另一个志愿者，我会立刻开始试验。“

闭上双眼，杰内西斯将注意力集中在自己的呼吸上，试图无视脑中的一阵阵疼痛。他好奇操纵不止一具复制体的感觉会是怎么样的。

“一名1ST在武台被杀害了。“

拉扎德的话进入了他的耳中，缓慢地唤醒了他因为之前的实验而疲惫迟钝的大脑。他缓慢地眨眨眼，扫视着眼前巨大的屏幕。每一块屏幕上都显示着不同的画面。两个屏幕上生命指标的显示是属于两位被派遣过去的大使的，他们的心跳频率，肾上腺素异常的高，但除此外似乎没有什么大问题。而被派去保护他们的特种兵的生命指标呈现空白，根据记录是在指标一切正常的情况下突然死亡。连警告都没有发出。

杰内西斯冷静地看向其他屏幕，从神罗安装的监视器中传来的画面。最后的一幕都是一把利刃击碎了监视器的镜头，把监视器完全破坏掉。仅有两个监视器幸存，其中的一个是放在年纪偏大的那位大使的耳饰里，从那个监视器传出的画面中，杰内西斯能看到死去的特种兵的尸体在房间的角落，脑袋仍然流淌着鲜血。年轻点的大使嘴巴里被塞着东西，全身被牢牢捆住，让他无法动弹。杰内西斯猜想年纪大的那位大使应该也是一样的情况。

“”如果我们不同意对方的条件，他们就会挨个杀掉两位大使。“

”我们有多少时间？“

”一天，在第一位大使被杀害前。“

”这足够让我潜入武台。“

拉扎德猛地抬起头，眉头紧皱着，担忧明显地涌现在双眼中。杰内西斯无视了这点，立刻将他的计划口述出来，知道拉扎德能够跟得上。拉扎德是一名出色的战略家，他应该早已构想了这个计划，而不是等待杰内西斯说出。

”我需要尽可能近地接近武台，曾可以用直升飞机让我降落在附近，我会秘密潜入进去，解救大使，在武台的士兵能够杀死他们前将他们带回到安全区。”

“一个人？“

”一个人，这必须是隐秘的行动，带上其他人只会减慢我的速度，增加被察觉的概率。我必须自己完成这次任务。“ 杰内西斯握紧他的剑，固定好来，然后离开了办公室，拉扎德的声音制止了他。

”确保要安全地和大使们一同乘坐直升机归来，而不是被放在一个骨灰盒里。一个活着的英雄比一个死去的更有作用。“

他点点头，步伐轻快地离开了房间。他鲜红色的大衣有些显眼了，但是到达武台的时候会是夜晚。现在是雨季，如果暴风正在接近，武台的士兵不会看到或者听到他的行动，他会成功潜入进去，解救两位人质。他一定能做到。

和武台之间的战斗几乎已经是必然了

萨菲罗斯还在MODEOHEIM执行任务，意味着这次任务没有后援，没有保证。杰内西斯已经有一段时间没有进行过独自战斗的任务了。但他没有感到丝毫紧张，他已经准备好了，荷兰德保证了这点。

所有事情都安排妥当了。神罗最好的军舰已经从朱农出发，黑色的直升机停在甲板上，准备进入武台的领土，将他们投放到目的地。杰内西斯能看到在暮光下的武台领地，雷云笼罩在天空，风暴即将来临。

这次任务会完美结束。

曾坐在了驾驶座上，另一名塔克斯坐在副驾驶座。直升机的螺旋桨旋转起来，让周围刮起大风，他冷静地走过去，步伐镇定，鲜红色的大衣随风飘动着，手抚平被大风吹乱的头发，双眼闪着荧光。他进入直升机后座，等待着。

塔克斯让直升机平稳起飞，驶入夜色中。杰内西斯闭上双眼，集中着注意力。他要做的不仅是完成营救任务。他能感觉到那些野兽在水面下深处游动着，他控制着它们的每一个动作。这些类似猫科的野兽行踪隐秘，有着短黑的毛发，鲜红的触手从脑袋根部突出，用作攻击的武器。它们一共有五只，都在他的驱使下行动着，随着塔克斯载着他驶入武台。

到了目的地，杰内西斯打开直升机的侧门，脸上只带着一抹浅笑。他踏了出去，身体飞速地垂直降落，直到他找到了正确的频率让速度减缓下来，飘动着宛如一片羽毛般降落到地面。在他落到丛林中的时候，直升机已经离开了。

等待了一会，他让那些野兽缓慢地从水里出来，分散的潜入丛林中。它们行动迅速而有效，身上带有荷兰德之前植入的追踪器。等到野兽们到达各自的地点潜伏起来，他开始向首都前进。

武台士兵已经开始巡逻。杰内西斯藏身在树身后，屏住呼吸，他闭上双眼，听着周围的动静。一个士兵从他的右侧经过，他飞速上前，一只胳膊固定住士兵的肩膀，另一只手快速扭断了士兵的脖子。他接住悄无声息地死去的士兵，把尸体掩藏在灌木丛后。

暴雨开始了。硕大的雨珠从天空降下，击打着丛林，道路，仿佛形成了一层灰色的纱幕，让普通的双眼无法看清，普通的双耳无法听清。但他不是普通人，他能听到走动的士兵你的脉搏，在进行巡逻时轻声的抱怨。杰内西斯开始行动了，尽量不沾到过多的泥水，最大限度减少发出的声响，采取最快捷的路径。等他到了大楼里，他需要更加隐秘，让身上的泥水变成被人察觉的痕迹时不允许的。

在嘈杂的雨声中，杰内西斯听到另一个巡逻兵接近了他隐藏的位置。他身体紧贴着藏身的树干，数着脚步声，数着士兵紧张地跳动的心跳声。一瞬间，他迅速地制住了那人，同样飞速地拧断了他的脖子，让尸体安静地倒在灌木丛里。如果用利器会留下血迹，也有发出声音的可能，会花费更多时间。两位大使的生命 危在旦夕，他不能浪费任何一秒。

杰内西斯接近了丛林的边缘，前方的道路清晰多了。他依旧用树木做着隐蔽，从一处阴影溜入另一处阴影，躲过所有守卫敏锐的目光。他们是容易对付的。他应该能够在其他人反应过来前杀死五个士兵，然后在他们拉响警报前再杀死五个。这留下十个左右的士兵，但是会有更多的武台战士往这里赶来，他不想冒这个风险。他安静而迅速地移动着，希望身上的泥水能退去，皮革混着水的感觉很不好，武台炎热的气候让感觉更糟糕一层。这身制服简直要让他窒息了，但他只能忍耐。

他看到了关押大使的那栋巨大的建筑物，拿出手机重温了一次楼层地图，是其中一位大使在被武台人抓住囚禁起来前发出的。有一个房间被圈了出来，那就是两位大使所在的位置，神罗通过隐藏的定位器判定的。他安静地合上手机，放回大衣。另一位巡逻兵准备从这里经过，但杰内西斯没有攻击他，这里的视野太开阔了，任何动静都会有引起警报的风险。

建筑前守卫森严。一群士兵在建筑前的空地上警戒着，而建筑的出入口也有着守卫，都带有全套武装。他们穿着不同的制服，区分着他们的职责。依旧藏身在树丛里，杰内西斯召唤了他带来的野兽们。它们立刻从各自所在的位置奔跑而来，猛冲到那些武台士兵面前，咆哮着露出尖锐的牙齿和利爪。

和计划一样，士兵的注意力立刻被分散了，杰内西斯在心里指挥着野兽们在周围跑动着，吸引着士兵们去防卫和攻击，而他自己则悄悄潜入了建筑中。这成功了，没有任何士兵和守卫注意到他的行动。

他立刻闪入一个侧间，注意着不要留下水渍。他快速的扫视房间，找到了一块毛毯把身上大部分雨水擦去，清理鞋底的泥水。做完这些后，他等到外面巡逻兵的脚步声过去了，才回到走廊。建筑里的灯光都很暗淡，黑暗的程度足够让他隐藏起来，更方便地移动。他从一处阴影飞速移动到下一处，闭着双眼，感受着周围的一切，而不是用双眼看。他闪着荧光的双眼只会暴露他的存在。

这是个缓慢的过程，但他不久就来到了三楼，迅速穿过长长的走廊，他能够察觉到门后的恐惧，仿佛那是种有形的物体，让周围的空气更加稠密和苦涩。他悄然潜入房间，这是个圆形的房间，周围有着几座雕像，提供了隐蔽的地点。被捆绑起来的大使面对面跪坐着，每人身后都有一位武台的处刑者，他们也面对着对方，确保即使受到袭击也至少能杀死一位大使。

杰内西斯不会接受一半的成功。

他藏身在一座高大的雕像后面，集中注意力捕捉着两位处刑者的脉搏，随后发动了魔石，隐藏住闪烁的光芒。处刑者似乎察觉到了异常，嘴里念叨着什么话，但很快成了模糊不清的咕哝声，身体向两边倒去。弱者总会很快迎来死亡。杰内西斯听到两位大使在挣扎着，试图透过被塞住的嘴发出惊恐的尖叫，所幸只有些模糊的声音稍微透了出来。

杰内西斯轻快地从雕像后走出，在双唇前竖起一根手指示意他们安静下来。他们似乎更恐惧于杰内西斯的存在，而不是刚才的两位处刑者。两位大使都瞪大了双眼，身体僵直着。他迅速地解开两人身上的束缚，和嘴里的东西，然后每人递给一个魔法道具。“ 拿着这个，我会让巡逻的士兵都进入睡眠。“

睡眠魔石总是会被用于潜入任务，拉扎德在他走之前交给他的。杰内西斯熟练地使用着，听到一具具身体接连倒下的声音。两位大使握紧手上的反魔法道具，浑身颤抖地跟着他。他抽出长剑，冷静地走出房间，保护这身后的大使们。他需要在每一层楼都使用一次睡眠魔石，他在下到二楼的楼梯处停了下来，看到走动的巡逻兵几乎在瞬间身体颤动着倒下，进入深深的睡眠。这让他们顺利地来到了二楼。

而处理一层楼的巡逻兵也一样容易。过于容易了。杰内西斯无法感受到他带来的那些野兽的存在。建筑前方的空地上聚集着大量武台士兵，将大门彻底围堵起来，在他们冲出来的同时举起了手中的武器。

两位大使立刻举起了双手。

”往后退。“ 杰内西斯命令着，看着大使们听从地跑回到建筑里。前方的士兵都在警戒着他的行动，随着他的走近紧绷起全身。杰内西斯把长剑收入剑鞘中，士兵们放松了一瞬间，这是他们的失误。

他缓慢地从地面升起，一些士兵发出了惊讶的呼喊，有几个甚至掉落了武器。他笑着，双眼闪耀着明亮的蓝色光芒，大地开始闪现红光，巨大的魔法阵浮现在士兵们的脚下。他们才发现已经太迟了。

爆发的火焰和光芒穿梭在武台士兵之间，瞬间将他们的身体撕碎。攻击的声音足够大到掩盖住所有惨叫，虽然杰内西斯能够感受到他们的恐惧，看着底下的屠杀。当攻击结束的时候，只有一具具破碎的尸体躺在地上。他轻轻降落到地上，招手让两位大使出来跟上。大使们听从了他的命令，尽管害怕得浑身发着抖。

杰内西斯为他们清出了一条通道，没有任何敌人阻拦。他保持着普通士兵的速度，远远小于特种兵的能力，但大使要跟上还是很艰难。他打开手机，给曾发了信号。外面一片漆黑，手机上的时间显示距离潜入已经过去几个小时，这比他预想的花费了更多时间。

随着螺旋桨卷起的大风，直升飞机在稍微比地面高的位置悬浮着，侧门打开。银发的将军伸出手，帮助大使们登上直升机。杰内西斯站在那，看着萨菲罗斯：“我以为你现在还在MODEOHEIM。“ 直升机的噪音让他只能大喊着说话。

萨菲罗斯等待着，向他伸来的手耐心地放在他面前。僵持了一会后，杰内西斯自己跳上了飞机，保持着距离。任务完成得很成功。侧门关上，曾驾驶着直升机快速赶回了等待着他们的战船。他有种不好的预感。

（“萨菲罗斯将军昨晚成功解救了被武台劫持为人质的两位神罗大使。大使们已经安全地返回了米德加。根据专家预测，和武台之间的战争将在不久打响。”）

闪光撕裂了电视屏幕，摧毁了那台机器，只留下一堆烧毁的残留物。房间里低等级的特种兵惊恐地跳了起来，转身看去。杰内西斯靠在门框上，目光仿佛可以将人直接杀死一般。士兵们惧怕地在缩在座位里，仿佛想让自己变得更小，不要被注意到。一些士兵甚至惊惧得低声抽泣起来。

杰内西斯转身离开，避开了想触碰他肩膀的手。他闪开了又一次友善的抓握，双眼如同冰原一般冰冷，看向充满着担忧的绿色双眼。他从萨菲罗斯身边走开，喉咙后发出一声低吼。

”我不知道我的在场会造成那种后果，杰内西斯……“

”永远在你的阴影里……“ 他的声音中饱含的怨恨让萨菲罗斯的身体僵住了，但他不关心萨菲罗斯脸上受伤的表情，只是他应得的。

“杰内西斯，拉扎德知道真相，神罗总裁知道真相，安吉尔知道，你知道，我知道，这难道还不足够了吗？”

“我想要当一次英雄。“ 他推开萨菲罗斯，飞快地穿过了走廊，没有再看萨菲罗斯。梦想，荣誉，安吉尔根本不知道他在谈论的是什么。他的梦想永远都不会实现，他的荣誉只意味着一次又一次的失败。他只剩下一种方法去摆脱萨菲罗斯的阴影。

TBC


	12. 第十一章 无心天使

“我们不能让任何人知道我们的计划，即使是拉扎德，安吉尔，和萨菲罗斯都不能。你明白了吗？“

“明白。”他低声说着，燃烧着恨意。杰内西斯用一种不自然的优雅移动着，头微微偏向一侧，来到巨大的MAKO池边，里面浸泡着三等士兵，正在慢慢地丧失人性，成为另一种完全不同的生物。马菲斯，第一个复制体，站在实验室中央，身穿红色制服，带着一个面具，两把短刀在身侧绑着。他已经准备好了了，荷兰德在匆忙地准备着另外两个复制体。杰内西斯在内心操纵着他们，做出荷兰德要求的动作。

带着缓慢，圆滑的步子，杰内西斯走近马菲斯，现在已经是他自己了。他伸手触摸着复制人脸部的曲线，一个恶意的笑容扭曲在唇上，怨恨聚集在他的眼中：“我的友人，命运是残酷的/这里没有梦想，也没有荣耀/箭矢已经从女神的弓上离开。”马菲斯没有做出任何反应，复制人一动不动地站着，一个不牵动线就无法动弹的玩偶。“Loveless, 第四章。”

杰内西斯继续移动着他的手，手指抚摸着那些唇瓣，是他自己的完美镜像。他想要知道萨菲罗斯从他身上得到了什么样的病态的快感，是什么让将军呻吟，为什么他必须支配他，伤害他。杰内西斯亲吻着复制体的嘴唇，内心确保让它回应。他们的唇舌，完全地镜像，互相逗弄着，舔弄着。

“他想要从我这里得到什么？“杰内西斯贴着它的唇，轻声问着，然后用力咬住它的下唇直到渗出鲜血。他舔了下，品尝着血味，他自己的血。不是他预料中的金属的苦涩味，而是带着甜味的。

“玩得开心？杰内西斯？“

停滞了一瞬，杰内西斯回过头，看到荷兰德正在望着这边。残酷的微笑继续着，杰内西斯的手伸进复制体鲜红色的外套，能够感受到衣服下的肌肉。“你想要观看吗？”

荷兰德窃笑了一下，继续去调整另外两个复制体，但他一直不时看向这边。杰内西斯知道他很吸引人。他解开了制服的扣子和拉链，将它们脱下，继续亲吻着复制体。他掌控复制体的思维已经是无意识的了，自然，甚至不会被注意到。这就像是复制体在自己回应。唯一的缺点是复制体无法讲话，喘息，无法尖叫。他记着这些，将复制体推倒在试验台上。

科学家已经不再注意另外两个实验体了，它们也停止了动作，因为杰内西斯的分心。杰内西斯并不在意。他想知道为什么萨菲罗斯仍然坚持和他在一起，仍然从他这里不断偷走着亲吻，偷走快速粗暴的性爱，却毫不犹豫地夺走了杰内西斯唯一想要的。他想知道为什么萨菲罗斯喜欢那些缓慢的，甜蜜的时刻，同时也喜欢蹂躏他的身体，在上面留下淤伤，用能杀死普通人类的力道撞进他的体内。杰内西斯认为他可以从复制体身上找到答案，他没有做任何准备地进入了这具身体，没有费心去润滑，它非常的紧致，温暖，复制体的身体在每次杰内西斯撞到那个位置的时候绷紧着，非常容易找到，因为这正是他自己的身体。复制体在他身下扭动着，虽然无法发出任何声音。

杰内西斯感到很无聊，他在高潮前就抽了出来，擦去带着的血迹，整理好了衣装。他把才接受过摧残的复制体留在试验台上，没有下命令让它穿好衣服，或是改变双腿摊开的姿势。他心中没有一处认为那还是马菲斯。马菲斯已经死亡了。拉扎德把马菲斯列为不知去向，和其他被用于实验的士兵们一起。没有人会知道他们发生了什么。

没有任何会关心这些微不足道的事。

“宝条主任，恭喜。“ 杰内西斯没有握手的想法，脸上也没有一丝笑容。恨意盘旋在他的眼中，回荡在曾经声调优美的声音中。他几乎无法压抑毁灭的冲动。所有人都不会错认他说话的语气，双眼里的恶意。萨菲罗斯当然也注意到了，但没有多说什么。他们没有讨论这个问题。情绪问题不在他们的日常交谈范围里。

萨菲罗斯的担忧表露在他的眼中。杰内西斯能感到他的视线，即使他现在站在宝条面前。如果萨菲罗斯说了什么……不，计划已经制定好了。没有任何事情可以阻止他。他现在只需要做好初期工作。

这里的人太多了。另一群穿着西装的人走了过来，向宝条说着贺词，正好给了他离开的机会。他从来都不喜欢聚会，也不喜欢人群。不过他很快要前往另一个地方了。杰内西斯稍微活动下左边手臂，希望左肩膀的僵硬能够减缓。这没有用。那里的疼痛已经变成了不时的钝痛。温暖的血液从旧伤口中微微渗出。时间快到了，杰内西斯能感觉到盘踞在体内的恐怖的意图，对于将要发生的事。他的生活的平衡即将被打破。

杰内西斯快步离开了庆祝会，没有人投来奇怪的目光，他们都知道他的工作繁忙，作为特种兵的指挥官。拉扎德在他的办公室，准备着开战的宣言。荷兰德在实验室里，准备着已经完成转化的志愿者，和他在武台安排的人通信，准备在军队出发的时候就开始行动。

神罗不会预料到他们的计划。

他走进一个房间，里面也挤满了人，都是一列列特种兵。在踏进门的同时，所有人都转身，摆出标准的军姿，扬声喊道: “拉普索道斯指挥官！“ 杰内西斯看着他们，走到了前方的演讲台上。士兵们都期待地看着他。

”如果武台人不回应我们的谈判，那么他们就会被迫回应我们的武器。“杰内西斯看着底下专心听着的士兵们，他们都是二等和三等的特种兵，训练完毕，准备着走上战场。”他们还有十天时间。“

一些年轻的特种兵欢呼起来，仿佛这是件好事。杰内西斯稳定地站在那，虽然他很想离开。人群从来都不是他的喜好，但拉扎德坚持他必须这么做。士兵们需要一个领导者。拉扎德主任从来没上过战场，不是很好的选择，而萨菲罗斯，伟大的萨菲罗斯将军，伟大的英雄，太超凡脱俗了，拉扎德的原话，也无法担任这份工作。这像是一记扇在他脸上的耳光。在任务和战斗中，他和萨菲罗斯一样，是位英雄，然而他永远被迫留在萨菲罗斯身后的阴影中。

是时候结束这一切了。

“牢记平时的接受的训练。一等兵埃尔斯特在北区的训练场。十天后，如果武台还是没有回应，我们就会行动。“ 他平静地说。士兵们听从命令地向北区走去，进行进一步的训练。在他们离开后，杰内西斯回到了庆祝会。安吉尔立刻把他拉到一边。

”你遇到什么事了吗？“

”没有。“ 杰内西斯看到斯卡特在向这边走来，武器开发部门的主任。他没什么话想和她交谈的，他拍了拍安吉尔的后背，然后走开了，留下安吉尔去应对。他开始寻找萨菲罗斯的身影。荷兰德警告过他，要表现出平常的样子，不让任何人发现他们的计划，即使是一点痕迹。继续他的生活。杰内西斯无法表演出一副什么事都没有发生过的模样，所以他决定去做点其他事来掩盖他不断增长的怨恨，盘旋着，腐烂在他的体内。他没费多少工夫就找到了萨菲罗斯，独自一人地待在人群边缘，喝着一杯红酒。

”想要跳舞吗？“

萨菲罗斯缓慢地把目光从鲜红色的酒液中抬起，双眼中安静地蕴藏着悲伤。他知道有什么事情出错了。杰内西斯无法在他面前隐藏这点。强迫自己挤出一个微笑，虚假但仍然富有魅力，杰内西斯伸出戴着红色手套的手。没有人会认为这很奇怪。卢法斯神罗不知道用了什么手段，强迫拉扎德和曾一起跳了一支舞，他们不是唯一的受害者，许多的塔克斯也被迫开始跳舞。谁会阻止两位顶级的特种兵在庆祝会上享受一下？

而且这也不是什么重要的事，杰内西斯不久就要离开了。

萨菲罗斯握住他的手，将酒杯放到经过的桌子上。杰内西斯带着他走向舞池，异性的配对正在随着音乐优美的旋律缓慢地转着圈。这是正式的场合，而他们穿着平常特种兵的制服，只是没有佩戴武器。

杰内西斯花了一会让两人的手都放在正确的位置。他指导这萨菲罗斯的右手放在他腰上，他的左手搭在萨菲罗斯上臂。另外一边手臂抬起，十指相扣。他们加入了舞蹈，萨菲罗斯频繁地看向其他跳舞的人，像是在检查自己的步伐是否正确。杰内西斯不需要看，他的父母很富有，他也接受过正式舞蹈的训练。

“你的头发有玫瑰的香味。“ 杰内西斯说道，他们的动作配合着，身体靠近但只有手臂接触着。他没有伸手去触摸那些银发，不能是公开的场合。那太过亲密，太过明显了。好像一起跳舞就不一样似的。这是一支缓慢，亲密的舞蹈。这让他停下来，思考。他还是有选择。没有他的帮助，荷兰德无法进行他的计划，所以荷兰德不能强迫他协助。他是可以选择的。而这个选择需要在今晚做出。

”为什么这感觉像是最后一支舞？“

杰内西斯惊讶地抬起头，然后迅速地别开视线，生怕他的双眼会背叛他。眼睛是灵魂的窗户，而他感到自己的灵魂是病态的，漆黑的，他能感到灵魂的腐烂。今晚是他做出选择的时候。“你想要像以前一样溜出去吗？去训练室？” 他无视了萨菲罗斯的提问，转移了换题。他很擅长这种游戏，很擅长操纵。虽然萨菲罗斯聪明到能够看穿，但他赌在萨菲罗斯不会想要看穿。忽视会是更幸福的选择。

“安吉尔在看着我们。“ 萨菲罗斯偏头示意了下，让杰内西斯的视线看向他最好的朋友。安吉尔瞪大双眼看着他们，像是被一辆火车击中了。杰内西斯笑出了声，即使萨菲罗斯继续着他低声，私密的谈话：”如果我们现在一起离开，明天早上整个神罗大厦都会谈论着我们的事，如果我们带上安吉尔一起……“

”完全明白。“ 他放开了萨菲罗斯的手臂，但放在他腰间的手握紧了。

”我们能先跳完这支舞吗？“

杰内西斯叹着气，点了点头。他不想继续跳，但拒绝他的长期情人的要求只会引起怀疑。那一点用都没有。杰内西斯等待到这支舞结束，在萨菲罗斯的脸前靠得过近，周围的人都盯着他们，仿佛期待着一个亲吻。但没有亲吻到来。他从萨菲罗斯身前走开，快步走向安吉尔，提议了比试。三个人很快达成共识，一起离开了庆祝会，走向训练室。

” 深渊之谜 乃是女神的赠礼 吾等追寻飞去。“

萨菲罗斯转过身，看着杰内西斯继续将诗句读下去。

“ 彷徨摇曳心灵的水面 泛起轻微涟漪。“

杰内西斯的目光没有离开他珍贵的诗集，即使萨菲罗斯知道他其实并不需要看着书页上的诗句， 他早已将整本诗集铭记于心。萨菲罗斯深呼吸了一次，看着身边全息投影的景色，这是朱农的一处炮台，他所站的位置是炮台前方，杰内西斯双腿交叉叠放着坐在不远处的金属台上，安吉尔站在他的身边，巨大的破坏剑背在他的身后。

在他们成为朋友的这些年里，萨菲罗斯还没有与两人同时比试过。事实上，他很少和安吉尔交手，更多的是观看他的训练。这次新的尝试会是有趣的。萨菲罗斯微笑着，走向他们两人。

“LOVELESS， 第一章。“

他说道，杰内西斯抬头看向他。

当杰内西斯在朗读诗句的时候，他似乎又开心了起来。那些黑暗的，极端的迫切全都被过去在巴诺拉时温情的时光和记忆所融化。在这一时刻，那些憎恶能够被遗忘。  
随着手腕一下利落的翻转，诗集被合上，放在一边。

“你记住了。“ 杰内西斯的声音里包含着讽刺，以及一些他无法识别的情绪。通常这只是两人间嬉戏的交流，但现在却变得尖锐，刻薄。杰内西斯从坐着的位置跳了下来，站在安吉尔身边。

萨菲罗斯希望能让他们再次开心起来。

“每天都读给我听，即使不喜欢也记住了。“ 手指轻敲着脑袋，他让笑意透入到话语中。他试图显得幽默些，虽然他们是计划比试的。正宗轻快地划下，刀刃对着下方，一种无声的挑战。

杰内西斯将鲜红的长剑举起，剑柄竖立在虔诚地闭上的双眼前，剑刃在迫真的虚拟出的落日余晖下闪烁着。安吉尔将身后的一把剑拔出，不是破坏剑，而是另一把更小的，更简单的，看起来是特种兵的标配武器。萨菲罗斯一直很好奇安吉尔为何从不使用破坏剑，但是他从来没有询问过。

“不要轻视萨菲罗斯。“

安吉尔所说的话是认真的吗？萨菲罗斯探究着他脸上的表情，完全的严肃。安吉尔难道知道一些他不了解的事情吗？像是关于杰内西斯的健康问题。他几乎想现在取消这场比试了。

杰内西斯将剑挥下，目光直视着他，让他感到呼吸一瞬间停滞在了胸口。

“哼，知道。“

两人同时向他冲来，安吉尔的剑尖直指前方，冲刺在前，杰内西斯在他身侧稍后一点，长剑优雅地斜在身侧。安吉尔起身跃起，两下迅速，凌厉的斩击向他攻来，他没有改变站立的姿势，仅用左手挥动着正宗，将攻击挡下。安吉尔立即向后闪开，杰内西斯紧跟的一击也同样被他拦下。

他们配合着开始围攻他。安吉尔的攻击从后方袭来，萨菲罗斯关注着两边，将三次接连的斩击挡住，连着的一下斜劈被他侧身闪过，刀刃几乎紧贴着他的身侧。两人同时开始了进攻，萨菲罗斯首先接下了杰内西斯的长剑，借助着刀刃相撞的冲力将安吉尔的刀刃挡下。他深呼吸了一次，正宗舒适地握在手中，还没有结束。

他们一同从两侧猛冲上前，萨菲罗斯将正宗垂直竖起，肌肉发力将两人的刀刃同时挡住。交接的刀刃向他靠近，三把武器固定了一瞬间，他挥动正宗，让两人不得不退回到两侧的原位。但他们还没有放弃。

他们配合战斗的模样仿佛他们已经并肩作战了一生。两人的攻击丝毫没有扰乱对方，他必须集中精神，以持续防御的姿态应对两人的攻击。他们的攻击协助着对方，对他造成了干扰。他能感觉到细微的汗珠在被皮革遮挡最多的胸膛侧面产生。连续的战斗让他们不能放松一瞬，在宽阔的炮台上跑动跳跃着，避开炮台的边缘。

杰内西斯高高跃起，身体高速旋转着，长剑在周身舞动，萨菲罗斯等待着观察着时机，一下劈击准确击中鲜红的剑身，让杰内西斯退了回去。安吉尔猛冲上前，又是一阵接连的进攻，萨菲罗斯一一挡下，两人的刀刃锁在一起，身体靠近，他能看到安吉尔紧绷的表情。

“好了，把你的玩具剑收起来吧。“ 萨菲罗斯笑着说道，正宗的力道将安吉尔逼得后退开来。

“不亏是萨菲罗斯吗……“

愤怒纠结在杰内西斯脸上；“安吉尔，你退下。” 他抬起手臂，拦住他的挚友。“我要和萨菲罗斯一决胜负。”

“杰内西斯？！“

杰内西斯举起他的长剑，左手在剑身上拂过，长剑闪烁着耀眼的光芒，符文在赤红的剑身上浮现，伴随着涌动的能量。“ 我也想要成为英雄。”

“哼……“萨菲罗斯脸上的笑容扩大了些，赞许浮现在眼中。杰内西斯一直是唯一敢挑战他的人。而这也是他爱着杰内西斯的原因之一。他激励着说：”来试试吧。“

”那份从容，能持续到什么时候？“ 

杰内西斯向他袭来，刀刃猛烈地撞击在一起，火花飞溅开来。萨菲罗斯往后跃起，第二下斩击迅速划开周身的空气，正宗接下紧随的攻击，鲜红的刀刃向下压制下来，气流在周围旋转着，两人的力量斗争着，他身下的金属被强大的力量压得凹陷下去，在脚下形成一个大坑。

萨菲罗斯笑了，知道是什么燃起了杰内西斯的怒火，也知道他的笑容会进一步激怒对方。但令他惊讶的，杰内西斯脸上扬起了笑意，带着冷意。萨菲罗斯用力将压制他的长剑击开，杰内西斯往后跳开，利落地在半空翻了下身，但等他落下时，萨菲罗斯已经逼近，正宗猛力地发起迅速的攻击，也被杰内西斯挡下，然后反击回来，萨菲罗斯能感到每一次挡下的有力斩击让他的脚步向后滑动着。

这就像是过去两人练习的时候。相互攻击和防御，再反转过来。萨菲罗斯无法压抑脸上的笑容。杰内西斯回来了。萨菲罗斯让正宗垂直起来挡下一次猛击，深吸一口气然后发力将杰内西斯震开，然后立刻向他冲去，让实力逐渐展现，决定不再保留实力。杰内西斯也不想让他保留，他知道这点。紧接的一下攻击的力道让杰内西斯的身体向半空飞去。

萨菲罗斯也从炮台上跃起，在半空中拦截住他，再次展开攻势。他能感觉到在体内累积的力量，在渴望着释放，但他还不会放松对它们的控制，还不到时候。一组连击让杰内西斯向炮台的方向降落，攻击带着绝对的力量震撼着杰内西斯防御的刀刃上，危险地接近着他的身体。

翻转着身体，杰内西斯在半空中停住，左手开始闪着光芒，鲜红的能量和急速升温的空气在周围聚集着。萨菲罗斯警惕着，在他的上方不远处悬浮着。随着手臂的一下挥动，数个火球向他袭来，数量比他记忆中的都要多，杰内西斯的力量在成长着。萨菲罗斯挥舞着正宗，快速将逼近的火球切开，但被挡开的火球在空中扭转了方向，再次向他袭来。

他无法将攻击全部挡下。

热度变得几乎无法忍受起来，火焰在他周身燃起，将他包围，虽然没有让他的身体燃烧起来。他必须集中能量来在火焰中保护他的身体。他能隔着火焰的束缚听到不远处一些争吵的声音，但他无法看到发生了什么。

”停下来，你想把这里摧毁吗？！“安吉尔的声音是冷静的，虽然极度的严肃。他好奇杰内西斯会怎么应对。

”我只是想成为英雄而已。“

他听到了爆破的声音，和安吉尔的痛呼，和紧接的落水的声音。事情在变得糟糕。汇集了足够的力量，萨菲罗斯将周身的火焰切开，斩击直攻向杰内西斯。他并不想要真的击中杰内西斯。但杰内西斯防御的速度足够迅速，他再次挥出的两次斩击也同样被挡下。

杰内西斯在炮台上降落，萨菲罗斯的几下攻击让炮台的前端断裂开来，崩毁着掉落到水中。他降落到一块正在下沉的炮台的碎块上，缓慢地被带着一起下降，仿佛一台破损的升降机一般，随着身体的下降，杰内西斯的身影在慢慢消失。

他不会允许这样的事情发生。

在正宗快速的挥舞下，银光闪烁着，金属的炮台被快速切开，制造出一个完美的缺口，让他飞掠过去，继续着迅猛的攻势，逼着杰内西斯向后退去。正宗利落地切开脚下的金属，他毫不犹豫地接着攻击，刀刃释放的能量摧毁着周围的事物。被割裂开的炮台一块块坠入水中，溅起巨大的水花。炮塔崩溃着，迸发着蒸汽和火花。萨菲罗斯从中穿过，一下全力的攻击让杰内西斯向后翻滚着退去。

杰内西斯站稳后立刻在长剑上聚集能量，挡下他紧随的突击。能量的冲击让周围的地面凹陷下去，他们向两边跳跃开来，抓紧手中的武器，萨菲罗斯的全部精神现在都集中在下一次攻击，瞄准着发现的缺口。两人向对方冲去。

”够了！“ 

模糊的黑影迅速冲到两人之间，较短的刀刃挡住了杰内西斯的攻击，破坏剑被抽出一段正好挡住挥下的正宗。

”安吉尔。“

”不要碍事！“

杰内西斯的左手闪耀着炙热的白光，向前袭来，拦住他的刀刃在力量下颤动着断裂开来，尖利的前刃飞速旋转着飞开。萨菲罗斯瞪大了双眼，刀刃的碎片深深地割伤了杰内西斯右边的肩膀，血液随着飞开的刀刃飞溅开来，坠落到身侧的地面上。

”杰内西斯！“ 

安吉尔大喊着，朱农的景象扭曲着消失了。杰内西斯刚才的痛呼还在他的脑中盘旋着。

杰内西斯单膝跪倒在地面上，扶着受伤的右肩。

他想冲到杰内西斯身边。

但杰内西斯的眼神阻止了他。

红光在周围闪烁着，训练室的墙壁和地板都被割裂开来，泄露的电力闪着光，在警报的呼啸声中，他能听到杰内西斯压抑急促的呼吸，比应有的更加迅速。杰内西斯的脸如幽灵般惨白，带着些许汗珠。

”只是一点小伤。“ 杰内西斯缓慢地站了起来，让他的手从流着血的肩膀处垂下。”放着不管也会好的。“ 他捡起长剑，慢慢地走向萨菲罗斯。萨菲罗斯在这一刻知道了恐惧和惊慌的感觉，他已经失去杰内西斯了。杰内西斯的声音，那么冷酷，包含着怒火从双唇中流出。杰内西斯甚至没有在经过他的时候看他一眼。

“即使是没有约定的明天，我也一定会回到你所在的地方。“

杰内西斯缓缓走出了训练室，仿佛还有其他想说的话。

萨菲罗斯只能看着他，恐惧于失去了他的冷静和控制。这次比试造成了什么后果？

萨菲罗斯在空荡的走廊上走动着，鞋底敲击金属底板的声音不断回响着。周围没有人敢靠近他。他试着松开紧握的双手，活动了下，却又再次握紧，开始焦躁的踱步。

距离荷兰德从那扇门出来，向他们解释发生的事情后，已经过了一个小时。大量的MAKO渗入了杰内西斯的伤口，阻止了伤势的好转。他需要一次输血。萨菲罗斯立刻走上前去，却被告知他的血液不适合。杰内西斯需要一种特殊类型的血液，荷兰德让安吉尔进入了治疗室，把萨菲罗斯锁在外面。

他没有任何能帮的忙。

这是最让他难过的。

如果他至少能陪在杰内西斯身边，那情况会好得多，但他不能。荷兰德不让他进去。

深呼吸了一下，萨菲罗斯压制着怒火，强制自己冷静下来。他现在的怒火不是指向荷兰德，而是他自己。因为他让这一切发生了，为什么？

治疗室的门打开了，萨菲罗斯立即转过身，一个年轻的医护助理走了出来，一脸疲惫。他把身后的门关上，无精打采地叹着气，走开了。显然治疗已经结束。治疗室没有窗户让他看进去。安吉尔也没有带着他的通讯设备，所以他无法联系安吉尔。

MAKO渗入了伤口？ 这没有道理，杰内西斯应该有着很高的MAKO耐受度，而那能加速治疗，而不是减缓。有其他的原因。杰内西斯的肩膀……他再次开始踱步，现在是深夜，宝条的庆祝会早已结束。他需要填写一份训练室的损坏报告，但那可以等到之后再做。

他现在需要留在这里，需要去确认杰内西斯没有事。

这全是他的错。

他不应该提早从MODEOHEIM回来，那毁了一切。

一起都结束了。

门再次打开了，萨菲罗斯看到了那抹红色。杰内西斯披着他的长外套，遮盖住他被包扎好的左边肩膀。他的左手臂无力地垂下，冰蓝的双眼里透露着痛苦。他把目光投向别处，没有看萨菲罗斯。萨菲罗斯感到胸口难受地紧绷起来，如同有肿块堵塞在喉咙。他不希望这样。他飞快地走过去，手指轻柔地托起杰内西斯的下巴，让他抬起头。杰内西斯的双眼里有一抹之前没有的温柔，有一瞬间，他感到了希望的存在。

“我很抱歉……“

一个微笑缓慢地浮现在杰内西斯双唇，他靠近过来，萨菲罗斯犹豫了一瞬便温柔地吻了上去。杰内西斯的双唇很柔软，完美地契合着他的嘴唇。门打开了，萨菲罗斯能听到，但是没有分神去处理。当他慢慢地，不情愿地结束这个吻时，他看到安吉尔站在门口，震惊地瞪大的双眼中充满着困惑。

杰内西斯靠在他身上，头搁在他的肩膀上。萨菲罗斯看着安吉尔，左手环抱住杰内西斯，小心地不去触及杰内西斯的伤口。他绿色的双眼无声地请求安吉尔不要告诉荷兰德和宝条。安吉尔还在呆愣地看着他们，萨菲罗斯想不到什么方法来缓解这份震惊。他带着杰内西斯离开了治疗室，杰内西斯需要休息，可能也需要吃点东西。现在没有时间和安吉尔进一步解释了，只能留到之后。

“你的肩膀感觉还好吗？”

杰内西斯稍微活动了下左肩膀，闭上双眼来隐藏流露出的疼痛的表情。他只是点了点头，心思完全不在这里。计划马上要开始了。荷兰德已经出发去武台，告知神罗他要休一个月的假，但是隐瞒了去的地点。战争是一个完美的掩护……然后他才意识到简单的点头并不是足够的答复。他做出个轻柔的笑容：“ 感觉好多了。”

他的肩膀的疼痛并没有减缓，相反，伤口感觉更加糟糕了。伤口已经被缝合，许多的魔石，药物，注射用于治疗这个伤口。但是全部无法让他痊愈。另一天他注意到了发间的一根白发，他很快地拔去了，但是第二天早上又发现了更多，他全部都拔去了。他的身体出了问题。荷兰德是正确的。非常可怕的问题。

不久之后，荷兰德全部需要做的就是治疗他的病症，寻找解药。是的，荷兰德想要向神罗复仇，但是他的王牌如果死亡了那就会毁掉一切计划。杰内西斯决定利用这点作为他的筹码。

萨菲罗斯正在注视着他，脸上还是带着担忧的表情。杰内西斯笑了，摇了摇头。如果萨菲罗斯知道了这项计划，这会打碎他的心，杰内西斯知道这点。他想要看那颗心碎裂。他想要看到，如此庄严，如此骄傲的萨菲罗斯崩溃的模样。英雄和天使都注定着最壮烈的坠落。这些想法让他保持着脸上的笑意，站了起来，手指触摸着萨菲罗斯脸侧较短的银发，梳理着一些纠缠着的银发。

那抹笑容，萨菲罗斯唇角轻微的上扬，他想要粉碎掉。他会沐浴在笑容的碎片中。

他的手指往下，轻轻触摸着光洁的皮肤，来到下颚凌厉的线条。他将萨菲罗斯拉近了点，然后转身向卧室走去。这种暗示会比直接拉着萨菲罗斯更加有效。他相信这点。

等他们两人都走近了卧室，他关上了门，温柔地引导着萨菲罗斯走向床边，让他躺在了床上。即使他想去迫使萨菲罗斯屈服，支配他，玷污他，但他不能这么做。这是比其他任何事情都更容易触发萨菲罗斯的警惕的行为。虽然他有理由处于上位，但他并没有理由让两人性事中的位置反转过来，去给予而不是接受。

如果可以的话，杰内西斯想要夺走他的灵魂。

这让他感到愉快，能够让萨菲罗斯保持着不动，静静地坐在床上，而他开始脱下萨菲罗斯的衣服，带着鲜红色手套的手将衣物一件件脱去。杰内西斯微笑着看着他的奖品，用破损的骄傲换来的，完全赤裸地展现在他面前，周身仿佛环绕着光芒。萨菲罗斯是超凡脱俗的，就像拉扎德说的那样。萨菲罗斯永远不会坠落到地面上。

站在床边，杰内西斯缓慢地脱下自己身上的衣服，感受到萨菲罗斯焦灼的视线在他的身体上移动着。他很清楚现在玩的游戏。他会让萨菲罗斯感到安心，他会让萨菲罗斯感到没有任何问题，就像是武台的意外从未发生一般。然后，他会打碎他。杰内西斯慢慢地将下身的衣物脱下，然后爬到了床上。他跨坐在萨菲罗斯的腰上，脱去手套的手指抚摸着身下强壮坚实的腹肌。

“你确定可以吗？“

萨菲罗斯看向他左肩上的绷带。杰内西斯注视着他的双眼，他必须努力让萨菲罗斯的注意力从他的伤口上移开。内心的伤口更加严重，但当他开始晃动着臀部，挑逗地磨蹭着萨菲罗斯的身体时，一起都被隐藏好了。他能听见萨菲罗斯急促地吸入的呼吸，他弯下腰，趴在萨菲罗斯胸前，亲吻着他的脖子。他拉起萨菲罗斯的左手，引导着抚摸着他的身体，让手指来到应去的地方。

但萨菲罗斯，不知为何突然坚持着温柔的举动，花了点时间润滑了手指，然后才将一根手指插入他的体内，伴随着他在脖颈处的舔弄缓缓进出着。杰内西斯将身体向后推去，喉间发出点不满的声音，直到萨菲罗斯触碰到体内敏感的那处。另一根手指加入了进来。为什么萨菲罗斯要花这么多时间？即使在他们第一次性交之前，他也早已不是处子，而他们都知道这点。他从来都没有隐瞒过去丰富的经历。

杰内西斯不耐烦地伸手将萨菲罗斯的手指扯了出去，让他的手放在一边。杰内西斯坐了起来，右手固定好萨菲罗斯的性器，然后让它进入体内。他自己造成的疼痛让他的心思暂时从肩膀的伤痛中离开。他努力感受着下身的感觉，用力让身体往下沉去，直到阴茎完全插入体内。他调整了下角度，然后再次坐了下来，感到疼痛和快感在体内迸发。他开始了晃动着身体，在萨菲罗斯的双手触碰到他的臀部时，他紧咬着下唇不让自己低吼出来。那双手只是轻轻地放在那里，但是杰内西斯知道原因。和他一样，萨菲罗斯痛恨失去控制。

他刻意放缓着频率，用延迟的快感折磨着萨菲罗斯。每次他发现萨菲罗斯的双腿紧绷，往上挺动着腰臀，想更深地撞入他体内的时候，他就会停下来，等待着。他也不让萨菲罗斯去触碰他的性器，他想让萨菲罗斯疲惫，在这之后沉沉地睡去。明天的清晨会是一场愉快的噩梦。

呻吟声从唇间滑出，睫毛颤抖着，一起都是有计划的。他能感到那双手抓紧了他的臀部，萨菲罗斯用力往上挺动着腰部，试图引出更多的声音。他知道萨菲罗斯有多喜欢他尖叫和挣扎的时候。他利用着这点，咬着嘴唇发出声压抑的哭喊。萨菲罗斯抬起身来，亲吻着他的嘴唇，舌头舔弄着他的双唇，让他张开嘴来。他照做了，让两人的舌头纠缠着，继续着身体上下晃动的动作。

在杰内西斯反应过来前，一条手臂环住了他的身体，世界反转了过来。手臂拥抱着他，杰内西斯很快发现那是为了让他受伤的肩膀不被压到床上。萨菲罗斯还在和他亲吻着，随着下身开始动作起来，和杰内西斯刚才的频率一样缓慢，然后速度开始加快，渴求在增长着。萨菲罗斯另一只手伸到两人之间，套弄着他的阴茎。

他无法抱怨这点。他被感觉燃烧着，快感席卷着他的身体，他感到萨菲罗斯稍微在他之前达到了高潮。萨菲罗斯的呼吸很沉重，全身覆盖着汗水。他亲吻着萨菲罗斯灼热的颈项，尝到些许咸味。虽然他想把还压在他身上的身体扔开，但他无视了这股冲动。现在还没有机会。

在萨菲罗斯抽离时，他发出的惯例的低泣是伪装的，他感到后穴变得冰冷而空虚。他们一起洗了澡，萨菲罗斯在两人清洗干净后帮他重新包扎了左肩的伤口。萨菲罗斯坚持在之后和他一起入睡。为了表现出平常的模样，他别无选择，只能露出开心的表情，紧紧地依偎在萨菲罗斯身边。萨菲罗斯在他之前睡着了，他也很快进入了睡眠。

米德加的天空还在最黑暗的时候。他轻轻地从床上离开，小心地不让沉睡中的萨菲罗斯感到重量的移动。之前在性事中消耗他体力的策略非常成功。他无声地换好衣服，轻快地扣好所有衣扣，然后戴上手套。他安静地走到床边，俯下身来，温柔地在苍白的耳廓上落下一个吻。

“永别了，亲爱的英雄。“

他在床边停留了一会，然后转身离去。直升机在等待着他。

TBC


	13. 第十二章 溺水

坠落的记忆 第十二章 溺水

清晨的阳光温暖地照射在他的脸庞，照亮了他闭上的双眼。他不情愿地从睡梦中清醒过来，在清醒和睡梦之间徘徊，直到大脑意识到阳光的存在，虽然还很微弱。眨眨眼，他转过头，看向窗外，窗帘半拉开着，阳关透过窗户照射到床上。呻吟着，他活动了下手臂，立刻意识到手臂的感觉良好，而以往一般早晨都会感觉酸麻。因为缺少了枕在手臂上的熟悉的重量。

他猛地睁开双眼，手臂摸索着身旁的床铺，空荡荡的，没有一丝温度。世界仿佛凝固了。他慌乱地掀开被子，扫视着，仿佛杰内西斯会藏在下面。他飞快地看向房间里，杰内西斯放置衣服的地方，那里什么也没有。他立刻坐了起来，心脏在胸腔处猛跳着，无数杂乱的想法飞驰过他才睡醒的脑中。

没有留言。没有解释。什么都没有。

杰内西斯离开了。

萨菲罗斯站了起来，匆忙地穿上衣服，手指笨拙地拉上裤子的拉链和裤子，在穿好靴子的时候遇到了同样的问题，因为他的手无法停下颤抖。披上他的长大衣，扣上一颗扣子，他冲到客厅，空荡荡的沙发望着他，桌面上安静的手机仿佛在嘲笑他，没有任何未接电话。他跑到厨房，没有任何痕迹。他紧接着跑出公寓，立即来到杰内西斯房间门前。

他的拳头砸到门上，恐惧随着没一次接触增长着。没有回应。他马上摸出钥匙，打开了门。房间里是他熟知的样子，整洁干净。床铺是整理好的，没有被使用过。衣柜里的一些衣服被拿走了，早晨的闹钟还在响着，没有人按下它，滴滴的铃声持续在房间里回荡着。萨菲罗斯找到了闹钟的按键，关上了它。这个公寓已经被遗弃了。

他接着来到安吉尔的房间，急促地敲着门。没有回应。萨菲罗斯没有钥匙，也不希望闯进他另一个仅有的朋友的房间。跑回到自己的房间，他拿起手机，检查了三次来确认杰内西斯没有打过电话。他跑进电梯，按下向上的按钮，和他要去的楼层，反复刷着他的身份卡希望电梯能更快点。电梯并没有加速。

拉扎德办公室的门开着，他毫无预警地冲了进去。拉扎德把目光从在审阅的文件上抬起，推了下眼镜，一副毫无兴趣的模样。萨菲罗斯会很快提起他的兴趣的。他冲到拉扎德桌前才停下，双手撑在桌上，摊开的手指仍然颤抖着。

”杰内西斯，他离开了，他去哪——“

”武台，他负责指挥特种兵们前去应援前线，想起来了吗？“ 拉扎德继续看着电脑上的报告，他很冷静，几乎没去注意萨菲罗斯说的话。

他的双手握成拳，颤抖一路蔓延到双臂。他试着深呼吸了一次来冷静下来，但是什么效果也没有，只有更糟糕的感觉，”为什么我没有被通知？“

”拉普索道斯指挥官说他会私下通知你。“ 拉扎德点了一个文件，继续看着，”他没有和你说？“

萨菲罗斯从桌前离开，杰内西斯没有说过，一次都没有。他转过身，步伐无力地走向电梯，僵硬的手指把身份卡划下。昨晚杰内西斯看着很正常，那种关心和亲密让他想到了两人在巴诺拉的时候。在从办公室出来的时候，他查看了下钟表，现在是早上9点。安吉尔应该在VR训练室，和扎克菲尔一起。萨菲罗斯等待着电梯将他带到士兵楼层。

士兵们向他敬礼，但萨菲罗斯没有看他们一眼，快速地走向训练室。他大步的动作让他快速移动着，优雅掩盖了他的焦急。至少他希望是这样。他感觉像是有一块沉重的石头压在胃里，无法消失。他不喜欢这种感觉。这让他嘴里仿佛也有了一股苦涩的味道。他直接走进了训练室，看到在控制台的士兵惊慌地看向他。

”训练还有多久？“

他低沉的声音像是压抑的怒吼，随着问题发出。他通过关闭的玻璃门看着，现在还不能打扰他们的悬链。扎克菲尔，特种兵二等，正带着训练的头盔，攻击着虚拟的敌人。安吉尔站在一边，观察着，准备在必要的时候介入。即使大部分VR训练程序是无害的，有些却不是，有些甚至会是致命的。宝条不断地发明各种程序来收集战斗的资料，试着做出越来越凶猛的怪兽。一些低级的特种兵在模拟中死去，但神罗不会在意这种事。科学部首席明白他在做的事，或者那些高层是这么指望的。

”马上结束了，将军。“

安吉尔已经走上前了。那孩子在敌人确认死亡之前就转了身 ，这是萨菲罗斯唯一从安吉尔听到过的关于这个精力充沛的孩子的抱怨。萨菲罗斯站在一边，靠着指挥台等待着，双臂交叉。着让他意识到他现在的姿势有多么像杰内西斯，他立刻站直，双手放在身侧，握紧然后松开。

杰内西斯离开了。

他耐心地等待着安吉尔和扎克斯争论完，然后扎克斯被通知可以离开了，年轻的特种兵直接走出了训练室，没有往四周多看，这是好事。

萨菲罗斯清了下喉咙，看到安吉尔转过身，面带笑容。他友善地走过来，但萨菲罗斯没有回应这点。

”杰内西斯是什么时候接到去武台的任务的？“

”就在宝条被任命科学部首席的那天，怎么了？“

那已经有一段时间了。

这不是突然发生的。

杰内西斯离开了。

”我今天早上才知道的，当我独自醒来的时候。“

周围的几个士兵立刻转过头，吃惊地看着他们。安吉尔也注意到了，他马上建议两人边走边谈。没有人会来靠近两个正在讨论的一等兵。而且走路有助于他的集中。停滞不前的感觉很糟糕。杰内西斯应该都已经到达武台了。

”你们在一起多久了?”  
“几年了。“ 萨菲罗斯能感觉到说教的接近。安吉尔早就向他说教过几次关于荣誉，责任和梦想的事。这是安吉尔的执着，就像是杰内西斯执着于成为英雄。萨菲罗斯不知道该怎么思考，杰内西斯昨晚那么温柔，就像是他们两人都是玻璃做的，但是现在……

他们像是火焰和寒冰一般纠缠了数年。爱意和恨意。激情和竞争。萨菲罗斯想去追上他。他过去从不理解失去。但现在他有了会失去的事物，他能清晰地感觉到，像是一把锐利的刀刃埋进了他的心脏。他过去不知道悲伤。但现在他知道了快乐，这感觉他的内在被挖空了，只留下了空洞和虚无。

”他会回来吗？“

”当然！杰内西斯热爱生命就像他热爱LOVELESS一样，他一定会回来的。“

萨菲罗斯点点头。是的，安吉尔一定会知道。他和杰内西斯从小就是最好的朋友。安吉尔一定知道……

*******  
在武台的战斗发展顺利，但并不迅速。特种兵的死亡报告每天都会传来。武台的一个要塞已经被攻下，一个村庄被攻占。战斗的进展比预想中缓慢。每周一次，拉扎德主任和神罗总裁都会一起查看关于战争的视频报道。拉普索道斯指挥官挺直地站着，憎恶闪烁在冰蓝的双眼里，他 的声音是冷静的，不带一丝感情，报告着双方的战况。

萨菲罗斯在一边站着，这样他就不会被摄影机拍到，他看着，想要说些什么，想要伸出手去。

这一次杰内西斯的脸上还是沾着血迹，仍然闪耀着。武台军试图袭击他们的营地。周围地上被砍断的肢体，被摄影机记录着。萨菲罗斯看着那几具尸体，注意到他们身上不只有一处致命伤，也许四到五处，过度屠杀，萨菲罗斯总是非常效率，使用尽可能少的攻击。他好奇这些尸体是不是杰内西斯造成的。

”米德加怎么样了?”

通常这个时候屏幕应该已经变黑了，杰内西斯会说上声简短的告别然后关上摄像机。但这次不一样。萨菲罗斯仔细听着。神罗总裁给了个干巴巴的回答，都是无意义的数字。拉扎德则给出了更加个人的回答，主任看向他，萨菲罗斯摇了摇头。杰内西斯的双眼凝聚了起来，但他没有继续说下去。

”安吉尔和他的小狗怎么样了？“

拉扎德笑了；”他们很好，那孩子把背后转向敌人的速度还是太快了，但他会成为一名好的特种兵的。“

”萨菲罗斯呢？“

主任再次向他看过来，萨菲罗斯做手势示意他们离开。拉扎德低声对总裁说了几句，然后两人一起离开了。萨菲罗斯站起来，走到摄影机面前，但并没有马上看向屏幕。

“为什么你没有告诉我？”

那几乎只是他嘴唇的蠕动，几乎没有声音发出，但精密的仪器还是捕捉到他的声音，传递了过去。杰内西斯敏锐的听力也能听到。

”我不希望你担心。“

”在深夜离开只会让我更加担心。“

寂静弥漫在总裁的办公室。杰内西斯身后的营地并不平静，不断有人员走动着，远处的枪响持续不断。他把心思集中回来，杰内西斯的声音让他抬起头来。

”我会想念你的。“

他不理解，这场战争会持续那么久吗？

”注意安全。“

杰内西斯点点头，在镜头前递给他一个飞吻，然后关上了摄像机。屏幕变黑了，萨菲罗斯叹了口气，他不知道怎么关上这个机器。他迈着缓慢的步伐离开了办公室，看到拉扎德和总裁就在门外。他简洁地提及了下机器的事情，然后走向了电梯。

恶心感盘踞在他的胃里。萨菲罗斯拿出手机，拨通了宝条的电话，取消了今天的会面。他直接回到了自己的房间，锁上门。他憎恨情结人员。他在房间里走动着，寻找着能让他想起杰内西斯的东西，任何带着他的气味的物品，但是没有，屋子里只有柠檬味的清香。

*******

拉扎德坐在他的桌子后，胳膊肘撑在玻璃桌面上，带着白色手套的手搭在一起的景象是很寻常的。他把鼻梁上的眼镜推高，一半注意力放在会面上，一半放在屏幕的文件上也是很寻常的。他的脸上带着严肃的表情也是很寻常的。

这不是寻常的状况。

拉扎德摘下了他的眼镜，把它放到玻璃桌上，然后站起来走过桌子来到萨菲罗斯面前。萨菲罗斯用通常的军姿站立着，身体放松但不懈怠，手臂放在身侧。拉扎德伸出手，轻轻握了下他的左手臂。

”我认为你应该第一个知道。“

这些话……萨菲罗斯感到他的双眼瞪大，喉咙苦涩，胸口绷紧，胃里开始翻腾。

不。

不不不不不。

主任闭上了他严肃的双眼，他的眼中不是严厉，不是命令，而是悲伤。

萨菲罗斯感到他在颤抖着，从头到脚。他张开嘴想要说话，但没有声音发出。他的舌头无法动弹，他的声带拒绝运转。  
”杰内西斯在战场上失踪了，一等兵埃尔斯特在死前向我们发来信息。他们的营地被不明势力袭击，他无法找到杰内西斯，他认为他们捕获了他。“

萨菲罗斯摇着头，防备地向后退了一步。他的口中干涩，仿佛置身沙漠而从未喝过一滴水。他的心脏仿佛要从胸膛跳出，他的身体继续颤抖着，把面前想来安慰他的手打开。

”我必须去救他。“

”我们需要你去领导一支部队去进攻武台最后的据点。“

”我必须去救他。“

“我们必须先结束这场战争！一旦我们消除了武台的威胁，搜救部队就能够被派出！我们必须先结束战争！”

这还是他第一次听到拉扎德大吼，他站在那，僵直着，紧紧盯着地板。双眼中有灼烧的感觉。他伸出手，带着手套的手指触摸着长长的睫毛下的眼眶，液体显现在他的手指上。他眨眨眼，绷紧下颚去阻止这种灼烧感，这些液体。他无法理解。这是他一生中体验过的最糟糕的感觉，然而他身上没有任何物理的伤口。

”你需要我做什么？“

”我们需要你首先去护卫一组工程师，你们会前往FORT TAMBLIN 并植入一个炸弹。“

”还有其他事情吗？“

”我会派出安吉尔和扎克斯作为一个小队。他们会先出发清除障碍，你需要集中尽力保护那些工程师。“

萨菲罗斯点点头，转身离开了。

”等下。“

他停了下来，他感到疼痛，但不知道怎么做才能停止这种感觉。他只能等待。

”关于杰内西斯消失的消息已经在部队里传开了，二等和三等的士兵处于无人领导的状态，把他们带回来，把杰内西斯带回来。“

没有做出任何回应，萨菲罗斯离开了。

TBC


End file.
